


人性的，太人性的

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Series: 亨超莱卷 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 老早以前的文发上来存档。原作线莱卷和平行世界亨超。HE。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Jr.
Series: 亨超莱卷 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197992





	1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent是被一阵七零八落的声响惊醒的。  
他在一片黑暗中盯着并非卧室的天花板，花了两秒反应过来自己现在正睡在客厅的沙发上，又花了两秒意识到现在时间已经到了深夜，然后又花了更多时间回想起来为何自己会在这个时间睡在客厅里面。  
——就在几个小时以前，一个小个子男人突然出现在自己开的小餐馆门前并持续着昏迷不醒的状态。男人体温正常，身体基本没有损伤，只有右手手心有一道像是刀刃造成的切口，但也处在愈合阶段。所以，与其说是昏迷，不如说是沉睡。但他身上却没有携带任何能够证明身份的东西，唯一一支手机还因为密码锁而无法进入操作界面。这让Clark不知道到底该送这个男人去医院还是别的什么地方，但弃之不顾又完全不在自己的备选项之内。最终，他几经权衡，还是选择将男人带回了家，并将他安置在了自己的卧室里。  
而现在，那些悉悉索索的声响，就是从卧室里面传来的。  
他猛地从沙发上坐起身来，摸过茶几上的黑框眼镜戴上，几步来到了卧室门前。  
然后，就在他抬起手准备礼貌地敲门示意的时候，门就猛地在自己面前打开了。  
直到刚才为止还昏迷着的小个子男人就那样站在自己面前，在看到自己的瞬间露出了一脸见了鬼般的表情。  
但很快，那个表情便被一个笑容所取代——那是一个混合了了然、冷漠、戒备、敌意……他不知道，总而言之是集合了几乎所有“不友好”意味的笑容，尖刻得甚至让他下意识地开始反省就在刚才这几秒之内自己是不是做出了什么十分失礼的举动惹恼了对方——即便他的理智告诉自己那绝无可能。  
他看着小个子男人小跳着向后退了一步，举起双手摆在胸前，做出一个像是安抚，又像是反抗的姿态。  
“OK，好吧，这个。”  
男人说，声音尖锐而紧绷，和他脸上看似充满余裕的表情形成对比，却又有着微妙的调和。  
“我该料到这个的，不是吗？从我把你最最亲爱的两个女人都亲手推到生死边缘的时候我就该料到这个了，我只是没有想到会来的这么快——”  
说到这儿，鼻腔发出一声短促的哼笑，根本没等自己提出任何疑问，便又迅速接着道：  
“说真的，你现在就从棺材里面跑出来真的没关系吗？我可是听说他们要以国葬的待遇来给你举办葬礼啊？嗯——想想看，如果当人们打开那口特制的棺材，发现那为了全人类的福祉而奉献出了自己生命的伟大的神明神秘失踪了的时候——你说他们是会欣喜若狂呢，还是惊慌失措？嗯？”  
男人说着，眯起了双眼，嘴角的弧度愈发接近于嘲讽，仍然抬在胸前的手指像是兴奋地蜷动了几下。  
“还是说，你对我的恨意已经让你顾不得所有那些而只想就这样直接报复了？——嗯，这不赖，真的，起码能让那些愚蠢的人们看一看，他们所信奉的救世主不过也是这样会被情感蒙蔽双眼的伪神——”  
“……呃、抱歉容我打断一下……”  
他在男人越说越快、声音也越抬越高的时候小心翼翼地插话，抬起一只手来表达自己的歉意……  
以及茫然。  
“我想你也许有一段非同一般的经历并且情绪也不是很稳定所以现在可能并不是好时机但是我必须得说……”  
为了防止男人抢话，他一口气说道。

“……我不知道你在说什么？”

男人的表情一瞬间变成了完全的空白。

“……哦，老天。”  
而下一秒，男人便戏剧性地单手扶额摇了摇头。再看回自己的时候，脸上的神色几乎能够说是怜悯。  
“告诉我你不是认真的，对吗？你不是真的想都这个时候了还继续装成一个无辜的小记者告诉我你什么都不知道吧？……还是说。”  
他看到男人改成双手叉腰的姿势，像是个教导小学生的老师那般说道：  
“你是真的没考虑过，如果我，”  
右手点了点胸口。  
“不知道你，”  
又隔空戳了戳自己的胸口。  
“Clark Kent，《星球日报》的小记者——就是Superman的话，又是怎么能找到你在小镇的Martha的，嗯？”  
说完，男人恢复双手叉腰的姿势，一脸好整以暇的笑意。  
而他却因为这句话而彻彻底底地愣住了。  
“……等等，你说什么？”  
他拧起眉毛，在一片混乱中努力拾捡能够清晰表达自己疑惑的词句。  
“你怎么知道我的名字、我曾经的工作、还有我母亲的名字和所在——还有那个称呼又是——不、等等。”  
晃了一下脑袋，他终于想起一个比这些都要重要得多的问题，并毫无犹豫地将之问出了口。

“……说到底，你到底是谁？”

这一次，换成男人彻彻底底地愣住了。

——从定义上来讲，Clark Kent确实是个“超人”。  
他会飞，力大无比，能够透视，有着超级听力，甚至还能从眼睛中发射出热视线来摧毁物体……追本溯源，当他的养父将仓库里的那台宇宙飞船以及那把不知道拿什么金属做的钥匙展现给自己的时候，他就明白，自己不是普通的“人类”。这虽然有些难以接受，但却是个不能否认的事实。  
所以，是的，他承认自己从构造和来源上说，确实是个与众不同的“非人类”，如果非要下个定义的话，那大概就是“超人”了。  
然而，承认这个事实，不代表就再也不会被这个事实所困扰——不如说，事实正好相反。  
从他接受了自己是一个有着特殊能力的“外星超人”开始，他就无时无刻不在困扰一个问题：  
——为什么自己从来都不能很好地运用自己的那些超能力？  
理论上讲，如果他是一个来自一个其他的什么星球，在那里人人都能运用点儿特殊的能力的话，他应该随着自己的成长自然而然地能够熟练运用他的那些能力的。可是，遗憾的是，他发现自己的每一项能力都有那么一点儿半吊子：他能飞，但总飞得不是很稳，速度和高度也都受限；他力气很大，但有时会控制不住那力量反而弄坏什么物件；他能透视，但有时看不见想看的，有时又看到了太多不该看的，超级听力也是同理；而他的热视线……哦别提了，那简直是场灾难——他真的不想让更多人知道，他上一次发射那视线的后果是差点烧了整片树林，只因为他想试着弄倒其中一棵小树。  
……所以，是的，他虽然是个有着超常能力的外星人，但也仅只如此了。他的能力能够让他在力所能及的范围内向有困难的人伸出小小的援手，但却完全不能够支撑他帮助所有那些需要帮助的人。  
正因如此，在他离开小镇来到大都会工作之前，他的养父母才会语重心长地对他说，要么成为救世主，要么什么都不要做——他承认他们是对的。毕竟，他明白，自己这不稳定的能力根本不能让他成为除恶扬善的英雄，可单单只是异族人的身份就足以让人们的口水将他淹没。  
所以，虽然他有着超乎常人的能力，也有着超乎常人的正义感，可他终归还是选择了暂时隐于人群，过着安分守己的日子——这在某种程度上说并不是很容易。比如，当他还在《星球日报》当记者的时候，每当直面那些灾难或者不公，他都想要忍不住冲上前去执行自己的正义——而他有几次也确实这么做了。这让他不仅被自己当时的女友Lois Lane戳破了身份，甚至还几度面对被世人发现的危险。最终，他不得不痛下决心辞去了那份工作，来让自己远离事件的风口浪尖。  
不过，话又说回来，这其实也没有那么难——辞了记者的工作以后，他在《星球日报》不远的地方开起了一家小餐馆。和平分手后仍是好友的Lois时不常地会带着当年的同事过来吃饭，偶尔也会带来一些事件的消息悄悄向自己寻求帮助。现在，他一方面靠着餐馆的生意自给自足，一方面又会三不五时的去充当一下“热心匿名市民”来让自己多余的能量得以安放。  
不得不说，这不是他最理想的生活，但也仍然能够让他在某种程度上得到身心的平衡与宁静。  
但这也并不是说，他有放弃探究自己能力的问题。  
虽然到现在为止，他仍然没有找到任何线索能够解明自己到底来自哪里、为什么会被送来地球、自己的能力到底是怎么回事、又该如何学会控制那些能力等等这些问题，但他仍然在锲而不舍地通过各种渠道打探消息。  
他想，也许有一天，他能够彻底弄清自己的身世，并且彻底学会控制自己的超能力。到那时，也许他就能像自己的养父曾经说过的那样，让自己的能力变得更加有意义起来。  
而在那之前，他并没有将、也并不打算将自己的能力告诉除了自己的养父母、以及意外得知自己身份的Lois以外的任何一个人。

……所以，当他听见眼前的这个陌生的小个子男人毫无犹疑地说出自己的能力与身份，甚至还为自己取了一个“Superman”的称呼仿佛这才是自己真正的名字一般的时候，他所感到的震惊与疑惑几乎难以用语言来形容。

只不过，当他将自己的这些震惊与疑惑一五一十表达出来之后，却只换来了男人片刻呆滞，以及呆滞之后一声丝毫没有试图遮掩的嘲笑。

“……哈，说真的，这真是一点儿都不好笑。”  
男人垂下眼帘晃了晃脑袋，那样子就像是面对一个屡教不改的孩子那般充满了悲悯和无奈，而自己，很显然，就是那个不成器的孩子。  
“我不知道这套说辞是谁教给你的——蝙蝠，还是那个女超人，或者是你的女朋友，随便谁——但我必须得说，这实在是太不高明了。”  
他甚至抬手向后胡乱拢了一下有些散乱的头发，来用尽全力表达他此时的心境。  
“你说你是一个没有成为‘Superman’的Superman？那你要怎么跟我解释之前发生的那一切？毁灭日，几乎被烧烂的城市，发射进宇宙的导弹，氪石做成的最终武器，超人之死，还有——嗯哼，就是所有那些。”  
他罗列着一大堆在自己听来甚至形不成任何意义的词语，那只本来在拢头发的手在空中胡乱挥了挥。  
“总而言之，所有那些事情我可都记得清清楚楚。”  
他用一脸不容置疑的表情确定地说道，而后音调一扬，带着些嘲讽地问道：  
“你要怎么给我解释？难不成你要说那都是我做的一个梦？”  
“……”  
他打量着眼前的小个子男人，着实感到了一些为难。  
一方面，他能从男人的言行举止中看出，他说的每一个字都是认真的。再加上男人曾经不带丝毫犹豫地便指出自己的身份和超能力的事情，说明不管男人经历了什么或者误会了什么，他都确凿无疑地和自己有着关联，所以不管怎样，自己都应该努力和对方好好谈谈。然而，另一方面——也是此时看来更为重要的——自己真的是，一个字都听不懂对方到底在说些什么。  
他不太确定自己是不是应该就这样告诉对方，告诉对方所有那些离奇古怪的事情真的都没有发生过，而自己也不过就是个身世成谜的普通外星人而不是什么Superman。毕竟，对方刚刚从昏迷中醒来，情绪又是这样激动，他不是很能预测如果他诚实地这样说了，对方会不会做出什么预想外的举动，或者再次承受不住昏迷过去。但反之，如果什么都不说，他又确实不知道该如何向对方解释现在的情况。说到底，扯谎搪塞，从来都不是他愿意干的事情。  
这样的两难让他很是沉默了一段时间。而这沉默似乎使得小个子男人认定自己才是不正常的那一个。  
他看到男人露出一脸赢得毫不在意的笑容，并且向自己挑衅般地挑了挑眉毛。  
“好了，如果你们的计谋就到此为止的话，那我觉得也许你该让让路了，大块头。”  
他一边说，一边整理了一下西装的领子，一副胜券在握作势离开的样子。  
“毕竟，如果你——或者你们，随便吧——把我绑到这里，却只是为了在被我戳破你们拙劣的谎言之后和我玩大眼瞪小眼的游戏的话，抱歉我就不奉陪了。”  
说着，甚至还伸过手来，无不嚣张用指尖地拍了拍自己的肩头。  
“毕竟，和你们这些装不了太多东西的小脑瓜不同，我作为Lex Corp的老总，可是很忙的。嗯？”

……他决定还是不忍了。

“咳。”  
他清了清嗓子，不失风度却又不容拒绝地挡开对方拍自己肩头的手，字正腔圆地说道：  
“听着，我不知道你到底误会了什么，又或者在你的认知中之前到底发生了什么，但我必须严肃地告诉你：一，我之前没有一句话是骗你的；二，你后来所说的那些事情，我能肯定没有一件在这里发生过。”  
他尽量平稳着自己的语速和语调，让自己听起来不要太过生硬而伤人。但尽管如此，他也能清晰地看到，小个子男人脸上那充满余裕的表情一点点地凝固住了。  
“……所以说，你别这样——”  
“听我说完。”  
为了防止对方一张口又说个不停，他不得不有些失礼地沉声打断了他，接着道：  
“而至于你为什么会在我这里——很显然，这不是因为我绑架了你或者有人指使我绑架了你，虽然你似乎执意这么认为——这只是，就在我今天结束餐厅营业出门的时候，你就已经那么横在我的店门口了。你身上没有身份证件手机我也用不了，也看不出来你哪儿有伤病，所以我就先把你带回我家来休息了。就只是这样而已。我甚至不知道你是谁从哪儿来为什么会出现在那里，我只是纯粹的想帮你。”  
“……”  
而这一次，小个子脸上凝固的表情就像粉末一样碎掉、飘散了。他甚至连话也不说了，就只是死死抿着嘴唇，紧蹙着眉头盯着自己，整个人看起来疑虑又茫然。  
他有些于心不忍地轻叹一口气。  
“……好吧。听着，我知道你现在也许感到很混乱——我不知道你到底发生了什么，但能看出来你现在挺不好过的，而我又确实想和你好好谈谈——”  
他说着，侧了侧身，用肢体语言示意了一下客厅的方向。  
“所以……你要不要先坐一下，我给你冲杯咖啡什么的，然后我们再——”  
小个子却根本没等自己说完便强硬地撞过自己向客厅冲去，这甚至让他一下子没有反应过来。  
而在他终于想起来去按开客厅吊灯开关的时候，他听见客厅窗帘刷啦一声被拉开的声音。

被明黄色灯光充满的客厅里，小个子的背影定在落地窗前，孤立无援地面对着窗外整片灯火阑珊的夜。

“……”  
他张了张口，却一时觉得喉咙有些发紧不知道该说些什么，于是只能慢慢地向小个子走去，并在一段安全距离之外停下。  
“……你还好吗？”  
他找不到其它合适的词汇，于是只能用这句单薄无力的话语向男人发问。  
而男人却没有答话。他只是像一尊雕像一般维持着面朝窗外的姿势很久，然后突然浑身一个激灵，又如同生锈的机器般一点点地转过了身来。  
他因为男人眼中如同被撕裂的夜色一般的混沌与冷意而感到心头一颤。  
“……嘿、你——”  
“……这是哪儿？”  
男人没有听完自己的话，而是兀自开口发问，之后也没有等自己回答，便如同魔怔一般碎碎念了下去。  
“……这是哪儿、我怎么会在这儿、发生了什么——父亲、超人、蝙蝠侠、毁灭日、神和恶魔——所以那些、一切——我——”  
声音随着他猛地闭眼的动作戛然而止。  
而当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，适才的所有混沌与冷意都已不见。  
……只剩下一片荒凉的虚无。

“——而如果没有所有那一切，我又是谁？”

这一问仿若带着丧钟般的回响。  
他无法做出任何回答。


	2. Chapter 2

Clark站在厨房里面烧水，注意力却完完全全放在了客厅里。  
他竖着耳朵留意着客厅里面任何可能的动静，可却除了一片近乎诡异的寂静之外什么也没有得到。  
水壶咔嗒一声跳回off状态让他猛地将注意力拉回厨房里。  
他轻叹一口气，分别从冰箱和壁橱里面拿出牛奶和红茶包，开始泡茶。  
就在刚才，自己生拉硬拽地将明显陷入了慌乱的小个子男人按坐在了沙发上。在那期间，小个子男人连珠炮一般向自己问了好几个名词，比如“Lex Corp”，比如“Zod将军”，比如“毁灭日”，又比如“蝙蝠侠”，而每当自己回答“不知道”的时候男人的面色就随之阴沉一分。唯一让男人眼睛发亮的问答发生在谈到“Bruce Wayne”的时候，可当自己告诉他Bruce Wayne除了那个总裁的Bruce Wayne以外没被发现其他什么秘密身份的时候，男人的目光又一次黯淡了下去。  
而在那之后，男人便陷入了异样的沉默之中，任凭自己怎么搭话都没有做出过任何回应。这让自己根本不知道该怎么处理，于是只能选择跑来厨房泡茶。  
他把茶包扔进茶杯，倒了些热水进去，然后回头往客厅的方向看了一眼。  
小个子男人仍然像尊石像一样维持着坐在沙发上一动不动的姿态。  
他摇了摇头，多倒了一些牛奶在杯子里。

端着牛奶回到客厅的时候，小个子没有任何意外地仍旧维持着原样。

他将茶杯端到他的跟前，他却连眼睛都不抬一下。  
他又是一声叹息，把杯子放到了茶几上，然后在旁边的沙发上坐了下。  
小个子男人的声音就在他刚刚坐稳的时候没有任何预兆地传了过来。  
“……平行世界。”  
没有任何别的修饰，只有这样一个简单的词组。  
但他却根本无法瞬时理解其含义。  
“……什么？”  
“平行，世界。”  
小个子带着些不耐烦地将词组拆成两个带着焦躁的单词，而后在自己想要发问之前又间不容发地继续道：  
“我知道你现在想问我‘那是什么’之类没有任何技术含量的问题，但我除了‘那就是平行的两个世界’之外不想多费口舌解释任何东西虽然我能将其有关的科学学说讲一整个晚上。”  
……好吧。  
他放弃了发问，耸了耸肩膀。  
小个子此时才终于慢慢抬起了一直看着斜下方的视线，用一种仍旧冰冷疏离但失却了锐利的眼神看向自己，不带任何语气地说道：  
“我穿越了世界线。”  
他眨了一下眼睛。  
“为——”  
“‘为什么’，OK，fine，这当然是随之而来的问题。”  
小个子脸上的肌肉僵硬地抽动了一下，然后又飞快地摇了一下头。  
“我不知道。”  
他说，声音变得有些紧绷。  
“不如说，我才是真正想知道的那个——坐在那里，看看风景，结果一道光洒下来，啪，睁眼就到了另一个世界——哈，真是有趣。”  
“……”  
他看着小个子脸上想要故作轻松但实际看起来更加别扭的表情，选择忽视他话语里所有那些诡异的修辞直奔重点。  
“……所以，你在、呃、穿越过来之前，就是‘坐在那里看看风景’？”  
“……差不多吧。”  
小个子抬了抬一边肩膀歪了歪头，一脸刻意的无辜。  
他挑眉。  
“在哪里？看什么风景？”  
“在大都会，我的公司。至于看的风景——”  
小个子抽搐般地上挑了了一下唇角。他不能判断那个弧度到底代表了什么。

“——那是人类试图从恶魔手中夺回属于自己的一切时留下的战争遗迹。”

他放弃了在这个问题上多做纠结。

“……好吧。”  
他缓慢地晃了晃脑袋，示意自己并不在意对方的闪烁其词避而不答，而是换了个提问的方向，重新开口道：  
“那跟我说说你自己吧——鉴于我们是第一次见面，而你几乎知道我全部重要信息，可我却对你一无所知——我觉得你有必要做个自我介绍。”  
“……”  
小个子脸上的表情却又一次消失了。  
“……这很重要吗？”  
他闭上眼睛一会儿，又睁开，蓝灰色的眼底写满了自虐式的拒绝。  
“我是谁，从哪儿来，到哪儿去——这种问题，在这里，之于你，有任何意义吗？”  
“……为什么没有？”  
他反问，不是很明白对方为什么会在这个问题上展现出如此过激的防备。  
“我们现在同时坐在这里，分享着同样的空间，也面对着同样的问题——我认为这足够成为你向我介绍一下你自己的理由？”  
对方的表情出现了一瞬间的动摇，但也只是一瞬。很快，那副不为所动的样子又回到了对方的脸上，甚至让他觉得刚那一点点动摇只是自己出现的幻觉。  
没有办法，他只好做出些许让步。  
“……至少让我知道你的名字？我可不想以后都用‘嘿，你’来称呼你。”  
“……”  
男人抿了抿嘴唇，然后轻轻张口，从唇瓣间快速地吐出了两个单字：  
“……Lex Luthor。”  
然后在自己还没来得做出任何反应之前，又紧接着说道：  
“所以？”  
就像是不相信自己能够从这个名字中得到任何意义一般。  
他歪了歪头，对于对方为什么会在这种地方挑衅自己没有任何头绪，于是只能尽量柔和自己的声音，用最不刺激对方的方式表达道：  
“所以，至少我就可以正式称呼你了啊。”  
说着，向对方展露出一个和煦友好的微笑。

“你好。Mr. Luthor。——很高兴认识你。”

他看到小个子男人不止表情，从头到脚都僵住了。

这让他的笑容也有点尴尬地僵在了脸上。  
“……呃，我说错了什么吗？——还是说，你不喜欢‘Mr. Luthor’这个称呼？”  
他试图寻找让对方反应如此之大的原因，试探地问道。  
“那么我该如何称呼你？Mr. Lex？还是Lex？或者——”  
“……不，不不不不不不。”  
一连串的否定词打断了他的瞎猜。  
他停下来，有些不解地看见男人蹙着眉头闭上眼睛，右手抬起做出一个制止的手势，像是听到了什么难以接受的消息一般来回摇了摇头。  
“不，这不对，完全不对——”  
他也跟着男人拧起了眉头。  
“不对？哪里不对？”  
“就是、一切——所有这一切——”  
男人有些磕绊地说着，甚至还做了一个短促的深呼吸，然后终于再度睁眼，眼里的情感他说不清楚是嫌恶还是畏缩，又或者两者皆有。

“——这就是，Superman怎么可能跟我和平共处在同一个空间内，并且还对我说‘很高兴认识你’？”

……好吧。现在，问题变得更为复杂了。

他伸手推了推自己的黑框眼镜，努力忍住了想要去揉眉心的冲动。  
而小个子男人仍然用那种混杂着嫌恶与畏缩的目光死死盯着他，像是要在他脸上烧出一个洞来。  
他小声地清了一下嗓子，看到小个子男人向后缩了一下。  
但是他仍然还是张口，试着用自己最最温和的语调问道：  
“……好吧，那么，我不知道你现在是否愿意向我解释一下……”  
斟酌了一下言语。  
“在你的认知里，‘我’到底是什么人，而你到底和‘我’都发生了些什么？”  
而回答却来得比他想象中的要快。  
“你是Superman。”  
男人倏地坐直了脊背，一反刚才的犹疑与动摇，用着不容置疑的口气说道。  
“有着超能力的外星人。人类所认为的救世主，自以为全能又全善的神。……而我。”  
唇角勾起一个紧张中带着得意的笑。

“我是那个谋杀了神的人。”

他愣了好一会儿才真正理解这句话里面的含义。  
“……你是说。”  
他有些迟疑地向男人确认道。  
“在你的世界里，‘我’是一个有着完整能力的外星人，一直在帮助人类，被人们称为‘Superman’；而你却杀了那边的‘我’？你怎么做到的？”  
顿了顿。  
“以及为什么？”  
“这个。”  
男人猛地抬起右手，伸展五指将掌心中那道疤痕展现给自己，眼中流露些凶猛的光。  
“这个就是我能够杀掉你的原因——我用来自你们氪星的一位将军的尸体混合我的血做出了一个叫做‘毁灭日’的大家伙，它有着所有和你一样的能力，而你只能用同样对你有害的氪石武器去对付他——所以你和他同归于尽了。——神就那样死了！”  
男人几乎是用喊的说出了最后那句话，手掌也在同时紧握成拳，甚至还在空中挥舞了一下。  
“而至于为什么。”  
男人说，放慢了语速，表情也慢慢变成了一种鄙夷的嘲讽。  
“因为你根本不是全能又全善的神。因为你根本当不了人类的救世主。”  
停下来，换口气，又一字一顿地道：

“——因为你有着过于强大的力量，而力量从来都不可能是洁白无辜的。”

有很长一段时间，他都没能做出任何回应。

这倒不是说他不想回应，或者说，反驳男人的话。毕竟，虽然他现在只是个半调子的外星人，可就算他哪一天能获得他全部的能力，他也从未想过要用那些能力做有损于人类的事情——说到底，他在这个星球作为一个普通人已经生活了三十多年，他甚至从未有想过真的要将自己从“人类”的范畴划分出去，更别提对人类做出任何伤害了。  
但他还是什么都没有说。  
因为他看到，在说刚才那些话的时候，男人的眼中有着如烈火般灼烧的狂热，以及如巨石般坚固的冷意——但在那就像是冰与火对撞而成的迷狂之后，却是一种埋在那双灰蓝眸子深处的，近乎透明的脆弱。  
而那种脆弱，让这个以一种胜利者的姿态口口声声说自己是个弑神者的男人，看起来虚无缥缈，不堪一击。  
他不知道那种脆弱因何而来。但他只是知道，在这种情况下穷追不舍，从来都不是自己的风格。  
所以，虽然他有着一肚子的话想要驳斥男人，也有着一肚子的问题想要追问男人，但是他还是选择了将其统统放到一边，只是避重就轻地说道：  
“……所以，我猜，你是知道我的身世来历，也知道去哪里能够找到关于我的能力的答案的。”  
男人盯着他。  
“是的——但我不会告诉你。很显然。”  
他点了点头。  
“这我也猜到了。如果借用你的比喻，你毕竟不能要求一位弑神者来传授成为神的方法不是吗？”  
他说完，站起身来，拿过男人面前那杯一口没动但已经冷掉的红茶，向厨房走去。  
“我帮你换一杯热茶。我觉得你还是喝一点东西比较好——”  
“……你等等。”  
却在还没有进厨房门时就被叫住。  
他转过身，看见男人已经从沙发上站起身，一脸难以置信地瞪着自己。  
“就这样？”  
他愣了愣。  
“什么就这样？”  
“你的反应！”  
男人抬高了声音喊道。  
“我——我杀了我的世界的你，而且还知道你所有的秘密却不告诉你，而你的反应就是——就是我需要喝杯热茶？”  
他抬手抚了抚额角，又将那只手在空中挥了一下。  
“你是有什么问题？”  
他听罢，却只是低头无奈地轻笑了几声。  
“也许你是杀了那个‘我’，但那毕竟不是我。而现在，在这里，你又无法对我造成任何威胁。至于我的身世，我找了这么多年，可却从来没寄希望于被一个来自平行世界的家伙告知真相。你没有义务告诉我，我也没有资格指责你。只是这样而已。”  
说着，抬了抬手中的茶杯，示意道。  
“说到底，现在问题的重点根本不是我，而是你。”  
顿了顿。

“如果你现在不喝点什么镇定一下情绪，然后去好好睡一觉，又怎么会有精力思考如何回去你原来的世界的问题呢？”

男人眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。  
“你是说，你要收留我，还要帮我找回去的方法。”  
他向男人抬了抬肩膀以示肯定。  
男人眯起眼，嘴唇抿成一条直线地死死盯了自己好一会儿，才张口冷冷道：  
“……可我从来都不需要救世主的怜悯和拯救。”  
他摇摇头，正色道：  
“我不知道你那个世界的‘我’到底有没有真正成为救世主，但我只知道，现在在这里的我不是救世主，也不是因为‘怜悯’才想要‘拯救’你。”  
男人不说话，只是用浑身的气场表示出了不信任。  
他叹息，耐心道：  
“就像我刚才所说过的，我们现在同时在这里，分享同一个空间，又面对同样的问题，所以我认为，我们应该一起解决这个问题。……说白了。”  
他不顾男人眼中的疏离和敌意，直直看进男人的双眼，认真道：

“Clark Kent看到Lex Luthor遇到了困难于是想要帮助他，这事儿就是这么简单。”

说完这句话，他便自顾转身走进了厨房。  
客厅里传来的一声几近轻不可闻的“这怎么能——”，语尾甚至带着微微的颤抖。  
他倒掉杯中的冷茶，重新放进茶包和热水，仍然多加了一些牛奶在里面。


	3. Chapter 3

他一夜没睡。

倒不是说他不想睡来着，但他的超级听力实在让他无法忽视卧室里面整夜不断的操作电脑和打字的声音。  
他躺在客厅的沙发上，瞪着因为逐渐发亮的天色而慢慢显露出本来的颜色的天花板，无声地叹了口气。  
……早知如此，就该把提前自己的电脑拿出那个房间的——天知道自己昨晚是费了多大劲才劝说小个子男人喝掉那杯放了很多牛奶的红茶，又费了多大劲将男人和一套一直压在衣柜底下的新睡衣一起扔进自己的卧室的。  
现在看来，自己那些努力全都白费了。  
可这当真不能怪他思虑不周——毕竟他哪儿想到这家伙上来就能毫无障碍地运用一个陌生人的设置了启动密码的电脑的？  
……不过，换个角度想，让那个情绪一直不稳定的家伙安安分分地用一晚上电脑，总也好过他再做出什么难以预测的事情来。这也让他在失落之余好歹感到一丝聊胜于无的心安。

——只不过，这种心安在小个子再一次打开房门出现在自己面前的时候，又被一种无法疏解的揪心取代了。

男人站在门口，一声不吭地看着自己。他还穿着昨天那件休闲西服，袖口和下摆却都已近皱皱巴巴。清冷的晨光衬得他的面颊惨白，而目光混沌。  
他甚至不确定男人那朝向自己的双眸之中，到底有没有真得映出自己的身影。  
他没有问发生了什么。他觉得他大概能猜出个大概。  
于是他只是也从沙发上坐起来，温和地向男人点了点头，轻声说道：  
“早安。”  
犹豫了一下。  
“……Lex。”  
男人眨了一下眼睛，没有回应，却也没有反驳。  
他不动声色地小舒一口气，冲男人笑了笑，指了指洗手间的方向，道：  
“你先去用吧，我去做早餐。”  
说着站起身来。  
“你有什么不吃的东西吗？”  
“……早餐。”  
男人回答。明明应该是和自己置气的说法，但却因为声音里面的沙哑和虚弱而没有起到任何作用。  
他摇了摇头，温和地说道：  
“这个我可不能赞同，起码今天不能。”  
男人微微蹙起了眉头看着他，却没有再出声和他理论。他猜想这是因为男人此时连理论的余力都没有了。  
他有些无奈地笑了笑，边向厨房走边说：  
“你看，你都没有力气和我呛声了。”  
拉开冰箱的门，看着里面余数不多的食材，思考着简单的食谱。  
“而我实际上觉得，比起你现在的样子，还是昨晚那样说起话来滔滔不绝又咄咄逼人的你看着更顺眼一些。”  
没有任何回应。  
他从冰箱里面拿出几只鸡蛋和其他一些食物，再度抬起身的时候看到了男人向洗手间走去的身影。  
他满意地笑起来，把食材全部摆上灶台，然后系上围裙，开始烹饪。

而当男人再一次踩着有些虚浮的脚步从洗手间出来的时候，他也已经做好了两盘简单的早餐，正在往餐桌上摆放餐具。

“嘿，这时间刚好。”  
他摆好自己的那份刀叉，冲男人笑道，伸手开始解仍然系在腰间的围裙。  
“快过来趁热吃吧。”  
然而男人却皱起了脸，用一种看灵异现象的表情看着自己，没头没脑地张口问道：  
“……那是什么？”  
“……什么是什么？”  
他一时半会儿没能反应过来男人的所指，却在看到男人的目光一直追随者自己解下来的围裙的时候恍然大悟。  
“哦，你说这个？”  
他抖了抖手中的布料，而后将其挂回墙上，不以为意地调笑道：  
“我承认我这种傻大个儿戴上这种东西是有点奇怪，不过经常做饭的话总是得备着一个不是吗？”  
“即使你是个外星人？”  
“一个需要吃饭的外星人。”  
他补充道，拍了拍椅子背。  
“所以你是打算一直站在那里等着这些饭菜都冷掉还是过来吃了它们？”  
“……”  
男人不是很和善地瞟了自己一眼，不过终于还是慢吞吞地挪了过来，坐在了椅子上。  
“……事实上。”  
而就在自己也在对方对面坐下的时候，对方突然又出声道。  
“你也不是必须要吃饭。”  
他刚刚拿起刀叉的手僵在半空。  
“……什么？”  
“我是说，理论上讲，你应该不需要吃饭。”  
男人拿起叉子，叉起盘中的一块煎火腿，有些烦躁地说着。  
“据我所知，你们那里的人都是吸收太阳的能量就能维持生命活动的。”  
说着，抬起眼狐疑地看向自己。  
“实际上，我甚至怀疑你是不是真的能感觉到饥饿。”  
“……哇哦。”  
他没忍住发出了一声小小的惊叹。这让男人微微挑了一下眉毛。  
他有些不好意思地清了清嗓子，解释道：  
“……实际上，我确实从很早以前就在疑惑，为什么我能长这么大块儿头，可却并不总是感觉很饿了——但是，说真的，太阳能？这可真是……挺厉害的？”  
“……”  
男人没有答话，只是一边将那块火腿放进嘴里，一边用一种看着白痴的目光看着自己。  
可他却忍不住笑起来了。  
“嘿，别这样。你要知道，作为一个根本找不到任何同类的外星人，我从来都无从得知任何关于自己身体的事情——你是第一个告诉我其中一个答案的人。”  
他说，十分真挚地向对方点了点头。  
“谢谢你。”  
男人吞咽的动作像是被人打了一下那样急促而不自然。  
“你是不是误会了什么？”  
他稍微抬高了声音说，用叉子使劲戳了一下盘子里面煎蛋的蛋黄，让没有全熟的蛋液流出来了一些，黏糊糊地淌在盘子里。  
“别想太多。我会跟你说这个并不是因为我想帮你。”  
这样说着，又将旁边蛋白的部分划得七零八落。  
“我只是实在看不下去一个外星人非要装得像一个普通人类一样，甚至还装模作样地吃一日三餐——我只是想要戳破你的伪装，仅此而已。”  
“……”  
他看着男人手上的动作，因为那个鸡蛋大概就要这么浪费掉了而感到了些许惋惜，然后丝毫不在意地在男人尖锐的注视下将自己的那份煎蛋整整齐齐地切好，然后放了一块在嘴里。  
“也许你是对的。”  
他边吃边说，动作和言语都自然坦荡。  
“也许这么多年来，我吃饭都是因为我‘以为’我需要吃饭而实际上并不真的需要。但这终归只是一部分的真相。……还有一部分的真相是。”  
他将最后一块鸡蛋放进嘴里，咀嚼，咽下，然后又去叉旁边的火腿。  
“我喜欢进食，就像人类那样，一日三餐。我喜欢食物带给我的那种满足感，以及我做出好吃的食物带给别人的满足感。这也是为什么我会一直‘以为’我需要吃饭而从未怀疑过的原因。”  
三两口解决完火腿，他放下餐具，伸手抽了一张摆在旁边的纸巾，擦了擦嘴，然后抬了抬下巴，示意了男人面前那盘已经有些惨不忍睹的早餐。  
“所以，不管你是出于什么目的，但我仍然要感谢你告诉我关于我身体的一个真相。并且，”  
向男人摆出一个灿烂的笑容。

“——如果你就算是只把那几片火腿吃完，我也会感到很开心的。”

男人此时看向自己的表情，就像是看到了什么变了异的怪兽。  
“……你简直、简直不可理喻。”  
男人紧握着叉子，尖刻地道。  
“你这个外星人——”  
“嗯哼，或许吧。”  
他耸了耸肩膀，半是认真半是调侃地承认道：  
“谁叫我就是个外星人呢。”  
说完，却又心念一动，带着点儿试探地补上了一句反问：

“可是，你觉得我不可理喻，到底是因为我是个外星人呢，还是因为我太不像个外星人呢？”

男人手中的叉子唰地向自己飞了过来。  
他一个抬手，轻轻易地抓住了那把本来就没有什么被加上什么力道的叉子，轻笑出声。  
“但不管怎样，我终归还是个外星人。”  
他说着，不顾男人气急败坏的目光起身，走到流洗台旁边将叉子冲了冲，又回来重新放在了男人面前，并且向男人挑了挑眉毛。

“——而且还是个希望别人喜欢自己的手艺的外星人。”

男人像是下一秒就要爆发一样急促地吸进了一口气。  
他继续挑着眉饶有兴趣地看着他。  
几秒之后，男人终于缓缓地将那口气吐了出来，并且总算是放了下一直紧绷着的肩膀。  
然后赌气一般地一手抓起叉子，一手端起盘子，将盘中剩下的火腿和那些七零八落的鸡蛋尽数拨进了嘴里，而后将盘子往桌上一磕，鼓着腮帮子大踏步地离开了餐厅。  
他看着男人比饭前那会儿要踏实了一些的步子，带着笑意呼出一口气，并且在收拾餐具时开始比以往任何一次都要认真地思考起了下一顿饭该做些什么的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

吃完早饭，他倒了两杯果汁回到客厅，将其中一杯愣塞进男人的手中，然后在男人旁边的沙发上坐下。  
他看到男人微蹙着眉，很是嫌弃地瞪了手中的那杯果汁一会儿，但最终还是送到唇边，以一种无比壮绝的姿态咕咚灌下大半杯，而后将杯子重重按回茶几上。  
他在男人眼看着就要用手背去抹嘴的时候眼疾手快地抽出一张纸巾递了过去。  
男人从自己手中将纸巾抽走的动作几乎可以说是气急败坏。  
他一口一口抿着自己的那杯果汁，将所有笑意随着那些酸甜的液体尽数咽进了喉咙里。  
“所以。”  
他在看到男人将用过的纸巾揉成一团扔到茶几上的杯子旁边后，不紧不慢地出声道。  
“今天刚好赶上我餐厅的定休日，所以我要出门去采购。”  
他上下打量了一下男人身上一直没换的皱巴巴的小西装和牛仔裤，用几近肯定的语气问道：  
“你也一起来吧？”  
男人改用刚才看着果汁的目光看着自己了。  
“……采购？我？和你？”  
夸张地向下扯了一下嘴角。  
“不，没门。”  
他耸了耸肩膀。  
“可是，你看，我这儿没有你能穿的衣服，而我也不知道你的尺寸和喜好。日常用品也总得为你添置一些。……更重要的是。”  
他向对方眨了眨眼睛，用一种志在必得的语调说道：

“你难道不想出门看一看这个世界是什么样子的吗？”

命中目标。

就这样，他们一起出了门。男人虽然对和自己一起出行这件事仍然抱有不满，并且对自己那辆晃晃悠悠的二手车致以了灌注了全身心的鄙夷，但大概是出于对这个世界的知识的渴求，他一路上大部分的精力都放在了观察窗外的事物以及对它们做出疑问之上，和自己倒是相安无事。  
所以，直到他将车子泊在超市门口的时候，一切都还是挺顺利的。  
然而，这种顺利却在他们前后脚地踏进超市大门的一刻戛然而止了。  
“……哦，这个——”  
男人定在大门口，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里而肩膀紧绷。  
他瞪大了眼睛看着超市内的一切，整个人看起来紧张又无措。  
“我——”  
“……Lex？”  
男人的异样让他也跟着紧张起来。他四下看了看，甚至还动用了他的透视能力和超级听力，却没有发现任何危险。他皱起眉，拉着男人的胳膊将他拽到了一旁，关切地问道：  
“你怎么了？”  
“我——”  
男人僵硬着身子，双手在裤子口袋里面紧握成拳，话语磕磕绊绊，形不成完整的句子。  
“我、就只是——不，这只是——”  
“……嘿，Lex，放松，好吗？”  
他看着男人愈发慌乱起来的样子，忍不住将双手放到对方肩膀上，俯下身来直视着对方剧烈晃动着不安的灰蓝色眼眸，用着自己最柔和的声音道：  
“看着我——对，就是这样——”  
他诱导着对方将注意力尽数放在自己身上，然后小心翼翼地轻而缓慢地问道：  
“现在，告诉我，你发现什么危险了么？还是什么值得注意的人？或者是，你觉得哪里不舒服？我们需不需要去医院？”  
“……”  
男人的眼神在自己脸上慢慢聚焦。他看到对方紧紧抿着失了些血色的嘴唇，做了一个吞咽的动作。  
“……Lex？”  
他又唤了一声男人的名字。男人使劲地眨了一下眼睛，彻底回了神。  
“……不、不，这没什么。没事。我没事。”  
他胡乱晃着脑袋，伸手拨开了自己仍然搭在他肩膀上的手，快速地说道：  
“我只是——只是想起了一些不好的回忆。这很正常，不是吗？任谁都会有些想起来就会不舒服的回忆的，嗯？”  
他一边说，一边向后退了两步，不着痕迹地退出了自己的气场可以影响到的范围。  
“所以，你不是来采购的吗？就继续啊。”  
“……”  
他看着浑身上下都散发出疏离气场的男人，用了一段时间来权衡到底要不要忽视男人仍然紧紧抓着自己牛仔裤口袋边的、指甲盖都在泛白的手。  
最终，他还是什么都没有说，而是点了点头，带着男人走进了超市。

整个采购的过程中，男人都显得有些慌张而不自在。

由于不敢让男人离开自己的视线，他只好让男人推着购物车，自己走在男人的后面，一边往车里面扔东西一边告诉男人前进的方向。  
他眼睁睁地看着男人推着车撞到了四次货架，三次路人，甚至还有一次在后退的时候被轮子压上了脚。  
虽然他完全不知道为什么男人会对超市有着这么大的过激反应，也想不明白为什么男人明明会因此感到痛苦却并不曾真的反对过来这里，但他唯独能肯定的一点就是，这一次带着男人出来买东西绝对是一个坏主意。  
看来近期应该尽量减少出来买东西的次数了，毕竟，在现在这种情况下，放男人一个在家里自己也不是特别放心。  
这样想着，他又多往购物车里装了一盒生鸡蛋。  
男人仍然将嘴唇抿成一条直线，双手用力握着购物车的车把，对自己买的任何东西都不发表任何意见。  
他看了看那一大车东西，无声地叹了口气，而后轻柔地问道：  
“……你看一看，还有什么想补充的东西吗？”  
“……”  
男人盯着购物车看了一会儿，之后又抬起眼来看着自己，眼神中闪烁着一些窘迫的不确定。  
“……暴风果。”  
他快速地吐出这三个字，然后又一次紧紧闭上了嘴巴。  
他花了几秒才反应过来那是指什么。  
“你是说那个软糖。”  
他向男人确认道，因为他自己只在广告里面见过那种东西，却从来没有真得买过。  
男人没有点头也没有摇头，只是仍然那样定定地看着自己。  
他将之理解为肯定，于是点点头，伸手指了一个方向，道：  
“好，我们去找。”  
而这一次，是男人比自己更快地发现了目标。  
他走着走着突然停下，弯下腰去伸手一捞，再直起身来的时候手中就多了一罐花花绿绿的廉价软糖。  
“这就是了吗？”  
他其实有点意外这个不久前才对自己的车发表了一系列毫不留情面的高见的年轻总裁会对这种市贩糖果有着如此深的执念，但他也明白此时并不是一个问东问西的好时机。  
于是他只是在男人点头之后，爽快地说：  
“你可以多拿两罐。”  
男人看起来有些意外。  
“我可以？”  
“当然。”  
他笑道。  
“本来这次采购就有一半是为了你。而且我还不至于多买两罐糖果就破产的。”  
男人对自己试图活跃气氛的话语没有做出任何回应，只是又弯腰多拿了两罐糖果扔进了购物车里。  
他看着那几罐在一堆普普通通的食材家用中显得无比显眼的花花绿绿，终于没忍住问了一句：  
“这个很好吃吗？”  
“……”  
男人用一种他并读不太透的目光瞥了自己一眼。  
“……不。”  
扔下这一个字后，便径自推着车向款台走去了。

直到他们付完款、拎着大包小包——他拎着大包小包，男人仍然维持着那个双手插在裤兜里的紧绷姿势——回到车上的时候，他们都没有再对彼此说过一句话。

将所有东西扔到后座，他打开驾驶位的车门坐了进去。  
男人已经坐在了副驾，右手手肘支在窗棱上，手掌握拳撑着太阳穴，看着窗外。  
他双手搭在方向盘上，却没有急着打火，而是叹了口气，轻声对男人说道：  
“……Lex，关于今天的事情，我很抱歉。”  
男人抬起脑袋，转过来扔给自己一个狐疑的眼神。  
“为了什么？”  
“带你去超市让你回想起些不好的东西了。”  
他坦诚道。  
“我对此感到很抱歉。”  
男人却发出一声短促而尖锐的嗤笑。  
“……这与你无关。”  
他说，语气里面有着浓浓的疏离，以及嘲讽。  
“这从来都与‘你’无关。”  
他却没有在意这些，只是摇了摇头，道：  
“也许吧，也许在这之前，这确实与我无关——毕竟，再怎么样我也不能消除你那些不好的记忆。”  
男人露出了一脸“显而易见”的不屑表情。  
他却没有就此打住，而是继续说了下去：  
“但现在，既然我认识了你，又决定在你回到原来的世界之前帮助你，那么这就与我有关了——我不想因为我的关系，而让你感觉到痛苦。”  
他说，目光紧紧地抓住男人的目光，语气严肃而认真。  
“所以，今天我愣把你带来这里，是我思虑不周。我向你道歉。而我希望——希望以后，如果你有什么类似的顾虑，或者要求，都直言不讳地告诉我。我会尽可能地帮助你的——好吗？”  
有那么一段时间，男人看着自己的表情，就像是在看一个长着两个脑袋的怪物。  
“……哈。”  
而在那段时间之后，他回应给自己的，也只是一个声刚才还要明显的冷笑。  
“别蠢了，Clark Kent。”  
他说，又咬着下嘴唇笑起来，眼中写满了一种居高临下的无奈和怜悯。  
“你从来都不是全知全能的神。你从来——从来都没有拯救过我，也不可能拯救我——”  
“这和那无关。”  
他打断了男人那一套关于“神”和“拯救”的说辞，不容置疑地说道。  
“我说过了，我现在帮助你，不是想要作为一个‘神’来对下界的‘人类’施于慈悲，而只是作为Clark Kent想要帮助迷路到这个世界的Lex Luthor，仅此而已。”  
顿了顿，又道：  
“……我不知道我能帮你到什么地步，毕竟我对世界线穿越什么之类的事情一无所知。而我作为超人的能力又掌握得不好，如果你真的遇上了什么不得了的危险，我甚至不能保证能够彻底保你安全。但，不管怎么说，我想帮助你的心情绝对不是假的，日常生活中如果有我能帮得上忙的我也会尽量去做——也许你会觉得我很蠢，或者很自作多情，但Clark Kent就是没有办法对陷入困难的人坐视不管。”  
停下来，喘口气，转而换上自己最最真诚的声音，问道：

“——就只是，给我一个机会，好吗？”

男人看着自己的样子像是自己长出第三个脑袋了。  
他张了张嘴，但却又在什么都没说出的时候便闭了上，最终只是看上去心烦意乱地呼出了一口气，然后重新转回头去，右手支着脑袋看向了窗外。  
他觉得，男人周身那种“生人勿近”的气场变得不那么强烈了，大概不是错觉。  
他也终于放松下来，向上勾了勾唇角，想了想，又出声问道：  
“那现在，我本来是打算带你去买衣服的。你觉得你还能应付得来吗？或者我可以先送你回家，然后你告诉我尺码我自己去买？”  
男人沉默了一会儿，而后突然头也不回地用左手的拇指指了一下后座，快速而平直地说道：  
“给我拿一罐暴风果出来，然后走。”  
他一怔，随后很快反应过来地轻笑起来，探身从后座的购物袋里摸出一罐糖果塞到男人手里，而后轻快地启动了车子。

之后在服装店里面的过程，倒是比在超市的要顺利多了。

不知道是因为刚才在超市里面的经历让男人提前有了心理准备，还是因为男人一直抱在怀里不撒手的那罐软糖，从他们进店开始一直到买完衣服离开，男人都没有露出过像刚才那样慌张的样子。他只是一边嚼着糖果，一边对店里面的几乎所有衣服进行了从用料到配色再到图案设计的恶毒评价，几度让擦肩而过的店员露出了想把他从店里扔出去的表情。  
他能感觉到这大概是对方掩盖无法完全消弭的紧张的一种方式，于是也就随着对方去，只是在对方没有注意到的时候，频频向店员致以歉意的笑容。  
最后，他们选定了几件最普通的纯色T恤、薄外套和牛仔裤，在店员并不算友善的目光下结账离开。  
不得不说，虽然赔笑赔得有点累，这段经历比刚才在超市里那段可是要好上太多了。  
“你看起来比刚才要放松多了。”  
坐回车上，他直白地向对方指出这一点，语气轻松。  
而男人也只是不以为意地耸耸肩，又从罐子里面拿出一颗糖果放进嘴里，有些口齿不清地说道：  
“我又不是什么娇弱到时时刻刻都得被护着的花朵。”  
“嗯哼。”  
他应着，看着男人手中已经空了三分之一的糖罐子，有些不赞成地撇了撇嘴，然后趁男人一个不注意，伸手将罐子抢了过来。  
“嘿！”  
男人很不满地伸手去够，但自己还是更快一步地将罐子扔回了后座的购物袋里。  
“别吃得这样急。”  
他笑着说道，手搭回方向盘上，发动了车子。  
“总得给明天留点儿期待不是吗？”  
男人不情不愿地坐正了身子，哼了一声。  
“我们可买了三罐呢。”  
“那也只是三罐而已。”  
他反驳道。  
“如果你吃的太快，我们很快就得再出来买——考虑到你对购物的不在行，我刚刚决定减少出来采购的频度来着。”  
“……”  
男人又恢复了单手撑头的姿势，安静了一会儿，突然小声说道：  
“……如果有暴风果，并且为了暴风果，以及店的品味能更好一些的话，倒也不是不可以。”  
他愣了一下，在理解了男人的意思之后轻声笑了起来，觉得自己下一次见到Lois的时候大概需要问一问，哪里有“品味更好一些”的商店了。


	5. Chapter 5

他带着男人去了自己的小餐馆，但却不是为了营业。  
他想让男人见一下Lois。  
毕竟，比起当着孤陋寡闻的小餐馆老板的自己，有着不低知名度的女记者手中掌握的消息和人脉可是有帮助多了。  
所以，他在快到午餐时间才带着男人来到餐馆，给Lois发了一条让她中午一个人过来一下有想引见的人的消息，然后维持着闭店的状态收拾了一下店内，又倒好三杯水放在了桌上。  
而等一切都收拾停当的时候，Lois便推门进来了。  
他觉得男人在看见Lois的那一瞬间，露出了一种异样的兴奋。如果要用什么来形容的话，就像是见到了猎物的捕食者。  
他微蹙起眉扔给男人一个提醒的眼神，想要告诫他不要说出或做出什么破格的事情。  
但男人却只是耸了耸肩膀，回给了他一个状似无辜的表情。  
而此时，Lois已经轻车熟路地走过来，在他们的对面坐下了。  
他没有办法，只好暂时放弃和男人交流，而是看向Lois，微笑起来，道：  
“嗨，Lois。麻烦你专门过来一趟了。”  
“嘿，别这么见外，Clark。”  
Lois放下挎包，自然而然地拿起桌上的水喝了一口，轻松道：  
“你知道的，就算没有什么要紧事，我十有八九也会过来你这里吃饭的。”  
他不好意思地笑了笑，然后看到Lois用眼神示意了一下他身边的男人，于是又收敛了一下神色，清了清嗓子，道：  
“Lois，这位就是我想让你见的人。他叫Lex，Lex Luthor。”  
看了看男人，又看了看Lois。  
“Lex，这位是Lois——”  
“Lois Lane，声名在外的女记者，我知道，当然。”  
男人却抢了自己的话，看着Lois快速地说，同时还用右手的食指敲打着桌面，一下一下点出一种莫名愉悦的节奏。  
“要知道，在我的世界，如果不是你，我的很多计划还不会进行得那么顺利呢。某种意义上可是多谢照顾了。”  
“……什么？”  
Lois看起来一头雾水。  
“Mr. Luthor，我不太明白你在说什么？”  
“啊，是我忘记介绍前因后果了，我的疏忽。”  
男人以一种诡异的弧度上扬着唇角，语气轻快地道：  
“实际上——”  
“……咳，Lois，实际上是这样的。”  
他因为一种十分不好的预感而没有忍住拦下了男人的话。他能感到男人给他送过来一个十分不爽的眼神，但此时他却坚持不让男人继续，而是接着道：  
“实际上，呃，Lex他——”  
拉长了尾音思考了一下说法，却最终没有想到更好的解释地直接说道：  
“——他是个世界线穿越者。”  
Lois的表情明显空白了两秒。  
“……哇、哇哦。”  
一贯冷静淡定的女记者发出一个不加任何掩饰的惊叹词。  
“你是说——”  
看了看男人，又看回自己。  
“他是来自别的世界线？”  
“……对。”  
他摸了摸鼻子，道：  
“Lois，我知道这挺难以置信的。但这就是——你知道，他就那么突然出现在我的店门口，明明是第一次和我见面但却能说出我的超能力，甚至了解的关于我的消息比我自己还多，但是他知道的很多事情在这里确实都没有发生过——考虑到这些，就很难不相信穿越这个事实了。”  
“……哇哦。”  
Lois又叹了一声，不过这一次却比上一次自然多了。  
“好吧，世界线穿越者。这听起来真酷。”  
她点了点头，眼神亮亮地看向男人，问道：  
“那，Mr. Luthor，你在原来的世界是做什么的？”  
他因为这一问而浑身一个激灵。  
而男人此时已经换成了五指轮番在桌上快速地敲打。  
“我——”  
“Lois，他是个公司的CE——”

“——我设计杀了Superman，哦，也就是Clark Kent。”

晚了一步。  
他看到Lois脸上刚刚挂上的好奇表情一瞬间就僵住了。  
“……什么？”  
她微微坐直了身子，神色开始正经起来。  
“你说你杀了Clark？有着超能力的Clark？……为什么？以及怎么做到的？”  
“……哦，怎么你们都在问一样的问题。”  
男人端起水杯抿了一口，很无奈的样子。  
“不过今天我心情好，所以不介意再解释一遍。”  
放下杯子，挑了挑眉毛。  
“我杀掉他是因为得到了完整能力的Clark Kent对全人类来说都是个威胁，而我的方法，嗯，那很复杂，不过其中的一个关键就是你，Lois Lane，Superman的女朋友——”  
他说着，手指又开始在桌上点起来，甚至还点出了些忽快忽慢的节奏。  
“只要你一遇到危险，Superman就一定会出现，嗯，嗯，简直比任何呼叫器都好用多了——不得不说在这一点上我还真是挺喜欢你的。”  
Lois半张着嘴，用一种混合着震惊与戒备的表情瞪着男人。  
“你——”  
他坐在旁边，实在看不下去了，不得不出声道：  
“……那个，Lois，你听我说，这只是——”  
“……等等。”  
Lois却没有等他说完，突然抬起一只手打断了他，然后又狐疑地看向男人，双手抱臂放在了胸前。  
“你——”  
她的目光在男人脸上不停转了好几圈儿，然后半分迟疑半分肯定地说道：  
“……当时那个把‘我’推下摩天大楼的人，是你？”  
他因为这话而彻底愣住，但男人的表情却啪地一下亮了。  
“啊哦，我真是没想到这个。”  
他连手指都不再点桌子了，只是身体前倾，激动地些微抬高了声音，问道：  
“告诉我，你是怎么知道的？”  
“……我做过一个梦。就在前不久。”  
Lois看起来有些不适地向后靠了靠，轻蹙着眉头说。  
“我梦见我被一个男人一把推下了高楼，然后我就尖叫着醒了。……我本来以为那是因为我工作压力太大，没想到那竟然是——”  
“平行世界发生的事情，没错，就是那样。”  
男人打了个响指，十分满意地点了点头，唱歌儿似地说道。  
“有趣，没想到两个世界之间还能以这样的方式产生联系。嗯，说不定回去之后还能在这个问题上做做研究——”  
说着，话锋突然一转，又问道：  
“告诉我，你还看到过什么？”  
“……没了。”  
Lois摇着头，有些防备地说道。  
“实际上，即便是这个梦，我也只看到了这么一个场景，没有前因也没有后果，甚至连你的脸也没有看清……”  
讲到这儿，突然紧张起来，反问道：  
“……所以后来发生了什么？”  
“后来？那当然是我们的大英雄来英雄救美啦。”  
男人摊平手掌在身前一划，做出一个飞过的动作，然后突然一下将手掌握成拳，用力一捏，像是在捏死一只飞虫。  
“然后当然，他也死了。嗯，可歌可泣的英雄，可悲可叹的结局。”  
“……”  
Lois没有马上接话，而是又喝了一大口水压了压惊，然后再次抬起眼的时候没有再看向男人，而是看向了自己。  
“……所以，Clark。”  
她说，声音中透着些无力。  
“……为什么你要带他来见我？”  
他是真的没有忍住地揉着眉心摇了摇头。  
“……我很抱歉，Lois。”  
他说，觉得自己也没有什么底气。  
“我——我虽然知道他在原本的世界和我对着干，但关于你的事情我也是今天第一次听说。我——”  
说着看了看男人，却只得到了男人一脸微妙的笑容。  
他使劲叹了口气。  
“……Lois，我真的很抱歉。如果我提前知道这些的话，我可能会找到一种更合适的方式来向你询问这件事情而不是像现在这样——”  
“不过我喜欢这个。”  
男人插话，一脸的理所当然。  
“你知道，虽然Ms. Lane之前当真帮过我不少忙，不过我们可从来没有真正平心静气地对过话。不得不说，那还真是挺遗憾的——噢，别那样看着我。”  
他冲瞪视着向他的Lois摊了摊双手，摆出一副无害的样子。  
“为了防止误会，我可要先说明——Ms. Lane，之前我会对你做出那些让你做噩梦的事情，那只是因为通过那样做我可以打到我最终的目的，就是杀死Superman，仅此而已。而现在，就算是我用你来威胁这里的Clark Kent，我也不能将他逼上死路，更何况这里的Clark Kent竟然连Superman都不是。”  
他撇了撇嘴，一脸戏谑的失落，但随即又恢复了那种兴味盎然的样子看着Lois，继续道：  
“所以我说想和你平心静气地谈谈，就是真的想和你平心静气地谈谈——说实话，我是真的很好奇，一个普通人类怎么就会异想天开地去和一个有着超级力量的外星人谈恋爱——那到底是什么感觉？”  
这一次，连一直坐在旁边力图充当和事佬的他都有点觉得被冒犯了。  
“……Lex，听着。”  
他在Lois做出反应之前对男人沉声说道。  
“我知道你可能还对我有着很多偏见，但这也不是你可以对着一位女士如此失礼的原因——”  
“……等等，Clark。”  
Lois却突然出声，向自己送来一个稍安勿躁的眼神，然后又看向男人，问道：  
“可是我不懂，Mr. Luthor。”  
她说，语气中已经没有了动摇或者犹疑，完全恢复了那个冷静的女记者的状态。  
“如果你是对那个和‘Superman’谈恋爱的Lois Lane感兴趣的话，你就应该去找她问话，而不是我。且不说这里我和Clark早就分手了，就从根本上说，我和那个Lois Lane不是同一个人，而我所熟悉的也根本不是‘Superman’而是Clark Kent——这一点，看到了这里根本没有成为‘Superman’的Clark的你应该很清楚，不是吗？”  
顿了顿，没等男人回应，便又接着道：  
“你说你很遗憾没能和那个Lois Lane好好谈谈，但却在看到我的时候如此迫切地想要和我对话，这其中有着巨大的差异难道你没有认识到吗？……说到底。”  
她正了正坐姿，敏锐而严肃地问道：

“你想通过和一个‘Lois Lane’的对话了解的，到底是和‘Superman’有关的事情，还是和‘Clark Kent’有关的？”

一阵突如其来的沉默。  
他在男人脸上看到一种他从未看到过的、像被戳了痛处一般的纠结。  
他有些讶异地看向Lois，但Lois只是向他歪了一下脑袋，示意他再等等。  
就这样又过了一会儿，男人才终于缓缓地开口：  
“我——”  
他发出声音，听起来有些艰难。  
“我曾经想要的只有Superman的死亡。我根本——根本不在意他到底是怎么回事——我干嘛要在意他？那根本就没有必要。”  
“OK，如果你这样说。”  
Lois对他的回答不置可否，进而追问道：  
“那我是不是可以理解为，你想和我对话，是因为你想了解Clark Kent而非Superman？——如果是的话，我想我可以和你谈谈；而如果不是的话，那我只能说，很遗憾，无可奉告。”  
“……”  
男人紧闭着嘴唇，像是进入了新一轮的纠结。  
他看了看男人，又看了看Lois，有些不确定地说道：  
“Lois，你看，其实这并没有必要——”  
“……OK，那么。”  
又一次地被打断。这一次是被根本没在意自己还在说话的男人。  
他和Lois一起看了过去。  
男人深吸一口气，像是做出了很大决心似地说道：

“——跟我说说你和Clark Kent。”


	6. Chapter 6

他站在厨房里，盯着刚从冰箱里面拿出来的一堆摆在流洗台上的食材，心神不宁地发着愣。  
餐馆的前厅里，Lois和男人的对话还在你来我往地进行着。  
“所以，你到底想知道什么？”  
这是Lois。刚才也正是她在应允了男人谈话的要求之后，眨着眼睛将自己支来厨房的。  
——亲爱的去帮我们做点儿吃的？……是的，是的，我知道你很担心我们，不过只是这点儿距离可拦不住你的听力不是吗？我只是觉得也许你不真的在这儿我们会更自在一点儿，更何况我是真的饿了。所以，拜托了？  
他自然不可能回绝Lois的请求，所以现在他站在了这里。  
只是，不管他无论如何努力地想要将眼前的食材在脑海中组合成料理的样子，都无法取得一丝丝进展。  
“我——”  
男人的声音传来，听起来有些迟疑。他看不见男人的表情，却也能想象他此时低垂着双眼蹙着眉头的样子。  
“……就只是，人类，超人，关于这些的，你知道。”  
男人断断续续地说。  
“这些我从来都不能理解。”  
“你是不能理解我，还是不能理解他？”  
“你们两个。”  
男人这次倒是即答。  
“和超人谈恋爱的人类，和人类谈恋爱的超人——你们两个在我看来，没有一个是可以理喻的。”  
Lois没有立即答话，大概是在思考。  
他趁着这个当儿终于在脑海中迅速组合出了菜谱，然后决定从伴一个沙拉开始。  
将一些蔬菜挑出来放进洗菜篮里，客厅的对话声又开始继续。  
“你知道我们现在已经分手了吧？”  
Lois没有直接回答男人的问题，而是有些突兀地这样问道。  
“可你们曾经是一对儿。”  
男人语气平直，不依不饶。  
Lois像是点了点头，才继续道：  
“是，我们曾经是一对儿，这毋庸置疑；只是，我们的分手也是板上钉钉的事实。……我向你强调这个是因为，我们之间的关系远比你想象的要复杂——一方面，它与什么超人什么人类之类的问题毫无关系，但另一方面，它又确实是因为那些问题而结束的。”  
他将菜篮子放进水池，打开水龙头，有些愣怔地听着Lois的话，任凭自来水哗哗地流。  
而男人也明显没有理解这席话。  
“解释一下。”  
他这样要求，而Lois没有拒绝。  
“实际上，我和他开始一段亲密的关系，和他是超人一点儿关系都没有——那个时候我甚至不知道他有着超能力。我只是由衷地欣赏他的为人，我想他也是一样，所以我们在一起了。仅只是这样而已。”  
“……即使后来你知道他根本不是个‘人’？”  
Lois不紧不慢的陈述被男人尖锐地打断。但她却没有生气，只是轻笑了一声，说道：  
“对，即使我后来知道了他根本不是个地球人，而是个有着奇异力量的外星人，我对他的看法也没有任何改变。我不会因为他的力量而给他加分，当然也不会减分。在我看来，Clark Kent不管有着怎样的身世背景，他都只是那个我爱的Clark Kent，仅此而已。”  
他脸上一热，猛地一眨眼才意识到自己已经盯着哗哗的水流很久了。他赶忙伸出手去开始洗菜，但餐厅里面的对话还是让他完全无法集中精力。  
“可是他有着那么强大的力量，那力量一旦真正被他掌握，就没有任何人可以驾驭得了。”  
男人追问着。  
“你就不害怕他有一天会失控吗？”  
Lois却噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“他为什么会失控？他可是那个老好人的Clark Kent！”  
“可他甚至不是个‘人类’！”  
男人突然抬高声音，用着即使不用超级听力都能隐约听到的音量喊道。  
“他也许有一天就会伤害这个星球上的人！”  
Lois却沉默了一会儿，之后才怀有疑惑地开口：  
“……Mr. Luthor，我其实一直不是很明白，为什么你会如此执着于将Clark划分到‘人类’的对立面？”  
“因为他本来就不是——”  
“他不是出身于这个地球，我知道。但那又如何？”  
Lois反问，像是在说今天是个晴天一样自然。  
“你看一看Clark——你看看他从外表来看就和我们这里的人类没有任何区别，脑袋，五官，身体，四肢——不过这不是最重要的。重要的是，你看看他的内心——他会笑，会哭，会生气，会失落……他和我们一样有着所有这些最朴素也是最丰富的情感——除了出身不是这颗星球、并且力量稍微大了一些之外，他就和你、和我都是一样普通的存在啊。即使这样，你也坚持要将他看作是个敌人吗？”  
“……可是他的力量，他的力量就是关键不是吗？”  
男人呼吸有些急促起来，气息不稳地说道。  
“他的那种过于超常的力量本身就值得人们戒备——”  
“你看，你自己不是也承认了吗？”  
Lois突然插话，用着一种有些小小得意的语气说道。  
“你也承认，值得戒备的是‘力量’本身，不是吗？而Clark，他只是刚好拥有了那种力量，仅此而已。”  
“……你是说Clark Kent即使拥有那种力量也不会成为威胁。”  
男人说，语气里面充满了不信任。  
”可你怎么能肯定这一点？就像你刚说的，他根本不是一个全善的神明，他有情感，就自然会有自己的倾向——你怎么能保证，有一天他就倾向到了人类的对立面？”  
“说实话，我不能保证。”  
Lois答得坦率，但却真诚。

“——所以我也在努力，努力将善意带给他，也让他愿意用善意面对这个世界。我在努力和他一起成为更好的人。”

长时间的空白。  
他终于反应过来，自己洗菜洗了太久了。  
慌忙伸手关上水，将湿漉漉的菜叶子捞出来，切成小片放进沙拉碗中，又加进一些水果，最后在上面倒上些沙拉酱——至此，他终于完成了进到厨房以来的第一道料理。  
……如果沙拉也能称得上是料理的话。  
舒出一口气，调整了一下心态和面部表情，他端起碗来，想要把这盘好歹能填填肚子的东西送出去，却又偏偏在这时又听到男人的声音传了过来。  
“……可是你们还是分手了。”  
男人说，语气冷淡而嘲讽。  
“虽然你说的好听，可你们最终不还是这个下场吗？他的力量到头来还是一颗绊脚石，你根本不能忽视这个不是吗？”  
“……你说的一部分是对的。”  
Lois轻叹一声，听起来有些无可奈何。  
“他的能力，终究还是没能完全被忽视——但却不是被我，而是被他自己。”  
“……被他自己？为什么？”  
“……你要知道。”  
Lois停下来，听声音应是喝了一口水，才继续道：  
“当他有着那样的能力，并且想要用那样的能力解决点儿什么麻烦事儿的时候，总免不了要涉入一些危险当中。……而若那些危险我也有或主动或被动地涉及的话，按照现在他不完整的能力，他有时会变得无暇旁顾。”  
“……你是说，他嫌你是个累赘。”  
男人莫名肯定地做出这样一个判断，这让Lois爆发出一连串的咳嗽。  
“什么？！不，不不不，当然不！”  
她一边极力否定着，一边顺着气，而后甚至有些好笑地笑了起来。  
“他当然不会嫌我是个累赘——如果他嫌弃一个没有特殊能力的女人的话，他从一开始就不会愿意和我谈恋爱好么？”  
Lois像是又喝了一口水，这才彻底平静下来，接着道：  
“这事儿是，Clark从来没有嫌弃过我——他只是在担忧他自己不能保护好我。”  
“……”  
男人沉吟了一会儿。  
“他觉得如果你出事，那都是他的责任。”  
“就是这样——真的很傻，不是吗？”  
Lois说，像是轻轻摇了摇头。  
“实际上，如果我不想让自己受伤，我完全可以躲在安全的地方看他一个人去解决那些事情就好。但有的时候，当我看到他一个人也有些难以应付的时候，作为一个爱他的人，自然会想要帮他做些什么，不是么？而当我选择那样做的时候，我就已经想好了可能的后果——不管发生什么，我都明白那只是我一个人的责任。……但很明显，Clark他从来不那样认为。”  
“所以这就是你们分手的原因？”  
“简单来说，是的。”  
Lois直率地承认道。  
“就在一次我被一颗子弹打伤了小腿之后，我们之间的关系也结束了。……这不是我们当中任何一个的错，就只是，我想，大概是他还没能和自己的力量之间达成妥协。”  
“妥协。”  
男人重复了一遍这个词，若有所思。  
Lois叹口气，道：  
“是的，妥协——就像是，他能坦然接受自己的力量，又不为其所困。这很困难，我知道——尤其是在他是个这样善良的人，可却又渴求着比现在更为完整的强大的情况下——我试过说服他，却也没有成功。但我仍然还是希望他能够做到如此。”  
顿了顿，又一字一顿道：

“我希望有一天能看到他按照自己的本心去运用自己的能力，却又不被那些本不该他背负的责任压弯了脊背。”

又是一段长时间的无声。  
无声之中，他听到一声东西悄然破裂的声音——来自自己的手里。  
他低下头，看见自己手中握着的沙拉碗壁俨然出现了一道裂痕。  
他赶忙放松了手上的力道，将碗小心翼翼地放到流洗台，拿出另一个碗，将拌好的沙拉腾了过去。  
经过这么一折腾，那碗沙拉已经彻底没有了好看的卖相，只剩下了一堆理不清楚的乱糟糟。  
——就像自己此时的心境一样。  
他知道Lois是个可遇而不可求的好姑娘——一直都知道，即便他们已经分手了这么多年——可正因如此，他才不能忍受让自己耽搁了她的大好人生。  
……他不得不承认，Lois说得一针见血。

——自己终究，还是没能和自己那说不清楚是好事还是坏事的超级能力达成必要的妥协。

“……所以。”  
一片长得过头的沉默中，男人突然出声，重新带动了空气的流动。  
“按照你的意思。”  
他说，语速和他惯常相比异常缓慢，像是在罕见地斟酌他的字句。  
“即使有一天，他掌握了他全部的能力，你也不希望他成为那个被人们称为‘救世主’的Superman？”  
“……他成不了救世主。”  
Lois没有对那个称呼做出什么评价，而是直指重点地如是说。  
“不管他最后获得的力量有多么强大，他都不可能成为救世主。那不是他能承担的，也不是他应该承担的。”  
“那他应该是什么？”  
“Clark Kent。”  
Lois答得干脆利落，就像是在说一个亘古真理。  
“不管他最终获得了多大的力量，他也终归只是Clark Kent——那个从小镇出来的，善良、温柔又阳光的男孩儿——他会去爱，也值得被爱——值得收获一个善良的人能够收获的一切。”  
说到这儿，轻声笑起来，像是看到了什么最美好的愿景。

“而我只是希望，当他真的获得他全部力量的时候，能有人和他并肩站在一起，帮他面对那力量以及那力量所带来的一切，即便那个人并不是我。”

几秒空白。

“如果那个时候，没有这样一个人，会怎么样？”  
“……我终归不是他，也不是什么预言家。我没有办法为未来的他做出任何肯定的答复。但唯一有一点，我能肯定地回答你。”  
“……是什么？”  
“那就是，如果出现那种情况，那么他也一定会觉得寂寞，觉得失落，觉得无所适从——

“——就像任何一个站在高处却不被人理解的普通人一样。”

对话进行到这里，以男人彻底的沉默而陷入终结。  
他呆呆地看着面前的那碗沙拉，觉得自己的心脏正跳出直震鼓膜的声响。那让他觉得又温暖，又难过。  
而将他从这似乎永无止尽的纠结状态拉出去的，最终还是Lois的声音。  
“Clark？你做个饭怎么这么慢，我快饿死啦！”  
他因为这声喊叫猛地回神，眨了眨眼，有些慌张地一把抄起那碗沙拉，向外厅走去。  
餐厅里，男人扭着头看着窗外，执拗地不愿意看向自己。  
而Lois看着自己的眼神里面有一些温暖柔软到让他想哭的光亮。  
“Clark，我知道你其实什么都知道，甚至不用我说今天这番话。”  
她这样说着，拿起她的挎包站起身来，走到自己身边捶了捶自己的肩膀。  
“但我只是想让你知道，不管怎样，我都会站在你这边的——虽然今天我确实是没有时间赞扬你的手艺了。”  
她向自己调皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后又回头看了一眼仍然将后脑勺朝向这边的卷发男人，轻声道：  
“至于他的事情，你放心，我会帮你打探打探的，虽然‘世界线穿越’这种事情听起来也不像是那样简单就能打听清楚的事儿。做好持久战的准备吧。”  
说完，便就像来时那样踏着爽快的步子，向门口走去了。  
“那么就这样，我们有时间再聊。”  
他在此时终于找回了自己的声音，在Lois还未拉开门的时候喊道：  
“Lois，谢谢你！……回头给你做大餐吃。”  
而Lois只是冲他笑起来。  
“菜单我来定。”  
留下这句话便消失在门后了。  
他低下头轻笑了两声，而后敛了敛神色，走到桌边，将那碗命途多舛的沙拉放在桌上，又在刚才Lois做过的位置坐了下。  
男人仍然没有看向他。  
他思索了一下，张口道：  
“……Lois说的话，从我的角度也不好去评价。我只能说，你可以选择信，也可以选择不信。但不管怎样，我们都会想办法帮你找回去的法子，这一点你尽管放心。”  
男人依旧保持着看向窗外的姿势，不为所动。  
他又坐在那里等了一会儿，也没能等来男人的任何反应。于是放弃地叹出一口气，起身打算再去厨房简单做点吃食。  
但却在他刚刚踏出一步的时候，听到男人突然出声：  
“如果——”  
他停下脚步，回过头，看见男人此时正定定地看着自己。  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛中，摇晃着似乎下一秒就会破碎的迷茫，与无措。  
他张了张口，却没有应声，只是安静地等着男人的下文。  
但终究，男人并没有给他任何下文，而只是垂下脑袋，缓慢地晃了晃，摇动的发丝隐约扫过他像是自嘲般上扬的唇角，然后又一次别过脸去，不动了。  
他没有追问什么，只是在稍加思量之后，走过去，手掌轻轻地抚慰似地拍了拍男人的肩膀，然后又一次回到了厨房，留给了男人一整个餐厅的静默。


	7. Chapter 7

从他的餐馆出来之后，男人就陷入了一种无解的沉默。  
那种沉默带着一种近乎抑郁的浓稠，让他甚至连话都不知道该如何向男人搭。  
所以，相对无言的状况就像一块冰块，凝固在他们之间。从到家，到吃晚餐，再到男人进入卧房休息，那冰块都没有任何消融的迹象。

他躺在客厅的长沙发上瞪着天花板，即便在一片黑暗之中也没能松开自己紧皱的眉头。

……讲老实话，他其实不是很懂，男人为什么会对自己的身份有着一种异乎寻常的执念。这种执念似乎深深印刻在男人的脑子里，让他从一开始就无论如何不肯正视自己并不是什么“Superman”的现实，并影响着他的一举一动。  
而今天，和Lois的对话可以说是将自己与“Superman”没有必然联系这个事实毫不容情地塞到了男人的眼皮底下，逼着他甚至将其中的细节都看了个遍。  
他着实没有想到事情会发展成这样，自然也拿不准这到底会是一件好事还是坏事。  
只是，男人后来那种似乎连魂魄都失却了的状态，的确让他很是担心。  
……他总觉得，那样的连掩饰脆弱都忘记了的男人看起来就像是个已经出现了裂痕的玻璃娃娃，稍微一碰，也许就会碎成一片一片。  
他是真的很害怕，男人会就此一蹶不振，甚至做出什么不可挽回的事情来。  
所以现在，他根本就不敢入睡，无时无刻不绷紧神经听着卧室里面的动静，好让自己能够随时应对可能出现的突发情况。

黑夜凉薄的寂静中，男人辗转反侧的动静，让他心绪难宁。

实际上，他知道，从男人出现在这个世界以来，男人就从来没有睡得很安稳过。他的睡眠听起来总是很浅，并且伴随着一次又一次的惊醒。这让他有些担忧，但却还不至于到不安的地步。他觉得也许这是男人到了新环境里一时难以适应的表现，所以男人不提，他也不问，只是想再观察一段时间再说。  
但，现在这样的状况明显和前两天不同。卧室里面传来的动静近乎于狂躁，过于频繁翻身的声音让他浑身肌肉都绷紧，甚至下一秒就可以跳起来去敲开卧室的房门。  
……等等，也许去敲敲门问问对方还好不好此时真的会是个好主意。他觉得此时他真的需要一些来自男人直接的回应让自己能稍微安心一些。  
这样想着，他摸起眼镜戴上，从沙发上坐起了身来。  
几乎是同时，他也听到了门里面男人急躁地掀开被子跳下床的声音。  
他甚至还没有来得及起身去按开客厅的灯，卧室的门就唰地被打开了。  
昏暗中，他看见男人穿着白色的睡衣，以一种类似幽灵似的样态直勾勾地盯着自己，从表情到声音都无比僵硬地开口问道：

“——你到底是谁？……而我又是谁？”

他坐在那儿，就这样愣了三秒，然后没有理会男人的问题，而是起身走到男人身边，不由分说地拉住男人的手腕将他引到沙发边上。  
整个过程中，男人脚步虚浮，毫不挣扎。  
他按着男人的肩膀让男人在长沙发上坐下，将刚才自己盖的毯子扯过来搭到男人身上，然后直起身来想要去厨房热一杯牛奶。  
却在连步子都没有踏出去的时候便被一把拉住了手腕。  
再度低头看向男人，看到男人抿着失了血色的唇，用那双混了太多夜色在内的灰蓝眼眸近乎病态地看着自己，一动不动。  
他叹了口气，放弃了去厨房的想法，而是顺从地在男人身边坐下，不动声色地将被拉住的手抽出来，又安抚地拍了拍男人的手背，才收回到自己的大腿上。  
“……你——”  
他想问“你还好吗”，但却因为明显一点都不好的男人的样子而没有问完。语尾在空气中延宕，又转了个向，改问道：  
“……你在疑惑的，到底是什么？”  
“……我不知道。”  
男人在些许犹豫后，用一种随时都会淹没在黑暗中的声音这样说，边说边慢慢蜷起身体，缩成一个双臂抱着膝盖的姿势，整个人看起来就像一只受伤的小猫。  
“我只是不知道——不知道如果你，Clark Kent，从来都只是Clark Kent而不是别的什么——如果你从来都可以不是敌人——那我所做的一切，又都是为了什么？”  
带着颤抖地呼气，吸气。

“……而这个世界上，如果从来都不存在一个需要被排除的Superman，那Lex Luthor的存在，又是为了什么？”

他完全无法回答这个问题。  
他只是突然想起，就在男人刚刚来到这里的那天晚上，男人背对着整个城市的阑珊灯火，也曾语带颤音地向自己如是发问。  
他终于意识到，也许这几天来，男人从未摆脱这个问题的困扰，只是今天和Lois的对话让他积攒的疑问终于到了爆发出来的时刻。  
……然而，遗憾的是，即便他意识到了这一点，也无法想出任何有帮助的回答。  
所以，他只能用一种半是抱歉半是疑惑的眼神看着男人，心下犹豫着到底应不应该追问男人一些细节。  
但男人却在自己做出决定之前，更加抱紧了双腿，低下头，梦呓一般说出了三个字：  
“……那很疼。”  
他因为不能理解那其中的意义而没能接话。  
男人目光空茫地轻轻摇了摇头，嘴角勾起一抹虚弱而自嘲的笑。  
“……每当我父亲打我的时候，”  
他说，声音飘渺却沉重，就像来自黑暗的深处的冷雾。  
“每当他打我的时候，他都会大声地质问我为什么我会出生在这个世界，质问我的存在是否有任何意义。……那很疼，真得很疼，疼到我有时也会觉得，也许我就不该出现在这里，也许我的存在就是没有任何意义——直到那一天。”  
他交叉在小小腿前的双手手指死死绞紧了睡裤的布料，指甲盖上泛起不正常的白色。  
“——直到那一天，我看着他倒在我的脚下，抽搐，静止，然后僵硬。看着他那曾经向我挥下的手掌再也抬不起来。”  
停下来，哼笑一声，而后继续道：  
“那一刻，我才终于明白，啊啊，原来我存在就是为了这个——为了推翻那些自以为是的独揽大权者，为了平衡那些永远不可能无辜的力量。对，没错，就是这个——我的伤疤，我的疼痛——我的存在本身——都是因为这个才有了意义。……Lex Luthor就是为了这个，才活到现在，并且需要一直活下去的。”  
他花了一些时间，才真正理解这段话的含义——过于沉重的含义，让他所有的话语都沉沉地坠在了身体深处，没有任何一个单词能够来到嘴边。  
而男人却没有管他的沉默，只是又摇了一下头，接着道：  
“……所以，当我看到Superman的时候，我——我就是觉得，我必须处理这个。”  
顿了顿。  
“这就是，Lex Luthor必须处理Superman，那个绝对力量的权现，就是这么一回事。不需要理由，也不需要被别人理解，就只是必须，必须这么做不可。否则、”  
又顿了顿。  
“……否则，Lex Luthor的存在就会失去他的意义。”  
“……、……”  
他张了张嘴，下意识地想要反驳，但却无望地发现，仍然没有任何一个单词从身体深处浮上来。  
他只得合上双唇，听男人在鼻腔中发出一声哼鸣——他觉得男人也许是想冷笑，但听起来却更像是隐忍的哭泣——然后继续道：  
“……可是现在，你却告诉我，那个需要被当作威胁排除掉的Superman也许从来都只是一个幻象——他只不过是Clark Kent，也只能是Clark Kent，甚至、甚至有着这辈子都不做Superman的可能——他有力量，可他不是敌人，也不需要被人想方设法地杀死。……他就只是、只是那样而已。我——”  
话音戛然而止。  
男人咬住了自己的下嘴唇，闭上眼睛，将脸埋进了双膝之间。  
“……我没办法、没办法处理这个。”  
他的声音带着浓重的鼻音和掩盖不住的颤抖，闷闷地从膝间断续传出。  
“我真的没有办法——我只是、我不能——”  
再一次地戛然而止。  
而这一次，停顿持续了很久，久到他甚至怀疑男人是不是就那样失去了意识。  
直到男人声音轻如蚊蝇地最后吐出了三个字：

“……我好疼。”

他觉得男人声音里的疼痛裹着化不开的夜色，直接侵略了自己的心脏。

他试图寻回自己的声音，却发现所有的言语仍然埋在深渊之中。  
但他却无论如何无法放任自己眼睁睁地看着男人就这样被冷寂的黑暗吞没。  
——所以他伸出了手，抓住了对方仍然死死握着睡裤布料的手，即便受到了挣扎也没有放开。  
“……Lex。”  
他感受着对方的手在自己的手中留下冰冷而僵硬的触感，逼迫自己说些什么。  
“我……我感到很抱歉，因为此时我真的不知道该对你说些什么才是对的。我……我从来没有过和你类似的经历，所以我完全不知道该说些什么、不该说些什么……”  
那只手又开始了挣扎，但他仍然死死抓着不放，又继续道：  
“……但，我不知道这对你来说能有多大效用，我只是觉得，接下来这些话无论如何得告诉你——就只是，听我说完，好吗？”  
挣扎停止了，但冰冷和僵硬依旧。  
他有些紧张地清了一下嗓子，谨慎地开口，用自己最轻柔的声音说道：  
“……我只是想说，Lex，你完全不需要靠否认别的什么来定义你自己——你就在这里，实实在在，确凿无疑。”  
手中的手指抽动了两下。  
“但是——”  
“没有什么但是，Lex，在这件事情上没有。”  
他有些强硬地打断对方的辩驳，然后又立刻放软了声音，接着道：  
“我知道你的经历也许会让你一时半会儿不能想明白这个，但你看，此时此刻，你就在这里，坐在我身边，我能和你说话，也能触摸到你；我能知道你的名字叫Lex Luthor，是个有着十分聪明的头脑和一些小脾气的有些神秘的青年，正在因为一些很复杂的事情而感到苦恼和难过——这不就是你确确实实、并且独一无二地存在在这里的证明么？”  
“……”  
男人的手指出现了一瞬间的放松，但很快又绷紧了起来。  
“……可是那又如何？”  
他反问，虚弱而无助。  
“如果没有——没有所有那些，我的存在就仍然没有意义——”  
“怎么会呢？”  
他安抚道，像在安抚一个受了惊吓的孩童。  
“你不是说，你是一个大企业的总裁么？那么即便你不做那些和Superman有关的事情，也总会有人需要你——”  
“……没有！”  
男人却突然一下没有任何预兆地爆发出来。他猛地抬起头，用一双好似困兽的眼睛盯着自己，手紧握成拳硌在自己的掌心里面，甚至能让自己隐约感受到手背上凸起的青筋的轮廓。  
“没有人、没有人真的需要我——他们看到的只是老Luthor的继承人，LexCorp的年轻CEO，新晋的年轻亿万富翁……可却没有人真得看着‘我’！”  
他急促地喘口气，继续近乎失控地喊道。  
“公司里们那群老头子，慕名而来的记者，亦或人云亦云的普罗大众……所有这些人，不管是谁，都没有人真得愿意听我讲话，愿意了解我到底在想什么，到底想做什么，没有！他们所看到的那个Lex Luthor，即便不是我也没有任何区别——如果是这样的话，我又该拿什么来证明我的存在是有意义的？！”  
“……”  
他看着因为刚才的一通歇斯底里的大喊而气息不稳大喘着气的男人，在短暂的无言后开口，沉声道：  
“……如果你这么说。……如果你认为，没有人真的看着你、需要你——”  
他一字一句斟酌着词句，表情严肃，而声音温柔。

“——那么就由我来。”

男人的表情——所有那些狂乱的、悲戚的、受伤的表情——都在这一瞬间消失了。  
“……你说——”  
“我说，如果你需要有一个人，来帮你证明，你——Lex Luthor，就只是Lex Luthor而不是别的什么——存在在这里的意义，那么我很乐意效劳。”  
停了一下，却没等男人做出任何回应，便继续道：  
“这意味着，我愿意听你想说的话，去了解你真实的想法和动机，并且接受你所有的喜怒哀乐，只要你想和我分享——这样，会不会让你觉得好过一点？”  
“……”  
男人就那样空白着表情看了自己很长时间，甚至连握住的拳头都慢慢地松开了。  
“……你——”  
他艰难地发出声音，像是必须努力顺着舌头才能说出完整的话语。  
“你又为什么要这样做……？”  
“……是啊，为什么呢。”  
他自己也有些无奈地轻笑起来，晃了晃脑袋，道：  
“也许是因为我就是这么一个多管闲事的老好人，又也许是因为你身上实在有着一些让人放心不下的特质……谁知道呢，有些事情本身就很难解释清楚的，不是吗？”  
这样说着，用拇指指肚轻轻点了点男人的手背。  
“而且，现在的重点是你，不是我——就像我之前曾对你说过的那样。”  
又画着圆圈揉了揉。

“——你觉得，我提出的建议怎么样？”

男人缓慢地眨了一下眼。  
“我——”  
又眨了一下。  
“……我……”  
他看到男人的眼角悄然堆积起了一些湿润的晶莹。  
他用一个温暖的笑容填补了男人语言的空缺。  
“……那么，如果你现在有什么想说的，或者想做的，都尽管去说、去做。”  
说着，仿佛做出承诺般地向男人点了点头。

“——我会一直在这儿的。”

男人急而深地吸进一口气，引起空气猛烈的震颤。  
“……我觉得、很疼。”  
他磕磕绊绊地说，眼角的晶莹摇摇欲坠。  
“我——、……”  
尾音被一声呜咽淹没。  
男人死死地咬住了下唇。  
他轻叹一声，松开握着男人手掌的手，抬起胳膊揽住了男人的肩膀，然后一个用力，便让男人的额头靠在了自己的肩上。

而下一秒，自己的肩头便被一片温热打得湿透。

他就这样在一片低垂的黑暗中，安抚地一下下拍着男人的臂膀，听着男人无声的恸哭持续了很久、很久。


	8. Chapter 8

后来，男人哭到意识模糊，甚至都无法凭自己的力量站起来。  
他没有办法，只能将男人横抱起来，送进了卧室。  
男人的体重比他看起来的还要轻些，而放弃了所有挣扎的姿势则让这种轻带上了虚弱的意味。  
他小心翼翼地将男人放在床上，动作无比轻缓地帮男人拉上被子，使劲抿住了唇间一声担忧的叹息。  
男人闭着双眼，睫毛轻颤，整个人一动不动。  
他看着男人脸上哭过之后的一片乱七八糟，想了想，而后轻手轻脚地走去洗手间，打了一盆热水并且扔了一条毛巾在里面，然后回到卧室。  
男人仍然维持着刚才的姿势，看起来像是陷入了昏沉的睡眠。  
他尽量不弄出很大动静地在床边坐下，将水盆放在脚边，捞出毛巾拧干，帮男人擦起了脸。  
毛巾轻柔地划过男人的颧骨，脸颊，唇角，鼻翼。在夜光中，收起了一切锐利的男人睡颜沉静，神情年幼而无辜，面部线条被那一头金棕色卷发衬得柔软到不可思议。

他在不知觉间，没有任何缘由地屛住了呼吸。

他是在将毛巾从男人的脸上收回的时候，才慢慢找回自己正常呼吸的频率的。  
男人一直没有醒——或者说，装作没有醒——其实在毛巾擦过男人眼角的时候，他就从男人身上几乎微不可察的一个轻颤判断男人约莫是醒来了，但男人不睁眼，他也就不戳穿，只是将毛巾丢回盆里，用唇形说出一句晚安，然后俯身端起水盆，准备离开。  
却在走到门边的时候，措不及防地接收到了男人的声音。  
“……你会后悔的。”  
男人的声音又嘶哑又无力，并且不带有任何情感的起伏，就像在描述一个不可证伪的事实，如同入水的墨汁一样渗透进了夜色里。  
他就那样端着盆，回过头。  
刚才一直坚持装睡的男人此时正半睁着双眼看向自己，目光中闪烁着一些带着凉意的东西。  
“……你一定会后悔的。”  
他又重复了一遍这句话，然后再度闭上双眼，侧过脸去，将半张脸埋进了枕头里。  
他站在那里，犹豫了一下，而后选择将水盆在门边放下，自己走回了床边，又一次在床边坐了下。  
男人仍然侧着头闭着眼，不看他。  
他伸手，重新掖了掖男人的被角，轻声问道：  
“……我会后悔什么？”  
男人就着自己掖被角的动作在被子下面蜷了蜷身体。  
“……你刚才说的那些。”  
顿了顿，声音变得更加轻飘。  
“什么……你会在我身边，之类的那些。”  
“……”  
他张口想要否认，但却在真正说出来之前重新组织了语言，转而问道：  
“……为什么我会后悔？”  
“……因为你的‘正义’和我做过的那些从来不相容。”  
男人蹭着枕头晃了晃脑袋。  
“你不能——你不能真得做到那些。”  
他有片刻没能做出任何回答。  
这倒不是说他不想，但他只是一下子想起了就在一段时间之前男人说过的那些事情——所有那些暴力，疼痛，杀戮和死亡，那些在男人身上留下不可抹去的伤痕的事情——从而不知道根本没有经历过任何一项的自己到底应该出于一种什么立场，又该做出怎样的回答才能不显得悲天悯人，又能让男人信服。  
所以他只是沉默着。而这沉默似乎又让男人更加确信了他的想法。  
他仍然带着有眼泪痕迹的鼻音哼笑了一声。  
“……我就知道你其实根本做不到。”  
他说，将脸又更多地埋进了枕头一点。  
“我毒杀了我父亲。我为了设计Superman而炸了整个国会厅甚至让我的女助理陪了葬。我绑架他的妈妈，还将他的女朋友推下摩天楼。我甚至为了杀掉他而造出怪物毁掉了整个城市——”  
他一项一项陈述着自己做过的事情，尾音微颤，但语调却是一种自虐式的平静。  
“……我不会后悔自己曾经做过什么，即便你告诉我那都是出于某种虚妄的偏执我也绝不会后悔——Alexander Luthor如果没有那些的话根本走不到今天这一步，若是后悔，我还不如从窗户直接跳下去来得直接——所以不，我不会为那些而忏悔什么。……但这也并不是说，我会盲目到从未想过那些事情会带来的后果。”  
深呼吸。  
“……而那些后果之中，绝对不可能包括‘被Clark Kent接纳’这一项。”  
“……”  
他看着男人几乎将整张脸压进枕头的姿势，听着男人愈发沉闷起来的声音，片刻无言。他花了一会儿时间思考到底要不要扳着男人的肩膀让他翻过身来，好歹换一个能够正常呼吸的姿势，但最终还是因为男人像刺猬一样蜷起的身形而没有这么做。  
他只是在脑海里面逐字逐句地整理了一下自己的回答，然后呼出一口气，开口道：  
“……我确实不知道，如果我是你那个世界的Clark Kent，抑或我亲身经历过你说的那些，此时还能不能像这样和你平心静气地对话。……毕竟你做过的那些事，从我的角度来看，可能确实有些……夸张了。”  
男人抽搐似地扯了一下嘴角，看不出来是哭是笑。  
他间隔了几秒，才继续道：  
“……但重点是，现在的我并不是那个Clark Kent，也没有经历过那些打打杀杀的事件。我就只是一个在和平的世界里做着和平的工作偶尔靠着自己半生不熟的力量去解决点儿小问题的外星家伙，而你对我来说，也只是一个某天突然不知从哪里冒出来的需要帮助的世界线穿越者，仅此而已。”  
喘口气，放慢语速道。  
“……这意味着，不管你之前做过的事情再如何惊天动地，我都没有任何资格去评判你。”  
男人僵着身子维持着那个看起来像要阻绝自己的呼吸一般的姿势，一声不吭。  
他缓缓呼出一口气。  
“……也许你到现在还是不能做到相信我，又或许你仍然觉得一个有着力量的外星人就是会凭着自己的‘正义感’来擅自判断该将什么人扔下地狱——但我必须得说，我确实不会这样做。”  
“……”  
男人隐约皱了皱眉头。  
“……你怎么能保证这个。”  
他问，语气中充满了质疑。  
“不去做价值判断——说的好听，可你一个所谓的‘正义感’爆棚的家伙，又怎么能真的——”  
“……我不需要保证这个。”  
他柔声打断男人的质询，摇了摇头，道。  
“我说我不会因为你的过去而评判你，不是说我‘努力不去’这样做，而是说，我根本没有这样做的必要。”  
“……”  
男人哽了哽。  
“……那是什么意思。”  
“意思是，关于你的评价，自会有你的世界的人去完成——他们也许会将你奉为英雄，又也许会将你视为公敌，但这都与我无关——我不能干涉他们的想法，同时他们也不能干涉我的。就是这样简单。”  
他直白却又柔和地解释道。  
“而现在，这个世界的我面对来自异世界的你，要关注的只是怎样帮你渡过这段困难的时期，然后找到帮你回去的方法，如此而已。”  
想了想，又补充道。  
“这大概就是最符合我的‘正义感’的选择了。”  
男人又沉默了许久。  
“……你的‘正义感’也许在让你试图帮助一个千古罪犯。”  
他再度开口时这样说，语气中的嘲讽说不清楚是在嘲笑他们之中的谁。  
“我几乎可以肯定，现在我的世界里面的警察正在到处搜捕‘畏罪潜逃’的大坏蛋Lex Luthor。那些之前还顺着我的计划在街上烧Superman人偶的家伙可能正每天看着新闻，等着将他们手指指点在我的脊背上——”  
冷哼一声。  
“……Superman是死了。可那个悲剧英雄式的结局并不能给我留下任何成为正面人物的余地。”  
句子与句子之间的停顿带着明显的讽刺和小小的凄凉。  
“……即使这样，你也要说你帮助我符合你的‘正义’吗？”  
“……”  
他因为男人的诘问思考了一下，而后没有正面回答，只是沉声说了一句话：

“……可你在我的眼里，终归只是Lex Luthor。”

男人这一次的沉默长久到自己差点儿认为对方又一次陷入了沉睡。  
……直到他终于满满地从枕头中扭过脸来，带着一种混杂着惊诧愤懑和无奈的微小笑意看着自己。  
“……你这个神经病（Your psychic）。”  
他轻声念道。  
“而且还不是因为脑子太好而不被人理解的那种。”  
他对着终于愿意面对自己展现放松状态的男人轻笑起来。  
“是，我知道我脑子不算特别好使的那种，在你看来大概更为迟钝了。”  
停了停，又认真道。  
“但这并不意味着我不会为自己说过的话负责。”  
“……”  
男人盯着自己看了一会儿，然后又一次闭上了眼，撇过了头去。  
而他终归不会告诉男人，在自己这种过于良好的视力下，仅只靠这种程度的掩饰是遮盖不了红起来的耳尖的。  
他只是又一次地帮男人整理了一下被角，又隔着被子安抚似地拍了拍男人的手臂，轻声道：  
“时候也不早了。你还是先好好休息吧。”  
说罢，站起身来走到门边，端起那盆早已凉透的水，想要留男人在房内休息。  
却在打开门的同时再度听到了男人极轻却绝不会被自己错过的声音。  
“……如果你真的会为自己说过的话负责。”  
男人嘟囔着说，侧躺在床上，将被子拉到下巴，遮挡着自己的视线。  
“那么今晚就留下来证明这一点。”  
又向上拽了拽被子，将他的声音捂得更为模糊不清，但却仍然一字不落地落进了自己的耳朵。

“……我讨厌在黑暗之中一个人。”

他当然不可能拒绝。

于是，当他在洗手间收拾停当，回到卧室拉了把椅子在床边坐下，听见男人似乎十分不情愿地说出一句“……理论上说，如果明天天气好，你晒晒太阳体力就能恢复”的时候，他除了轻笑出声没能做出任何别的反应。  
男人蜷了蜷身子，没理他。  
他清了清嗓子，又一次轻轻拍了拍男人的臂膀，柔声说道：  
“晚安。”  
而男人回应给他的，只有不一会儿就从床铺间传出的，沉稳的寝息。  
他在一片静谧的夜色中看着男人带着些稚气的睡颜，觉得这大概是这段日子以来自己收到的最好的晚安了。


	9. Chapter 9

“鸡蛋煎得老了点儿，香肠上盐放多了，但是培根里面胡椒又少了些。另外，面包我喜欢更软一点的，而且我一点儿都不明白你为什么会觉得橙汁比苹果汁好喝。”  
餐桌对面，男人说个不停，但也没妨碍他不停将那些被他批判了一遍的食物往嘴里送。  
“很明显，你这个厨师还不太够格。”  
而已经解决完了自己那份早餐的他端起手边“不如苹果汁好喝”的橙汁抿了一口，咽下马上就要脱口而出的笑声。  
“我开餐馆好几年，还真是第一次被人这么批得体无完肤。”  
“那说明所有去你那儿吃饭的人品味都不够格。”  
男人眼也不抬，答得理所当然。  
他耸了耸肩膀。  
“你是客人，你说了算。”  
说罢，又忍不住问道：  
“告诉我，你在自己家里吃饭的时候，是不是也这么罗嗦？”  
“……”  
男人把最后一片培根放到嘴里，咀嚼，咽下，又拿起手边装满了橙汁的杯子，轻轻地晃了晃。  
“……实际上。”  
他低垂着双眼看着那杯橙汁，久久不愿意将目光挪开。  
“在那个老家伙还活着的时候，我在吃饭的时候，要么是听他各种各样无聊的谩骂，要么就是在管家的注视下一个人面对巨大的餐桌。而在他死后，终于再也没有那些辱骂和那些目光了。……什么都没有了。”  
最后几个字说得很轻，但自然逃不过他听力过人的耳朵。  
他看着男人仍然垂着眼帘，将玻璃杯抬到单薄的唇边，一口一口地抿了起来。  
他觉得胸口就像被什么东西拧了一下，有种无比别扭的隐痛。这让他不自在地轻咳了一声。  
“……那我想，现在你终于有机会能够发挥你美食家的天赋了。”  
脑子里划过许多安慰的话，但最后说出来的却是带着轻快笑意的调侃。  
“也许我不是个够格的厨师，不过我向来虚心求教。”  
男人终于抬起了眼看向自己。他将喝了小半杯的橙汁放到一边，摸起桌上的纸巾擦了擦嘴，又冲自己挑了一下眉毛。  
“那我想，你应该先从苹果汁开始。”  
“嗯哼，简单易懂，便于操作。专业性的指导。”  
他故作正经地说，没错过对方脸上一闪而过的笑意。  
“所以。”  
他上扬着唇角，站起身来收拾餐具，同时向男人提出建议。  
“我想你大概不介意今天和我一起出门转转？我们可以顺路买点你喜欢的食材。”  
“你本来的目的地是哪儿？”  
男人没有急着回答，而是这样问道。  
他端着一堆餐具走进厨房，将它们尽数放在水池里，感觉到男人的目光一直追着自己，不知道为什么因此感到些许雀跃。  
“实际上，这取决于你。”  
他打开水龙头开始刷碗，因为水流的声音而稍微放大了些音量说道。  
“我就是觉得也许你需要更加了解一下这个世界，并且出去散散心？”  
“……不坏。”  
男人的回答过了几秒才传过来。  
“除了我也不知道你们这里有什么好转的地方之外。”  
他刷着碗，有些抱歉地道：  
“……关于这一点，我可能也帮不太上忙。毕竟你知道，对于休闲娱乐这个方面，我向来不是特别在行。”  
男人毫不容情地发出一声恨铁不成钢的叹息声。  
“……那么就只是开车给我介绍一下这个城市。”  
停了一下，又像是怕自己不能理解似地补充道：  
“这个大都会有名的地标，设施，之类的那些。”  
“……好吧，听起来不太难。”  
他将最后一个刷好的碟子放进碗碟架，转过身来，带着整装待发的笑意看着男人：

“那么，准备准备，我们就出发？”

回想起来，上次这样开车带着男人出门逛街，不过就是前天的事。  
但他却觉得，自己仿佛在这两天之中跨越了一个千禧年——好像什么都没变，却又好像什么都变了。  
男人仍然坐在他的副驾，一副专心致志地观察窗外风景的样子。可是和两天前相比，他的神情明显放松了许多，说起话来也更加自在而散漫，不仅对窗外的各种建筑和设施提出了一如既往的尖锐意见，甚至还更多地谈到了他自己——他说到他在原本世界中经营的企业原本是家重工业公司，但在他手中转行去了生物科技，不过仍然抓住了军工业那边的契机。他提到了他研发出来的很多新技术，虽然自己全都听得一知半解，不过也能感受到对方言语中闪烁着智慧光芒的热意。他甚至还描述了他曾经的企业大楼——一幢无比现代化的摩天高楼，楼顶甚至还有个停机坪能够停下私人直升机。而他的办公室则是完全开放式的，和一个吧台以及一个篮球场融为一体，这让他能够在工作的时候也能随时得到身心的休憩……所有这些，在自己一个出身于小镇又在大都会混迹平平的人看来都无比新奇而不可思议；而当自己将自己的惊叹和感佩一五一十地说出来的时候，男人虽然只是哼笑着说“即使被一个外星人这么说我也不会觉得开心”，但还是悄悄地弯了眼角。  
他没有点破男人没能藏住的小小得意，而是在心中暗暗决定以后有机会要多夸一夸对方。  
毕竟，对方那种不动声色暗自喜悦的神情，真的还是挺可爱的。  
之后，他们又找了一家小超市，去买男人点名的苹果汁。这一次，男人的表现也比上一次要自然得多，甚至还随口说了几道喜欢吃的料理，和自己一起选了食材。他有注意到男人似乎喜欢吃一些酸酸甜甜的东西，并把这个情报悄悄记在了心底。而后，不出意外地，男人还是没忘记暴风果。不过考虑到家里还有两罐没有吃完，他只让男人买了一小包，可以在路上吃。  
从超市出来的时候临近中午，他们顺脚便拐进了旁边的一家家庭餐馆。早餐的时候对自己的手艺挑三拣四的年轻总裁对于这种廉价食物却似乎没有什么怨言，点餐进餐的时候都一脸平静。这多少让他觉得有些吃味，于是在男人吃完之后直接问了他为什么不对这里的食物表达不满。  
而听到这个问题的男人看向自己的眼神充满了人文关怀的轻蔑。  
“这种地方就是以速食、简单、便宜作为卖点，根本没有可以提高的空间。还是说，你觉得你自己的手艺也就和这种地方比比了？”  
他歪着头想了想这句话，然后咧嘴笑了起来，道：  
“这是不是可以理解为，你其实觉得我的手艺挺不错的？”  
男人明显噎了一下，而后快速眨了眨眼，无可奈何地晃了晃脑袋。  
“外星人的思考回路是不是都这么可喜可贺？”  
但却没有正面驳斥自己的说法。  
他没有再说话，只是笑得更夸张了起来。这让男人的眼神变得更加嫌弃，但是他却一点儿都不在意。

而在吃完午饭之后，他发现，基本上重要的地标都带男人看了一圈儿，下午的时间就这么空了下来。

“所以，我们下午似乎没有什么可做的了。”  
回到车上，他并没有立刻开走，而是转头问了男人：  
“刚才看过的地方里面，你有想再好好转转的地方吗？”  
男人歪着头，很是认真地思考了一会儿。  
“……没有。”  
最终却给出了否定的答案。  
“说实话，这个世界的大都会发展得远没我的世界的好。建筑、商品、科技看起来都像是落后了起码五到十年。真不知道这个世界的精英们都是干什么吃的。”  
“……好吧。”  
他想了想，觉得自己确实没有在这个大都会听说过有像男人描述的LexCorp大楼一样的写字楼，所以点头承认道。  
“或许你是对的。……但即便这样，我们下午也最好找个地方晃悠晃悠。”  
说着，向男人开玩笑地眨了眨眼。  
“毕竟，你应该不想和我在家里面大眼瞪小眼？”  
男人因为这话明显到夸张地瑟缩了一下。  
“……不。我甚至建议你不要再一次提到这种事，那甚至超越我的理解范围。”  
他这样说，又转头漫无目的地看向窗外，右手五指在膝盖上轮番敲打起来，过了一会儿才又开口道：  
“不管怎样，在这个城市里面，你总得有一两个喜欢去的地方？我是说，除了你家和你的餐厅之外的。”  
他闻言，稍微思索了一下，却因为脑海中冒出来的地点而犹豫起来。  
“……有是有。”  
他放慢语速说着，一边在脑中将自己经常去散步的小公园的每个角落都回忆了一遍，试图在其中找出一些男人会感兴趣的要素，一边观察着男人的表情。  
“但我不确定你会对那里感兴趣——”  
“就去那里。”  
男人却毫无犹豫地这样说，甚至都没有问自己那是哪里。  
他有些愣怔地看着男人不再用手指敲打自己的膝盖，而是从口袋里面摸出不知道什么时候放进去的那一小包暴风果，拆开，自顾自地吃了起来。  
“……但那真的就只是一个再普通不过的小公园？”  
“总比在家里大眼瞪小眼好，你说的。”  
男人吧唧吧唧地嚼着糖果，回过头来瞟了自己一眼。  
“而且，虽然Lex Luthor一直以来都只想弄死Superman。”  
扭过头去再度看向窗外，半长的卷发几乎遮住侧脸的轮廓。

“……但这也并不是说，我对你就没有一丁点儿好奇。”

他在理解了这话里的含义后，二话不说地发动了车子，向那个名不见经传的小公园驶去。


	10. Chapter 10

他说那是一个名不见经传的小公园，确实没有任何故作谦虚的成分：面积不大，悄悄藏在一片人流量不大的街区里面，其中也没有任何特别的设施。树和草坪倒是有不少，但都是随处可见的那种，而且现在这个季节也没有花在开，就真的只是，没有任何特点的，普通得不能再普通的街头公园而已。  
“呃，这地方离我家不远，所以我平常想要散步或者转换心情的时候都会来这里。当年还是记者的时候，经常会因为写稿件而发愁，到这里走一走是个不错的放松。至于现在，就真的只是闲来无事会来随便逛逛呼吸呼吸新鲜空气什么的……”  
他带着男人走在公园的小路上，有点底气不足地向男人解释着自己选择这个公园的原因。  
“……所以说，真的没什么特别的。我不确定你能对这种地方感到满意。”  
男人却耸了耸肩膀，无所谓地说道：  
“本来就没有什么特别想要去的地方，更谈不上满意不满意。……就只是。”  
他双手插在裤子口袋里，漫无目的地到处打量着。  
“我现在觉得之前期待外星人能有什么外星趣味的我真是有点蠢。”  
他笑了笑。  
“虽然我的血统是个外星人，但我近三十年的人生都是在地球度过的，而我的养父母也不过就是普通的小镇农夫，真的没法将我培养成什么过于特立独行的家伙。”  
说着，不自觉地叹了口气，抬头看了看向着四面八方无尽延伸的晴空。  
“……我甚至不知道我出生的星球是哪里，什么样子，而我真正的父母又是谁。这让我根本无从效仿我们星球的任何事情。”  
长久没有回应。  
他因为这突如其来的沉默而猛然察觉也许现在说这种话并不合时宜。毕竟，身边的这个男人来自一个和那里的“Superman”以命相博的世界，而对于自己的外星身份，他也不过就是不到一天之前才开始学着不再那样耿耿于怀的。最重要的是，他明显在某种程度上知道自己的身世，只是一直避而不谈——他是真的觉得这没什么，毕竟对方不对自己负有任何责任——但很明显，刚才他说那些话，听起来就像是责怪对方什么都不告诉自己一样。  
他慌忙收回飘远的目光，看向沉默的男人，诚恳而急切地说明道：  
“抱歉，是我的说法太奇怪了。听着，我没有任何责怪你什么都不告诉我的意思，我就是、你知道、就是——”  
“……Kal-El。”  
男人却没有听完他的解释，只是冷不丁地用一种极其短促而平直的语气吐出了这样的单字。  
他因为这突如其来的奇妙音节而差点儿咬着舌头。  
“……抱歉，什么？”  
“……Kal-El。”  
男人又一次用那种什么语气都没有的调调说了一遍这个单字，而后停下脚步，侧过身来，微微仰头直直看向自己，整个人看起来有些紧绷。  
他也因此停下来，转而面向男人，耐心地问道：  
“那是什么？”  
男人抿了抿嘴唇，肩膀因为身体的僵硬而微微抬起。

“——是你本来的名字。”

他花了好几秒，又花了好几秒，才终于意识到这句话中的重要含义——那个奇妙的单字中的重要含义。  
“……哇哦。”  
他不断地眨着眼睛，觉得一种难以名状的喜悦似乎在自己的身体里面四处迸溅，炸开噼噼啪啪的小小火花，让他完全无法忍住脸上傻乎乎的笑意，甚至连话都有点儿说不清楚了。  
“哇哦。”  
他就只是重复着这个毫无创意的感叹词，带着无比的愉快和热意看着眼前的男人。  
“这真是、太——我是说，我、就是、确实一直在想，我到底有没有一个我本来的父母给我起的名字——”  
“很明显，你有。而且在我的世界，这甚至不是个秘密。”  
男人仍然抬着肩膀，语速飞快。  
“在我的世界，有一些和你出身于同样地方的家伙为了找你而来到地球。他们侵入了地球的每一块能够使用的屏幕用所有地球上能听到的语言广播了你的名字，希望你能主动去找他们并且提供给他们想要的东西。”  
说到这里，表情有些阴沉下去，眉头甚至也微微蹙起。  
“……但很显然，你和他们并没有谈妥。然后他们就——嗯，不，是‘你们’——你们就大干了一架，几乎毁了整个地球。”  
“……”  
他觉得，他身体里面的那股喜悦之情，就在男人这短短几句话间而尽数沉下去了。  
“……看来这个名字对你——对你的世界的所有人来说——都不是一个好回忆。”  
他缓慢地说，晃了晃脑袋，尽量不表现出更多的失落。  
“我不知道——就是，你知道的，我只是想、这个名字——”  
“……那没关系。”  
男人又一次打断了他。他仍然蹙着眉，但那眉间的褶皱比起适才的阴沉，更像是在表达某种不确定的困惑。  
“我——”  
他拖着长音思考了一会儿，又低头咬着下唇沉吟了片刻，才再度抬起头来看回自己，像是下了什么决心地再度开口说道：  
“……的确，我是不喜欢Kal-El这个名字。在我的印象中，这个名字就代表着异族、侵略、强权、破坏——所有这些充满了威胁的东西。……但我只是、只是觉得。”  
他说着，缩了缩肩膀，目光开始不那么坚定地游移起来。  
“只是觉得……如果你愿意帮我找到Lex Luthor这个名字的真正含义，那么作为交换，我也不是不能——不是不能告诉你你真正的名字。”  
顿了顿，又垂下眼帘盯着鞋尖，小小声地补充了一句：

“……毕竟，不管Kal-El有多么邪恶，你都有权利知道自己的名字。”

他有些愣怔地看着眼前的男人——那个出现在这个世界之后就一直对自己抱有着近乎执念的敌意，但此时却即使不那么确定却也别扭地告诉了自己本来的名字的男人——觉得刚才沉淀下去的那种喜悦又一次在身体中升腾了起来。  
但是，这一次的喜悦却不同于之前那种带着些电光火花的惊喜，而是一种平和又柔软的暖意，就像是仲春的阳光，随着血液流淌过他身体的每一个角落。  
他觉得，自己的眼角眉梢也被这种暖意融开，化成收都收不住的柔和弧度。  
“……Lex。”  
他伸出一只手搭上男人的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏那里紧绷的肌肉，柔声说道。  
“我——我真的很感谢你告诉我这个。”  
男人抬起头，眼神里面混杂着些犹疑和不安。  
他则让自己的目光安定地落在男人眼底，试图驱散那里的所有负面情绪。  
“我知道这对你来说其实不是一件容易的事——毕竟你亲历过那些危险和绝望，也许回想起来就会让你感到不舒服——但你还是主动将这个告诉了我，只是因为你觉得我应该知道。”  
他上扬起唇角，努力让自己的笑容占据男人眼中最多的地方。  
“这真的——真的感觉很好。你知道的。我真的很感激。”  
“……”  
男人仍然咬着下嘴唇，没有说话。但肩膀上的力道却悄悄地放松了一些。  
他像得到激励一般又捏了捏那里，继续道：  
“当然，另一方面，我也能明白你的疑虑——你怕我也会像那个‘Kal-El’一样，某一天成为一种威胁到全人类的存在——从你的经历来说，这种疑虑很自然，我完全不会因为这个而责怪或疏远你。但我只是想……想跟你说，我会努力让事态不发展成那样。也许这在某种特殊的情况下会变得很难，但我终究会去努力做到——而如果。”  
说着，冲男人眨了眨眼。  
“——如果，你愿意帮助我，就更好了。”  
男人先是瞪大了眼睛，却又在一会儿之后有些狐疑地将眼睛半眯了起来。  
“……你是在捉弄我吗？”  
他露出一个尖锐的笑容，半是气恼半是嘲讽地说道：  
“你知道我是穿越来的，那么你也一定知道我在你的世界没有任何影响力——我甚至都没有个正式的身份。而且，不管你再怎么无法熟练运用自己的能力，你心理肯定也清楚你能一只手捏断我的脖子。在这种情况下你让我帮助你？如何？”  
“叫我‘Clark Kent’。”  
面对男人的疑问，他用这种有些突兀的方式即答，然后看着男人挑起的眉毛解释道：  
“就只是，在我也许会成为你所担忧的那个‘Kal-El’的时候，叫我‘Clark Kent’——这也是我真正的名字，而且是我更乐意使用的名字——这里面有着一个小镇农夫对于他的儿子最真挚的期盼，有着能让我的双脚落在地面上的最厚重的东西。”  
“……”  
男人使劲盯着他看了一会儿，而后带着迟疑张口：  
“……你是说，你要放弃Kal-El这个名字吗？”  
“不，不是放弃。”  
他轻轻摇着头，一字一句地解释道。  
“这只是，我不想为了‘Kal-El’，而放弃‘Clark Kent’。换句话说，‘Kal-El’能让‘Clark Kent’变得更加完整，但也只是为了让‘Clark Kent’变得更加完整。……而你，Lex。”  
握着男人肩膀的手掌更加用力，看向男人眼底的目光也更加坚定。

“——告诉我‘Kal-El’这个名字并且知道它可能意味着什么的你，无疑是能够帮助Clark Kent变得完整的人。”

许久许久、久到让他开始莫名其妙地紧张起来的沉默。

“……你真的是个不可理喻的神经病。”

直到男人用这句几近喟叹的话将这段沉默打破。  
他感到男人肩膀上的力道彻底卸了下去。  
他看到男人脸上出现了些无可奈何但却又神采奕奕的笑容。  
“且不说我不知道什么时候可能就会回到原来的世界——就说你这觉得单凭叫一声‘Clark Kent’就能拦住失控的外星野兽的单纯脑回路，就能让人笑掉大牙。……但是，你知道吗？”  
他说着，甚至不自禁地将一直死死插在裤兜里的双手拿出来叉在了腰间。  
“看着强大的外星人主动在我面前交出一部分控制权什么的——这感觉真是很不错。”  
他用雀跃的重音强调了最后三个字，然后冲自己点了一下头。  
“所以，我想这事儿我们算是谈妥了。虽然具体方式还是需要研究，不过最起码，我在留在这里的时间内，有了能够掌控你的权力。”  
“嘿，等等。这话可不是这么说的？”  
他看着突然变得意气风发的男人，不是那么认真地笑着反驳道：  
“我只是说——”  
“是，是，我知道，‘帮你变成更完整的人’？”  
男人点着头，有一种微妙的口吻重复着他刚才的话，而后说道：  
“这就是意味着，在很多事情上，你就得听我的——毕竟，我知道的和经历过的可比你多多了，你说是吧，小镇男孩？”  
“……OK，好吧，行，你说了算。”  
他顺从地抬起双手，做出个放弃的姿势。  
“大都会的天才。”  
“嗯哼。”  
男人不仅对这个称呼没有任何不适，反而很是得意地扬起眉毛，伸手过来在自己胸口使劲拍了一下。  
“所以，现在，我认为，Clark Kent为了在Lex Luthor的帮助下成为一个更加完整的人，首先应该带Lex Luthor逛完这个公园，然后回家做一顿Lex Luthor喜欢吃的晚餐，并且思考一下下一次能去什么更加有趣的地方。另外，Clark Kent的电脑使用权也应该暂时交给Lex Luthor。”  
他看着男人脸上仿佛用大字洋洋洒洒写着的“不服你来咬我啊”哭笑不得，想了想，决定不管怎么着也要扳回一城。  
“嗯哼，这都可以听你的。不过作为交换。”  
他说，半是玩笑半是认真。  
“Lex Luthor也要为了达到找到他自己的目标，而更加坦率地表达自己。”  
挑眉。  
“成交？”  
男人微微挑起下巴。

“——成交。”

他看着男人几天以来流露出最多神采的灰蓝色眼睛，有那么一个瞬间，觉得跳跃在男人眼中的阳光耀眼的几乎令人灼伤。


	11. 中场

这场对话是从一本食谱开始的。  
是的，食谱——实际上这真的没什么好讶异的，就只是，入夜之后，男人又以讨厌黑暗里面一个人为理由要求他进卧室坐着，但他又没有别的事情好干，于是就挑了一本食谱进屋，想要琢磨琢磨可以给自己的小餐馆增添些什么菜色——然后刚一在椅子上坐下，就收到了男人无比嫌弃的眼神。  
“食谱，你说真的？”  
男人一点儿都没有一个身为客人的自觉地迅速躺好，拉上被子，即便这样也没忘记向自己丢来辛辣的评论。  
“你们星球的人要是知道他们的后裔来到地球之后就用食谱培养自己的素养，他们一定得哭晕在宇宙的角落。”  
他挑挑眉，将床头的台灯调到最暗的那一档——感谢他的外星视力，灯光的明暗并不会影响他对文字的阅读。  
“也算是生活所迫，你知道的。”  
他将食谱打开到之前自己想要仔细学学的那一页，放在膝头。  
“毕竟，如果十年二十年都做同样的饭菜，就算手艺再好也撑不下去——即便我是个外星人也一样。”  
男人目光扫过他膝头的书本，彩色印刷的书页上是一张巨大的料理的照片。讲真的，那在自己看来真挺吸引人的，可是却让男人的表情看起来更加嫌弃了。  
“即便这样，我也没有看出在大半夜拿食谱看的必要性。”  
男人努了努嘴，问道：  
“你难道就没有些什么别的像样点儿的阅读爱好吗？”  
“……嗯，平常如果没事的时候，也会看些小说，你知道的，就是那些是个人都知道的……”  
他越说越觉得底气不足，最后摸了摸鼻子，自知无趣地结束了他的辩白。  
“……好吧，好吧。我承认，我确实是个没有什么‘像样’的阅读趣味的人。”  
他这样承认道，然后不想再让话题停留在自己身上地反问道：  
“那你呢？你喜欢看些什么书？”  
男人摆出一脸“我就知道你不想继续谈论你可怜的品味但我不戳穿你”的表情，轻描淡写地给出了一个回答：  
“尼采。”  
他足足愣了起码有五秒，才做出了一个反应。  
“……哇哦。”  
-一个看起来就蠢到爆了的反应。  
“尼采。”  
他重复了一遍这个对于自己来说只停留在书本封面上的名字，眨了眨眼睛。  
“……听起来确实是个十分‘像样’的阅读趣味？”  
男人轻哼了一声，他觉得这大概是代表着“还用你说？”的意思。  
“尼采是个天才。”  
说着，还自顾赞同地点了点头。  
“很多人都说他是个疯子——虽然他最后确实是疯了——但我还是认为，他只不过是把很多事情看得太透彻了而已。”  
“……噢。”  
他看着男人在昏暗的光线下仍然闪烁着兴奋的光亮的眼睛，犹豫了一下要不要在这种时间继续这个话题，但最终还是干脆合起了膝头的食谱，问了下去：  
“能不能跟我具体说说，你喜欢他哪里？”  
“他杀上了上帝。”  
男人没有任何迟疑地回答道。  
他又愣了一下。  
“他杀了上帝？”  
“对，杀了上帝。”  
男人点着头，语速飞快，声调昂扬。  
“他猛烈地抨击基督教的腐朽，上帝的无能；他振臂高呼‘上帝已死’。——自他之后，上帝终于不复存在。”  
“……”  
他歪着头想了想，似懂非懂地问道：  
“……那上帝死了之后，是什么？”  
“权力。确切地说，是权力意志。”  
男人说，这次还没等自己追问便直接解释了下去。  
“失去了绝对神所钦定的‘真理’，这个世界有的只是权力意志。所有那些矛盾，那些冲突，那些压迫，那些排除，都是由权力意志所产生。没有什么逃得过权力意志的构建——没有什么不是由权力意志产生的。”  
“……权力意志。”  
他轻轻念了一遍这个词汇，却觉得难以形成任何直观的印象。  
“这是说，掌握权力的人就可以对没有掌握权力的人为所欲为吗？”  
“我不能说这个说法是错的，但是，不，不只是那样。”  
男人面色严肃起来，看起来真像是个给学生做讲解的老师——除了他还躺着这一点以外。  
“权力意志是一种永恒的流动，一种永恒的建构，所有事物都被它包含其中。它规定了我们看待事物的方式，以及我们所认为的‘常识’；它甚至规定了你、规定了我，规定了我们所有人的存在方式。我们谁都逃不开它——除了‘超人’以外。”  
他因为又一个新的概念而更加一头雾水。  
“……超人？那又是什么？”  
“那是尼采所说的，唯一能够突破‘权力意志’的存在。”  
男人声音放轻，眨了眨眼，听起来像是带着一种若有若无的向往。  
“尼采说，唯有超人能够逃脱‘权力意志’的桎梏，不被其塑造、不被其言说，而是获得一种只属于自己的自由。……那很酷，我知道，但我只是从来没有想清楚过，到底如何才能成为那样一种存在。”  
“……”  
他又努力整理了一下刚才听到的话，试图跟上男人的思路。  
“所以你说，你并没有试着成为一个‘超人’吗？”  
顿了顿，虽然有着些小小的犹豫，但还是补上了一句：  
“……即便你曾经杀掉了‘Superman’？”  
男人咬住下唇轻笑了一声，摇了摇头。  
“……不。倒不是说我不想，只是，真的没人知道到底该怎么做。”  
想了想，又说：  
“尼采虽然告诉我们要努力成为超人，可他也没有告诉我们成为的方法。……说到底，即便他自己就是杀了‘神’的那一个，可是他到底有没有成为‘超人’也说不准。他后来的疯癫到底是他成功的证据还是失败的证据，这大概只有他自己才知道了。”  
“……”  
这一次，他花了相对较长的一段时间来思考，但终究还是一知半解。  
“……我还是不太懂。”  
他蹙着眉，就像是个虚心向老师求教的学生。  
“如果按照你这么说，我们的存在方式都是被另外的什么东西塑造起来的话，那我们不管做什么不都没有意义了吗？”  
“这就是为什么尼采会被人称为虚无主义。他甚至提出一个概念叫做‘永恒回归’，意思是在权力意志的构造下，所有的事物都在以某种方式一遍又一遍地往复循环，这几乎有点令人毛骨悚然。”  
男人这样说，但随即又道：  
“但我个人而言，觉得即便是这样，我们做的事情也不是毫无意义。”  
顿了顿。  
“这是说，如果我们能够努力做到在权力意志当中处于优势的那一个，那么最起码惨的就不会是自己。”  
他愣了愣，而男人则在他愣怔的当儿继续说道：  
“……这就像是，当我的父亲独掌大权的时候，我们家里没有人对他施加给我的暴行提出异议，虽然那些管家、仆人或多或少都知道那个——哦，当年我一个人偷偷溜去超市试图买些点心的时候，还是其中一个强壮的管家将我生生拖了回去。他当然知道之后我会面对的是什么，可他在拽着我的胳膊甚至头发将我扔上车的时候表情都没有变一个——在他们看来，也许这就是Luthor家的管教方式，而很明显，只要老Luthor还在给他们付薪水，他们就没有任何多嘴的必要。……所有一切都是那样理所应当，好像这就该是事情本来的样子，而那袋唯一被我从超市成功带出来的暴风果才是这个世界上不该存在之物。”  
轻哼一声。  
“但是，在老家伙死掉、我开始掌管Luthor家以后，他们的‘理所当然’就又变了个样子——他们服从我的差遣，听从我的指挥，我甚至能让他们去给我将整个超市的暴风果带回来而不被任何人指责——”  
男人说到这里，脸上的表情已经说不清楚是得意，还是受伤。

“……你看，这事儿就是这样。即便我逃脱不掉权力意志的束缚，但我可以在其中当发号施令的那一个。这就是我所做的所有事情的意义。”

夜色浓稠，灯光幽暗。  
他能看到男人眼中炙热的光亮背后，是一片冰冷的悲伤。  
他咬紧了后牙根思索了很久，最后缓慢地张口。  
“……实际上，我……我想我还是不太能理解你说的这些……就是关于尼采，权力意志，超人什么的，这些。”  
他用自己的目光牢牢抓住男人的，字字斟酌但清晰地说道。  
“但我就是……就是觉得，为什么我们不能在察觉到‘权力意志’——好吧虽然我还是不太明白那是什么，但大概就是那些塑造我们的东西——是错的的时候，坚持做我们自己？”  
男人微瞪大了眼睛看着他，没有出声。  
他不知道这是因为自己说的有些道理还是因为自己完全就是在说些天方夜谭，但他还是决定将自己想说的说完。  
“这就像是——我不知道，也许就像是，当我在童年的时候不小心展现出怪力之后，就开始被旁人视为怪物，但我的养父母告诉我，不要让那些人的恶意压倒，但同时也不要想着去欺凌那些人，就只是，坚持做我自己，做我觉得对的事情？”  
男人仍然没有出声，这甚至让他觉得有点紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，不过仍然继续说了下去。  
“……如果说，我知道旁人对我的认知和评价通常都是没有道理的，但我仍然不受其影响地活到了现在，并且获得了一种我较为满意的生活方式，从而证明了别人的偏见都是错的。如果是这样的话……我算不算是成为了尼采所说的‘超人’？”  
男人此时已经彻底瞪圆了双眼。这让他觉得他刚才也许说了什么愚蠢到突破天际的话。  
于是他有些泄气地撇了撇嘴角，想要说些什么来挽救自己可能已经蠢到岌岌可危的形象。  
但男人却在他想到要说什么之前先开了口：  
“……真的是、让人不知道该说什么。”  
男人小小地叹息一声，闭上双眼摇了摇头，但嘴角却是微微上扬的。  
“明明我应该有一百种方式可以反驳你那些愚蠢的话。”  
再度睁眼的时候，那双眼中的炙热和冰冷都已经不见，取而代之的是一种如同平静的湖面般的清凉。  
“……但不知道为什么，那些话被你这样说出来，就会让人觉得——”  
深深吸进一口气。

“——觉得让人那么想就这么相信了呢？”

他看着男人，看着男人微微上扬的嘴角，觉得幽暗的灯光似乎变得比刚才要暖了一些。  
“……那么就试着相信它。”  
他这么说，即便心里也清楚也许从逻辑上自己才是漏洞百出的那一个。  
“虽然那些话大概比不上尼采万分之一深刻，不过终究不是什么坏东西，不然此时我也不会以这样的状态存在在这里。”  
男人一个挑眉。  
“所以你是说，你自己已经完全做到了那些吗？”  
“不，我没有那么说。我只是说我一直是以那样的想法来激励着自己的。”  
他说，冲男人柔和地笑起来。  
“而正是因为我没有做到——或者应该说，因为我们都还没有做到——

“——我们才会需要彼此的，不是吗？”

男人无比快速地眨动着他的眼睛。  
“……所以明天早上给我做炒蛋而不是煎蛋。”  
然后更加快速地扔下这一句话，便将被子拉到了耳根，蜷成一团侧过身去再也不动了。  
他看着那一团鼓起的被子，不由得轻笑出声，说了一声“好”，又低下头去翻开自己膝头的食谱，一边看一边道了一句：  
“晚安，Lex。”  
没有人回应。  
但他也不是很在意，只是享受着房间里面这种祥和的静谧  
——直到男人的声音突然又在空气中搅起波纹。  
“……晚安。”  
那是一种极轻细，却又极清晰的声音，如同蜻蜓点水，落在自己的耳边。

“——Clark。”

他想，大概那个一直背对着他的男人永远不会知道，在听到男人第一次呼唤自己名字的那一刻，自己是如何对着一本并不有趣的食谱，傻笑了许久都没停下来的。


	12. Chapter 12

他又一次带着男人去了自己的小餐馆——确切地说，是被Lois叫去的。  
“看看这个。”  
火急火燎赶过来的Lois刚刚坐下，便从提包里面拿出了一叠文件放在了桌上。  
他拿起那叠文件翻了翻，却因为上面各种各样奇形怪状的图表和公式而丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“……Lois，这是什么？”  
他抬头这样问，同时手中的文件被身旁的男人抽走。  
Lois喝了一口水润了润喉咙。  
“这是——”  
“……哦天哪。”  
但却还没来得及解释，就被男人惊异的声音打断。  
他和Lois同时看向男人。  
他在男人脸上看到了一种震惊、兴奋却又混杂着些担忧和失落的复杂情绪，这让他更加疑惑了起来。  
“Lex？你怎么了？……这到底是什么？”  
他问，然后看到男人的目光在自己和那叠文件之间饶了几圈儿。  
“这是——”  
他甚至顺了顺呼吸，才终于将回答送出了口。

“——这是时空穿越可能性的研究报告。”

“Hamilton博士算是我的老相识了。他之前在军方当科技顾问的时候我就采访过他几次，互相印象都不错。后来他因为理念不合断了和军方的合作，回到大学里面继续搞自己感兴趣的研究，不过我们的联系也一直没断。而这个，就是我刚问他要到的，他手头最新的研究项目之一。”  
Lois指尖戳了戳那叠重新被放回桌面上的文件，一改刚刚来时着急上火的样子，不紧不慢条理清晰地解释道。  
他看了看那叠文件第一页上印着的看起来十分面善的博士的照片，又看回Lois，谨慎地问道：  
“……所以，你的意思是……？”  
“我的意思是，如果你们都同意，可以去他的实验室看一看。”  
Lois又从兜里摸出一张名片推到了他们面前，那上面印着博士的联系方式和研究室的地址。  
“——实际上，我已经和他说过Mr. Luthor的事情了。”  
他和男人同时坐直了身子，而他几乎比男人还要焦急地抢先发出了声音。  
“……Lois，你确定这样做好吗？”  
他甚至下意识地向男人坐得更近了一些，摆出一种要把男人护在自己的守备范围里面的姿态，抬高声音有些强硬地说。  
“你要知道，Lex他在我们的世界算个外来者，某种性质上说和我是一样的。我跟你说过我作为一个处处和人不同的存在经历过什么，我不想让Lex也同样经历那些，更何况那还是个科学实验室，谁知道会做出些什么——”  
“噢，等等，等等Clark，你先冷静一下。”  
Lois似乎也有些被惊到地睁大眼睛，抬起手来安抚似地打断自己。而在他终于意识到自己有些失态地闭上嘴巴之后，Lois又换上一种有些玩味的目光，来来回回打量了自己和自己身边的男人好几圈儿。  
“……说真的，Clark，”  
而后挂上一副有些令人脊背发凉的微笑，悠悠说道。  
“我真的是已经很久都没见到过你为了什么人这样激动的样子了——让我看看，大概就是我们分手以来，你就再也没有过了吧？”  
轰的一下，他觉得自己的脸上一阵没来由的燥热——甚至脑子里面也是。  
这让他根本没法好好思考，更别提说出什么反驳的话来。  
而身边的男人也浑身一僵，之后不动声色地向远离自己的方向蹭了蹭。  
……他不确定男人脸上微妙的红晕，和自己心中微妙的失落，到底都是不是幻觉。  
Lois干脆直接笑出了声。  
“好啦，好啦，男孩们，不开你们的玩笑了。”  
她边笑边伸手理了一下落到额前的金发，清了清嗓子，又沉下些声音，继续道：  
“关于刚才你的疑虑，Clark，我可以向你保证，Hamilton博士是可以信任的。你知道的，我看人的眼光一向不差。”  
他也终于找到机会彻底定了定心神，调整了一下脸上的表情，镇定道：  
“我并不是不信任你，Lois。只是，Lex的情况实在过于特殊——”  
“我知道你关心Mr. Luthor，Clark，所以万事都变得十分小心。”  
Lois理解地冲他点了点头，但语气中却没有丝毫让步。  
“但是，你要知道，正是因为他的情况过于特殊，不依靠些特殊的人物，几乎是无法解决他的问题的。”  
……一点儿没错。  
他因为无法反驳而安静下来，Lois便趁着这个机会乘胜追击。  
“Clark，我可以用我的人格向你担保，Hamilton绝不会将Mr. Luthor的事情告诉除你我之外的任何人，也肯定不会逼迫Mr. Luthor去做违背意愿的事情。不仅如此，他还能将他的研究的最新进展告诉你们。而如果你们——主要是Mr. Luthor——愿意协助他的研究的话。”  
Lois语气肯定地这样说。

“——那么说不定，Mr. Luthor就能更早地回到他原来的世界了。”

平地惊雷。

他的由于事发突然而一直没有特别跟上趟儿的思维，在此时此刻终于第一次实实在在彻彻底底地明白了Lois带来的消息的最终走向。  
……男人也许，很快就可以——就要回到他本来的世界了。  
而这，说来可笑，竟是他在男人出现在这个世界以来，第一次真真切切地感受到男人的过客身份，即便之前一直坚持要帮助男人回到本来世界的不是别人，正是他自己。  
……啊啊，是了。说到底，身边的这个男人从来就不属于自己的这个世界。虽然方法还不能确定，但终归有一天，他是要回到原本属于他的地方的，不论自己是多么地关心他、在意他、享受他的陪伴，并且……

——会因为他的离开而感到舍不得。

他突然觉得，胃里有什么东西，就像一个黑黢黢的铅块一样，沉沉地坠下去了。

“……噢，那真是……”  
他艰难地发出声音，却觉得那声音干涩得根本就不像他自己的。  
“……那可真是，太棒了。”  
他期望自己能听起来就像这话里面表达的一样开心，可却觉得完全做不到这一点。  
而与此同时，他感觉到身边的男人细微地瑟缩了一下。  
他眨了眨眼，向男人的方向看去。  
男人比平常更甚地缩着肩膀，双眼死死地盯着桌上那份文件，表情无比得僵硬。  
这倒是有些出乎他的意料了。  
“……Lex？”  
他小心翼翼地唤了一声男人的名字，不太清楚为何男人此时会没有一丝一毫的喜悦之情。  
“你怎么——”  
“……我是不是、”  
但男人却没有让他问完，而是突然抬起眼，看向Lois，语调平直地问道：  
“我是不是非去不可？”  
“……这倒是不一定？”  
Lois看起来也因为他的情绪而有些不明就里。  
“即使你不去，我也能随时和Hamilton博士联系取得研究的最新进展。但是，我只是觉得，如果你去的话，会让研究进展得更加顺利——噢。”  
她突然发出一声惊叹便收住了声音，抿起嘴唇目光锐利地盯了男人好一会儿，才又一次试探地开口，说道：  
“……恕我失礼，Mr. Luthor。但，如果我猜的没错，你是不是——”  
“……OK。”  
男人却又一次突兀地插话，将Lois的后半句尽数打散在了空气里。  
Lois也是一愣。  
“……什么？”  
“我是说，OK，我可以去这个实验室看看。”  
说着，不再看向Lois，而是转而看向自己。  
“如果你们——如果你——”  
他却觉得他此时已经开始渐渐听不清男人在讲什么了。  
他只是感觉到男人眼神中的疏离让自己头皮都在发麻。

“——觉得那会是个好主意的话。”

他不知道该如何反驳，却也不知该如何肯定。  
他只能看着男人缓慢地伸手，将桌上的名片和资料尽数揽到面前，死死攥在手里。  
不知为何，他就是觉得，男人此时的指尖大概是冰凉的。  
可他终究没有伸手，像之前自己做过的那样，覆盖住男人的手背，将自己的体温传递过去。  
他只是听见Lois悄悄的一声叹息，在沉寂的空气中搅起成片的涟漪，让他一阵一阵的心神不宁。


	13. Chapter 13

将车子停在研究所门口的时候，比和博士约定的时间要早了约莫十分钟。  
他将车子的发动机熄灭，登时车厢内便是一片令人感到难受的寂静。  
副驾驶座位上，男人将嘴唇抿成一条直线，直直地看着窗外某个不确定的点，像是在抗拒着什么。  
可他甚至不知道，让男人如此抗拒的到底是什么。  
他唯一知道的，就是从答应要来这个研究所开始，男人的情绪就一直如此低迷又紧张了。  
……来得早些也好。  
他看了看自己的腕表，心想。  
……也许在真正见到博士之前，自己必须和对方好好谈谈。  
如此想着，他清了清嗓子，以引起男人的注意。  
“……Lex，你……是不是在担心什么？”  
没有问惯常的那句“你还好么”而是直奔主题，他觉得如果不这样的话大概男人只会以一句“没事”结束对话——心里越有事的时候越难以交流，这也是这段时间以来他总结出的一个规律。  
而男人却连头都不回，只是绷紧了声音，飞快地吐出一个字：  
“没。”  
然后又一次陷入了沉默。  
……他其实心里真是有点希望自己总结出的那个规律不要这么准的。  
“……可是我感觉你……情绪一直不是很好？”  
他尽量选择着那些不会刺激到男人的词句，委婉地问道。  
“如果你觉得哪里有不妥，可以跟我说说——”  
“……可就是你将我带到这里来的。”  
男人突然转过头，看向自己的眼神中混杂着失落、受伤、愤懑等等负面情绪，看得他胸口蓦地一紧。  
“是你觉得这是一个好主意，并且带我过来的。——那你又如何能够理解这里面是否有‘不妥’？”  
他因为男人这突如其来的指责而一时呆怔。  
“……但是我想，这确实不是个坏主意？”  
他愣愣地说，甚至忘记了斟酌词句。  
“毕竟，这大概是能让你回到原世界的最有参考价值的——啊。”  
他突然便住了口，因为自己意识到的事情而感到了些许吃惊。  
“……Lex，你难道——”  
“……Clark。”  
男人却用自己的名字打断了询问，声音说不好是在表示求助还是拒绝。  
“我——”

——扣扣。

车窗玻璃突然被敲响的声音同时吓了他们一跳。  
扭过头，向声音传来的自己这一侧车窗外看去，只见一位穿着白大褂的小老头儿正笑眯眯地向车里张望。  
“……噢。”  
他慌慌张张地按下车窗，心中因为自己连脚步声都没注意听到而感到懊恼，但表面上还是彬彬有礼地微笑起来，故作镇定地招呼道：  
“……咳，我想你一定就是Hamilton博士了。”  
“噢，是的，我是，Mr. Clark。”  
大抵是因为Lois的提前联络，博士直接叫出了自己的名字，并且掠过自己的肩膀，向副驾驶上看了看。  
“我想那位就一定是Mr. Luthor了？”  
“……噢，对，没错。Lex，Lex Luthor。”  
他微微向椅背上靠了靠，确保博士和男人能够互相看见对方，心下却因为刚才还没有完成的对话而感到些许不安，思考着要不要对博士说再给他们几分钟时间。  
然而，却还没等自己的思维整理清楚，他便听见了副驾驶的车门打开的声音。  
……好吧。  
他放弃地将一声叹息压在了心底，仍然维持着恰到好处的微笑，也打开车门，下了车。  
Hamilton博士和他们分别握手，又寒暄了几句，然后一指身后的建筑，笑道：

“那么，就让我向你们介绍一下我们的研究所，以及我们的研究吧。”

他跟在博士和男人的身后，在研究所的一间一间摆满了自己完全弄不明白的仪器和药品的房间中穿行，听着博士的那些由专有名词连接而成的解说，却一句都没有往脑子里面去。  
他只是一直观察着男人的一举一动，试图弄清楚男人此时究竟在想些什么。  
他注意到男人在听到某些艰深的理论、或者看到某种高端的仪器的时候，脸上会闪过兴奋的神情，但那也只是一闪即逝。大部分时间里，男人从表情到身体都十分僵硬，而那双紧紧插在裤子口袋里面的手，就几乎从未拿出来过。  
这让他想起曾经他第一次带男人去超市时男人表露出的反应。而再一想到当时的男人是因为回忆起了他的父亲对他的虐待才会表现得那样不自然，他便觉得自己的胃似乎都要拧成一团。  
……再明显不过地，男人其实并不想要来这里。仔细想来，从Lois提供给他们这个建议开始到现在，男人确实一次都没有积极地赞同过这次造访。思前想后，他终归只能更加确信了自己刚才得出的结论：  
——男人其实并不想，或者说，至少是并不那么想回到原来的世界。  
他不是很能确定男人为什么会这样想，毕竟，在男人本来的世界里，他是个年轻的亿万富翁，有着属于自己的事业和地位，也有着现在的自己想都不敢想的大笔财富，而现在在这里，他甚至连个正式的合法身份都没法拿到。  
但，如果换一个角度想，自己又不是不能理解男人的这种想法。  
……说到底，一个纵使有着合法身份和钱财地位却连自己真正是谁都难以找到的地方，不管对谁都不会有什么太大的吸引力。  
所以，虽然不知道自己的想法到底有几分就是男人心中所想，但他觉得如果男人愿意和自己聊聊——就像之前做过的那样——自己不会拒绝倾听的。  
但问题就在于，这一次，男人似乎打定了主意自己不会理解他的想法，从一开始就自发切断了一切交流的可能，即使将自身的情绪逼到失去平衡的边缘也拒不开口。  
……而他却根本想不出到底哪里出了问题。  
于是他只好就这样，在参观研究所的过程中一直目不转睛地盯着男人，试图在僵局中找出突破口，但无论如何都取得不了一丝一毫的进展。  
他只能看着男人面色苍白、咬紧嘴唇、微微缩着身体、目光甚至还在焦躁地游移——

……等等，现在是发生了什么？

“所以，Mr. Luthor。正如你所看到的，我们的研究已经进行到关键阶段了。”  
猛地将神游天外的思绪扯回来，他终于意识到此时他们已经到了一间私人研究室中。门是关好的，不大的空间里只剩下了他们三个。  
而Hamilton博士正带着一种温和而期待的笑容看着浑身不自在的男人，询问道：  
“你有没有兴趣来协助我们呢？”  
“我——”  
男人张口，却没有能够吐出完整的句子。  
“我不知道——”  
“Mr. Luthor。你要知道，从我个人来讲，我是真心希望你能够加入我们的。”  
博士没有等他说完，便这样有些迫切地插话道。  
“毕竟，时空穿越迄今为止最大的问题就是根本没能够找到其可行的证据，而一位真正的时空穿越者就是比任何数据都要有力的证明——当然，你放心，我并没有将你看作一个实验体的意思，我只是说，如果你能以你的经验和你的学识帮助我们更快地完成研究，那会是我们求之不得的好事；而我们也会尽全力地辅助你的研究和生活。……更何况。”  
说着，向男人点了点头，宛如理所当然地反问道：

“快些找到回家的方法，对你来说也是一件很棒的事，不是吗？”

……噢。  
他想他大概知道症结所在了。  
“……博士，抱歉打断你们的谈话。”  
他在男人因为博士的那一句问话而看起来更加窘迫的时候一步踏上前，稍微挡在男人和博士中间，满脸歉意地说道。  
“但是……就是，刚才看了那么多东西，信息量有些大，我想Lex也需要好好消化一下。而我……我也有些事情想先和他谈谈，不知道能不能……单独给我们点儿时间？”  
“……噢。”  
博士看了看他，又看了看男人，大概也是察觉了些什么，于是便没有多问，只是友善地笑了笑，说道：  
“当然没有问题。”  
然后走到门边，帮他们打开门，又指了指其中一个方向，好心补充道：  
“那边拐过去有一个小的休息室。一般我喜欢用那里，所以其他员工都不太过去。如果你们不介意的话，可以去那里歇一歇。”  
“好的，十分感谢。”  
他又向博士致以一个抱歉的微笑，然后轻轻拉过还在发愣的男人的腕子，向休息室的方向走去。

“……Lex，我很抱歉。”

他拉着男人在休息室的长沙发上坐下，还没坐稳便没头没尾地吐出了这句话。  
男人狐疑地盯着他，抽回了被握住的手。  
“……为了什么？”  
“为了我之前没有询问过你的意见就将‘让你回到原本的世界’视为一件好事这一点。”  
想了想，又道。  
“我——还有Lois和博士——我们都太理所当然地觉得你会毫无疑问地想要回去了，所以可能说出了一些让你觉得不舒服的话。……如果是这样的话，我带着他们的份儿，一并向你道歉。”  
男人没有答话，只是微蹙着眉头，死死盯着自己。  
他觉得，自己大概是说到了点子上了。  
“……听着，Lex。”  
他柔声说，同时正了正身子，努力拿出自己最真诚的样子。  
“首先我必须要说，我、Lois还有博士确实对你都是没有恶意的。我们想要帮助你，但也许这一次没有找到最合适的方法而让你感到不愉快。只是，不论如何，你要明白，我们不过做什么，都不过是将各种可能性提供给你。最终做出选择的是你——只是你——我们任何一个都不可能逼迫你做什么你不乐意的事情，好么？”  
停下来观察了一下男人的表情，确定不会变得更糟之后，小心翼翼地问道：

“……那么，现在你能跟我说说，你是怎么想的了么？”

一段仿佛被男人眼中翻滚的情绪搅得波澜起伏的沉默。  
而在沉默的尽头，男人吐出的一句话，就像一尾搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，干涸而失却了生命力。

“……在我来到这里之前，我坐在我公司大楼的废墟上，听见警车的声音由远及近，冲我而来。”

——我坐在那里，看看风景……  
——那是人类试图从恶魔手中夺回属于自己的一切时留下的战争遗迹。  
耳边突然回响起男人刚刚到来的那天晚上，他语带迷狂地对自己说的话。  
那时候，自己只当男人情绪不稳在说胡话；而在后来逐渐得知了男人真正的经历之后，自己却也没有问过其中的细节。倒不是说他不好奇，只是他将那些事情都归类于不该随便被他人问起的范畴，所以男人不提，他也不急着知道，也从未觉得不知道那些对于自己和男人的相处会有什么问题。  
……他从来未曾思考过，也许男人经历的那些，比自己从他的只言片语中拼凑出来的画面还要惨烈得多。  
“……那个时候的大都会，真的只能用糟糕来形容。”  
男人的声音很空，就像在废墟上空飘荡的回响。  
“瓦砾，碎片，废铜烂铁……曾经高楼林立的城市放眼望去能看到几公里开外，但却安静得可怕，连人影都不见一个。……而我就坐在那里，听着警笛的声音朝我逼近，等待着他们将手铐铐在我的手上，将我扔进监狱，一项一项悉数我的罪过——”  
男人说着，在脸上扯出一道如同伤痕的笑。  
“……说实话，我不怕牢狱之灾。我不是没设想过那个，我甚至还有着好几个备用方案能够帮自己尽快从局子里面出来——你知道的，做我那种行当的总得随时给自己留好后手。”  
而那笑容很快地便从他脸上消失，只留下那种宛若伤痕的线条，在男人的字句之间诉说着疼痛。  
“……但我只是、”  
他的话语开始变得断续。上齿几度咬上下唇，在终于在深吸一口气后，用暗哑的声音送出了几个不连贯的字：

“——我只是，突然一下，觉得孤独。”

“这就只是，一个瞬间，就是突然那么一个瞬间。”  
“我意识到，我自始至终，并且从今往后，都只是一个人。”  
“我经历了那么多辛苦，我做出了那么多努力——我甚至、甚至杀死了Superman——但我还只是，一个人。”  
“没有人愿意倾听我，没有人能够理解我……没有人，没有。”  
“我是天才，或者疯子，或者两者都是。”  
“但不管是哪一个，都终归逃脱不了孤独终老的宿命。”  
“……所以，就只是一瞬间，只是那一个瞬间。”

“……我想如果我能离开这里就好了。”

阖眼。  
静默。  
他看着男人微垂到额前的发丝在男人脸上留下的阴影，心中突然产生一个荒诞不经的想法。  
……也许，就只是那一个瞬间——那一个瞬间男人心中一闪而过的愿望打开了世界深处的某个开关，让他就这样掉来了自己的世界。  
他明白这个想法就像是童话故事一样幼稚到可笑，可当他看着涂抹在男人眉间眼角的寂寞，却无法阻止自己去这样相信。

——相信男人来到这个世界，是因为他再也不想继续孤身一人。

“……所以你才会、不想回去的吗？”  
他放轻声音如是问，但还是让男人因此瑟缩了一下。  
“……我不知道。”  
男人微微睁开眼，挑起目光看向他。  
“我知道我应该回去——我必须得回去的。我知道我给那个世界带来了很大的影响，我必须想办法去收拾那些烂摊子——但我、我只是、”  
摇了摇头，泫然欲泣。

“……我只是不知道，当我习惯了和你在一起的感觉之后，又该怎么才能再一次地面对那种孤独。”

心跳。  
吞咽。  
心跳。  
“……Lex，你——”  
“……你会嘲笑我吗？”  
男人突然如是问，将他所有那些发着热的话语全部打乱。  
“……什么？”  
“你会嘲笑我吗，Clark？”  
男人有些急迫地这样问，看起来就像是一个犯了错误等待着被责罚的孩子。  
“你会不会觉得……觉得我是个临阵脱逃的逃兵，觉得我敢做却不敢当，觉得我为你所不齿？”  
他越问，声音中的颤抖就越明显，但却像上了发条一样，在旋钮旋尽之前都不会停下。  
“你会不会……会不会、”  
他咬了咬已经没有了什么血色的下唇，仿佛下一秒就要将自己缩成一个团躲进角落。

“……你会不会想要赶我走？”

失重般的心跳。  
“……不，不，Lex，不。”  
他捋着自己的舌头，磕磕绊绊却又无比坚定地回答道。  
“我怎么会——怎么可能会想要赶你走呢。”  
他觉得从脑海到舌尖都一片燥热，这甚至让他不能顺利地遣词造句，但他还是无比努力地持续不断地发出着声音。  
“我知道……知道你有着很辛苦的经历，其中有着我根本无法想象的艰难，所以我——就像我之前说过的，没有任何资格评判你，更不会觉得你是逃兵或者胆小鬼或者其他什么。”  
吞咽。  
“……而关于这次的问题。”  
呼吸。  
“不管你最终做出什么决定，我都会……都会支持你的。如果你决定要回去，我会和Lois和博士尽全力研究这个。而如果你决定不要回去，我——我也会为了能让你在这里顺利地生活下去做好万全的准备。”  
思考。  
“……而实际上。”  
思考。  
“如果你会因为喜欢这里的生活而留下——我知道这么说也许很卑鄙、听着就好像我要干涉你的决定一样，但相信我，我只是、只是单纯地想让你知道——”  
深呼吸。

“——我会因为你的留下而感到开心的。”

空气在他们之间以一种不规则的方式轻轻颤动。  
“……为什么？”  
男人问，声音几乎微不可闻。  
而这一次，他的答案没经任何思考便脱口而出：

“——因为我也享受着你的陪伴。”

几秒之后，男人顶着一张红脸彻底哑了火，看上去就像因为过度运转而当机的机器。  
而如果不是博士端着刚刚冲好的咖啡过来敲门，他觉得他大概能看着这样的男人看到地老天荒。


	14. Chapter 14

男人最终还是选择了在研究室当助手——虽然他仍然未曾明确表达过他到底想不想要回到原来的世界，但是他对于研究工作展现出来的那种热情倒丝毫不假。而Hamilton博士就如同Lois所说是个十分友善而温和的人，在自己向对方表达过也许男人此时并没有太想好到底要不要回去的意思之后便也不再追问，只当男人真的是新聘用进来的助手那般，不仅给男人提供了和研究所其他成员同等级别的权限，甚至还说好要给他工资。  
就这么着，男人在这个世界的生活终于安定了下来，这也同时意味着他的生活也又一次重新步入了正轨——只不过和之前有了些变动。曾经他的生活几乎是餐厅和家两点一线，偶尔会在Lois提供的线索下去做些热心市民的微小工作；而现在，他每天早上会先送男人去研究所，然后再自己去开店，晚上歇业之后再回到研究所接上男人回家，或者不回家，在男人的建议（要求）下去看看电影、买买东西或者加一顿夜宵。当然，他的热心市民小活动并没有因此中止，但是现在，每当他灰头土脸躲躲藏藏地回到家的时候，迎接他的再也不是满屋子昏暗的寂寞，而是男人一边满脸嘲讽地念叨着他的多管闲事，一边递过来的一块湿毛巾。  
男人从来没有赞许过他的行为，却也从来没有阻止过他。这种了解却不干涉的态度让他感到安心与放松。那一块湿毛巾——就只是那一块湿毛巾——不管什么时候都足够扫光他心中所有的阴霾。  
他不得不说，这种感觉真的并不赖。  
他有时是甚至在想，如果能一直持续这样的生活，似乎也不错。

……却没料到变故总是突如其来。

他躺在小巷脏兮兮的地上，身上止不住地痉挛，眼前一阵阵泛着昏黑，觉得整个世界都在旋转。  
他是真的不知道，事情为什么会变成这样的。  
这就只是，他在结束餐厅的营业之后赶去研究所接男人的路上，无意中看见街边一桩不起眼的建筑物之中走出一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影。那家伙身穿一身黑色，连帽衫的帽子几乎挡住了全部的脸，身前抱了一个背包，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的。  
他抬头看了看那栋建筑——是一间名不见经传的小型制药公司，此时早已过了下班的点钟，已经没有灯还亮着了。他又看了看那个可疑的家伙，这一次还动用了他的透视能力。  
他看见那家伙抱着的背包里面塞满了钞票和一些瓶瓶罐罐的药剂。  
他当然没有任何理由置之不理。  
于是，他将车停靠在路边，给男人发了个短信让他稍微耐心多等一下之后便将手机调成了静音扔回了口袋，然后下车，快步跟在了那个窃贼的身后。  
窃贼很快便拐进了小巷子里面穿行，而那种狭窄的地型很快就让他的尾随暴露给了对方。对方看来是个新手，一下便慌了神，直接拔腿就跑，也不顾任何方位，很快就自己将自己堵在了一个死胡同里。  
那个时候，他一边走向贴着墙面瑟瑟发抖的窃贼，一边心里想的是，看来今天这事儿根本不用什么力气就能搞定，也许他应该在回家路上买个甜品给男人为他的迟到而赔礼道歉。  
……直到那个走投无路的窃贼从背包里面随便拿出一瓶什么药剂对着自己的脸上喷了过来。  
通常来讲，人类惯用的那些药剂，对于他来说都没有什么作用。  
通常来讲。  
所以，当那些绿色的喷雾扑面而来的时候，他甚至想都没有想到要躲。  
但却在一个呼吸之间便觉得双眼一黑，脚下一软地瘫了下去。  
窃贼发出一串惊慌失措的惊呼而后拔腿就跑。他想起身去追，却觉得身体里面所有的氧气似乎都被刚才那种绿色的雾气掠走了。  
他无法控制他身体的任何一部分，甚至包括他的呼吸。  
他就只能那样无助地瘫在地上，抽搐、干呕，等着那药剂的效果过去——如果光靠等着就能过去的话。  
而这一等，大概就等了有二十分钟。  
当他终于再一次能够感知到他的四肢的时候，他缓慢地从地上坐起来靠在了墙边，从口袋里摸出了他的手机。  
无比巧合地，屏幕上正显示着男人的来电。  
他努力挪动着自己僵硬的拇指，划开了接听键，费劲将那一块小小的机械举到耳边。  
“……Lex。”  
他对着听筒发出声音，却被那声音中的支离破碎吓了一跳。  
而电话那边的男人显然也发现了不对劲，稍微愣了一下才有些焦急地问道：  
“……Clark？你还好吗？发生什么了？”  
“我……我不知道。”  
他努力让自己的声音听起来不要那么吓人，但效果却不是那么明显。  
“……不过我觉得，大概再给我十分钟，我就能动了。”  
男人在电话那头儿又沉默了一会儿。  
“……你现在在哪里？”  
“……我不知道。”  
他看着周围一片黑黢黢的墙，苦笑了一下。  
“不过没有什么大事，我想待会儿我就能去接你了，你稍微再等一——”  
“别挂电话。”  
男人却听起来没什么耐性地命令了这么一句，然后他便听到电话那边传来一阵噼里啪啦的打字声。  
他有些不明所以地出声问道：  
“……Lex？你在做什么？”  
而男人的回答在打字声告一段落之后才传了过来。

“——定位到你了。等我。”

男人出现在巷口的时候，他正靠在墙上积攒着他慢慢恢复的体力。  
呼吸恢复了正常，头晕的症状也基本消退了。四肢还有些无力，不过他觉得站起来走动几步大概也不会有什么问题。  
只不过，当他看见男人在夜幕中一路小跑慌慌张张向自己跑来的样子的时候，他还是没有选择立刻起身，而是就那样坐在那里，不自觉地露出一个大大的微笑——和男人脸上有些不安的神色形成了鲜明的对比。  
“Clark，你——”  
男人微带喘息地在他身前停下，焦急的问候大概是在看清自己的样子之后立刻变成了一个大大的白眼。  
“……好吧，我觉得我真是够蠢的。”  
他扶额摇了摇头，又改为双手叉腰的姿势，撇了撇嘴。  
“我看我们热心的外星人先生下一秒钟大概就能去拯救世界了，嗯？”  
“嘿，别这样。”  
他虽然这样说，却也一点儿也没有收回自己笑容的意思。  
“我遇上了能够让我暂时丧失战力的莫名袭击是真的，只不过比较幸运的是那种不适只是暂时的，不需要什么治疗就需要恢复。”  
说着，冲男人眨了眨眼，放缓了声音，道：  
“……我很高兴你专门来找我。”  
“……咳。”  
男人干咳一声，颇为明显地欲盖弥彰。  
“我只是……你知道，老在博士那里待着也不好。”  
“然后你就让他把你送过来了？”  
如果他的超级听力没出错的话，几分钟前在巷口和男人道别的应该就是Hamilton博士。  
男人没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，然后在半空挥了挥手，生硬地转移了话题。  
“……比起这个。”  
他微微沉下声音，边说边四下环顾了起来。  
“到底是什么攻击能让你——哦，看这个。”  
说到中途他便停下，走到一边的墙角，弯腰捡起了什么，又走回来，蹲在了自己身前，将捡起的东西举到自己眼前。  
“这是攻击你的人留下的？”  
他定睛一看。  
“……哦。”  
然后发出了一声懊恼的轻叹。  
“我竟然都没注意到他在慌乱中把这个东西扔下了……”  
说着点点头，道：  
“对，他就是用这个对着我的脸喷了一下，我就……我也说不好，但大概就像是普通人中了剧毒那样的反应吧。”  
他回忆着刚才那种剧烈的痛苦，嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下。  
“……简直不想再经历一次那个绿色烟雾。”  
男人却因为他这无心的一句话睁大了眼睛。  
“绿色烟雾——你说这个喷雾是绿色的？”  
“对。”  
他肯定地点头。  
“是一种很诡异的绿色，即使在黑暗中也能分辨得很清楚。”  
“……”  
男人没有答话，只是蹙起眉盯着那个什么标识都没有的瓶子看了一会儿，然后突然腕子一转，对着旁边无人的方向喷了一下。  
他隔着空气都能感到那种绿色雾气带给自己的强烈不适感，但男人却看起来一点都不受影响，只是侧脸的线条看起来更加冷峻。  
“……Lex，这到底是——”  
“……氪石。”  
男人突然转回头看向自己，用他从未有过的严肃语气沉声道。  
“Clark，这毫无疑问是用氪石做的。”  
他将手中的瓶子抓得死紧，指尖甚至泛起白色。  
“……这东西能够杀死你。”  
“……氪石。”  
他重复了一遍这个陌生的单词，突然想起男人在最初和自己谈到他的经历的时候，似乎就说到了这个东西——如果没记错的话，他似乎说过他在原本的世界，就是用这种东西做成的武器杀死了那个世界的自己。  
他做了一个吞咽的动作，终于开始意识到了事情的严重性。  
“……那这东西怎么会……我是说，那是这么随便就能用来制药的东西吗？”  
男人眉头蹙得更深，目光里面透着不满。  
“这应该是我问你的问题。”  
他说，语气尖刻。  
“在我的世界，这东西是从海底捞出来的。本来是归政府管辖，我也是和那些议员们扯皮了好久才让他们将所有权转给了我。……可是你再看看这个。”  
男人说着，将那个瓶子在自己眼前晃了晃。  
“一个连标签都没有贴的喷雾剂，还被一个小偷用完就扔……我才想问你，在你的世界，这东西就这么普遍到这么随便就能碰到吗？”  
“……我想应该不是？”  
他摇了摇头，也因为男人的话而感到了困惑。  
“起码据我所知，我从来没有听说过一种叫做‘氪石’能够制药的东西，在此之前也从未因为接触过类似的东西而感到不适……”  
他在脑中整理着所有自己能够掌握的讯息，突然意识到什么地发出“哦”的一声。  
“但是如果我没记错的话，那个小偷是从一家小型制药公司跑出来的。会不会是那家公司刚好在用氪石研发新的产品，而他顺手摸了一瓶出来？”  
“……”  
男人用一种“你别逗我”的神情看了看自己，又看了看手中的那个喷剂，在沉默了片刻之后，发出一声脱力的长叹。  
“……虽然我很想说这这简直就是胡闹。”  
他这样说，要多无奈有多无奈。  
“但这样就确实解释得通为什么这一切会发生……也解释得通为什么我之前黑进政府网站找了那么多天都没看到任何关于这石头的消息了。”  
这话来得突然，他觉得脊背上窜过一阵电流般的冷意。  
“……等等，Lex。”  
他不由得坐直身子，难以置信地瞪大眼睛看向男人。  
“你是说，你之前几天总是借用我的电脑，就是在……在找那块石头？”  
他问，音调越来越高，不确定自己到底流露出了多少受伤的情绪。  
“你难道……你难道还是觉得我是个威胁？”  
停下，呼吸。  
“……你难道还是在考虑杀——”  
“……不，Clark，不，不是你想的那样。”  
男人急促地开口打断他一路奔向最坏情况的猜测，甚至调整了一下姿势，从蹲姿变作跪在他面前的样子，身体微微前倾。  
“我承认我是一直试图在寻找氪石，但不是因为我还想像原来那样杀了你。”  
他的眼睛快速眨动，但是盯着自己的目光却一刻不曾移开。  
“我本来是想等我找到了再好好和你商量这个，但现在事发突然，所以，”  
他咬住下唇，沉吟了几秒，而后一个深吸气，再度开口，道：  
“……听着，Clark。我找氪石是为了——”

手机铃声。

他和男人同时愣住了一会儿。而后是他先反应过来，有些烦躁地从口袋里面摸出自己那只不合时宜响起来的手机。  
屏幕上，母亲的名字让他根本无法直接挂掉。  
向男人轻声说了一声“抱歉”，而后划开接听将手机举到耳边。  
……却还没来得及开口，便因为电话那边不留任何余地直接砸向他的哭泣声而丧失了所有反应能力。  
“……Clark。”  
母亲说，声音因为哭泣而模糊，但却仍然将意思准确无误地传达给了他。

“——Jonasan去世了。”


	15. Chapter 15

所有的一切都成了灰色的。

天气阴沉。该死的阴沉。没有雨，甚至没有风，毫无血色的乌云僵硬地压迫着大地，似乎在抢夺所有能够呼吸的空气。  
他站在墓园里，看着地上那长方形的缺口中惨黑的棺材，甚至忘记了该如何哭泣。  
记忆从他得到母亲的那通电话以来，就如同老旧电视机坏掉的屏幕，只有一片混乱的嘈杂。  
连夜归家，哭成泪人的母亲，父亲的遗体，葬礼，入土……所有这些他好像参与其中，又好像只是浮在半空，像个幽灵一样地旁观完了全程，却没有获得任何实感。  
只有伴着杂音的灰色铺天盖地，在他的身体中扭曲蔓延。

……车祸。死亡。

无比寻常，寻常到可笑的两个单词，但却是他从未想过会在自己身边发生的事情。  
毕竟，他是个有着超常力量的外星人。他理应——理应可以在自己最亲近的人面对危险的时候及时出现，替他们挡下一切伤害。  
但是他却没有做到。甚至，如果不是母亲通知他，他都不会察觉到父亲已经离世。他的能力是如此半吊子且不稳定，使得他只能眼睁睁地看着死神将父亲带走，连那背影都无法触及。  
这让他想起多年前那一颗贯穿Lois小腿的子弹。止不住的血液在他的眼前蔓延，将灰黑的颜色涂抹成散发着腥臭味的猩红。  
膝盖感受到属于泥土的僵硬与冰冷。  
回过神来，他已然双膝跪在地上，双手无力地垂在身边，临着眼前的一片隔绝生死的深渊。  
他觉得自己的指尖在颤抖。他觉得自己的身体也在颤抖。

……他觉得冷，从头到脚，由内而外。

“……Clark。”  
有人在叫他，伴随着由远及近的脚步声。  
那声音无比熟悉，但却有着完全不属于这里、这个场景的诡异疏离感。他甚至有一瞬间不知道为什么那个声音此时会出现在这里。  
他转动着他似乎已近一个世纪没有转动过的脖子，看向声音的来处。  
男人停在几步开外，神情肃穆又略带紧张地看着他。  
……说起来，从那通电话以来，男人其实一直都在他身边。  
他看着男人，看着男人微显凌乱的金棕色头发——那大概是整个场景中最鲜艳的颜色了——后知后觉地如是想。  
男人自他接到电话以后就没有再说过话，就只是顺从地跟着他上了车，回到了小镇。他自始至终都和自己保持着一种不远离却也不介入的距离，没有真的参加给自己的父亲送终的过程，却也不曾真的离开。  
他就只是一直将自己安置在一个不会引人注目的角落，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛，沉默地看着自己，看着这一切。

——沉默地，一直在那里。

“……Lex。”  
他因为男人的出现而终于长久以来第一次尝试着发出声音。他回应了一声男人的名字，却因为那声音中的嘶哑无力而又一次闭上了嘴。  
他知道他和男人之间还有一场没有结束的对话，他也明白此时男人其实并没有一定要留在这里的必要。  
但他却仍然什么都说不出来——或者该说，是没有余力去说。  
他觉得此时，不管是解释、道歉还是道谢，都会耗尽他所有的气力，让他变得不耐、暴躁，甚至不可理喻。  
而他心底还清醒着的理性告诉他，眼前的男人都不该承受这些。  
所以他只是咬着下唇内测的肉，不言不语，用近乎哀求的眼神看着男人，希望他能留给自己的一些时间和空间。  
但男人，不知道是没有理解自己的眼神，还是理解了却也置若罔闻，就只是固执地站在那里，没有任何离开的迹象。  
“……Clark，我——”  
男人张口，拉成了声音像是想要解释什么，但最终却只是晃了一下脑袋，换了一种表达重新出声：  
“……你需要休息。”  
他说，比起关切更像只是在单纯描述一个客观事实。  
“从那以后一直是阴天。没有阳光会让你的体力难以恢复。”  
他花了一会儿才理解到这话的意义，然后自己都难以相信地露出了一个不知道在嘲弄谁的笑容。  
“……那又怎么样？”  
他在心里一遍一遍地告诫自己别冲动，别恼怒，更别拿眼前的男人出气，但那些话语却好像根本不受他的控制，就那样从他的舌尖滚了出来。  
“就算我恢复了体力，我也没有办法救我的父亲了。”  
“……”  
男人看了看他，又看了看他身边地面上的空洞，咬了咬下唇。  
“那不是你的错，Clark。”  
他这样说，不自在地调整了一下站姿。  
“一般来说，像我对我父亲做的那样的事情才是应该受到指责的。而你的情况很显然不是。”  
“但我救不了他，这就是事实。”  
他听见这些词句接连不断地从他的唇齿之间流出，他甚至无法阻止自己在其中掺杂越来越多焦躁的成分。  
“我明明有着能力，可我却无法救他。我无能为力——无能为力，你明白这种感受么？”  
他听见自己的音调越来越高，语速也越来越快。  
“我当然——当然不想让我的父亲死去，更没想过要谋杀他，但我只是、如果我……如果我能够完全控制我的能力，那么这种情况根本就不会发生——你明白么？这就像是、像是因为我的懈怠、我的弱小和我的愚蠢，我的父亲才会这样突然地就没有了。如果我、如果我能更用心更积极地寻找解放我的能力的方法，或者如果我能通过自己的锻炼掌握那种方法，我的父亲也许就不会——”  
“……停。Clark。停下。”  
男人生硬地插话，打断了他愈发亢奋的自白。  
“你要知道，凡事都没有‘如果’，更何况你的这些‘如果’根本就只是自我折磨——连我都知道你其实一直都在用着各种方式打听关于你的能力的事情，也一直试图在更好地运用它，虽然一直没能找到突破口但这根本无可厚非，就算你再如何悲愤也不应该用这些理由去责怪你自己。”  
“……可是我——”  
“……如果。”  
男人没有给他任何发话的空间，而是不容打断地如是说。  
“如果你现在一定要找一种发泄你的情绪的方式的话，那么比起用莫须有的理由责怪你自己，责怪我显然是一个更合理的选择。”  
咬了一下后牙，又在自己还没来得及发问的时候，抢白着道：

“——因为前些日子里我已经确认了这个世界中让你获得全部能力的方式，只是一直没有告诉你。”

他说不清楚他现在到底是一种什么样的感受。  
他只是觉得，有两种截然不同的情绪，将他的身体割裂成了全然对立的两部分。其中一部分的他竭力想要保持冷静，想要用理性而客观的声音对男人说，我从来都没有权利逼迫你告诉我什么，我当然不会怪罪你；但另一部分的他却只想要抛开所有一切顾虑地对着男人嘶吼，用全身的愤怒将男人指责为自己父亲之死的帮凶。  
这两部分在他的皮肤之下血液之中争吵、交战，而后爆炸、燃烧，将他身体中最后的一点气力也彻底抹平。  
而在那被夷为平地的战场上遗留下的烟灰之后，男人的面容开始变得模糊，而陌生。  
“……Lex。”  
他张口，发现自己的声音里面已然找不到任何情绪的痕迹，只有深入骨髓的疲惫不留余地地渗透在每一个音节里面。  
“为什么你要告诉我这个？……还有之前关于氪石的事情。”  
他问，不确定自己是否期待着男人的回答，又或者期待着男人什么样的回答。  
“你到底……到底想要什么？”  
“……我只是、在想，”  
男人说，绷着肩膀，双手死死抓住裤子口袋的边沿，从表情到肢体都无比僵硬。

“——也许能找到一种切实的方法，让你获得Kal-El的全部能力，但也能一直是Clark Kent。”

瞪大双眼看向男人，已经是他所能做出的所有反应。  
“……所以、你是说——”  
“……当我告诉你你的本名是Kal-El的时候。”  
男人不甚连贯地说，又一次调整了一下不自然的站姿。  
“你跟我说，你希望我能帮助你——帮助Clark Kent变得更加完整。我不知道你在说这话的时候在多大程度上是认真地认为在这里什么都没有的我能够实际上帮助到你，但我只是、觉得，如果你真的需要，那么我确实可以让你的希望不仅停留在一个‘希望’而已。”  
喘息，又像是害怕被自己打断地紧接着说：  
“……而实际上，确定让你获得Kal-El全部能力的方式并不难。我知道我的世界那个Clark Kent是如何做的，所以就稍微用些手段就能够确定这边的方式——和那边几乎没有差别，这一点儿都不令人意外。……但我没有选择立刻告诉你，是因为，”  
再度喘息，灰蓝的眸子里面波涛起伏。  
“我怕疼，也怕死。……更害怕，如果有一天外星人的Kal-El吞噬了人类中的Clark Kent，我只能眼睁睁地看着而做不了任何事情。”  
眨眼，似是想掩盖眼中的波澜，但却只是让他的情绪表现得更加明显。

“……我只是需要确定，如果真的有那么一天，我能够阻止你——阻止Kal-El，救回Clark Kent。”

他用了一段不短的时间，将男人的话和他之前一段时间的行为细细整理，最终关联了起来。  
“……所以你才会一直背着我寻找氪石的么。”  
“确切地说，是同时找让你恢复能力的方式以及氪石，只是氪石的时间拖得太久了。”  
男人快速地解释，看起来局促不安。  
“……我只是没有想到，你的父亲会——”  
缩了一下肩膀，咬了咬下唇，又道：  
“实际上，我没有办法对你此时的悲哀感同身受，也不会认为自己此前没有将我在做的调查告诉你是一件错事。……但我此时选择这样告诉你，只是觉得，”  
顿了顿。

“也许比起看着你一直没有道理地自责，让你对着我发泄一下会更有帮助一些。”

……啊啊。  
就在这一个瞬间，他听到了自己体内血液奔涌的声音。  
那让他终于重新感受到了自己的呼吸，感受到了自己的血肉和身体。那让他觉得放松，觉得温暖，觉得自己确确实实地存在在这里，活在这里。  
……那让他想笑，也让他想哭。  
而当他回过神来的时候，他确实已经在这么做了。  
一片水汽朦胧中，男人脸上惊慌失措的表情，让他的笑容和眼泪都更加难以抑制了。  
“……哦Clark，你、怎么、我不是、”  
“……Lex。”  
他带着不像样子的鼻音拦住了男人连不成句子的发言。  
“你能……你能过来这边吗？”  
“……”  
男人看起来还是有些不知所措，但终于还是小心翼翼地一步一步走到了自己的身前，停下，目光困惑又关切地低头看着仍然跪着的自己。  
“Clark，你到底、”  
他没有等男人问完。  
他直接伸出双臂，抱住了男人的腰，将脸埋在了男人腹前。  
男人在一个瞬间惊得几乎跳起，之后又陷入了一种和木头没什么区别的僵硬。  
“Clark，你、”  
“……Lex。”  
他却没有因为男人的不自在而松手，只是维持着那样的姿势，在男人的体温中闷声说道。  
“我不会对你发泄，更不会责骂你，但就只是、让我这样待一会儿。”  
“……”  
男人似乎犹豫了一会儿，但终究还是慢慢放松了身体，没有拒绝。  
他现在已经完全不知道自己到底是在笑还是在哭了。  
他只是觉得，在一片被隔绝的黑暗里，男人身上传来的温度，让自己所有的眼泪和笑容，都能够重新融成新的力量。  
“……Lex。谢谢你一直在我身边，看着我。”  
他轻轻地说，感受着自己的声音引起男人身体的颤动。

“——我是真的很高兴你在这儿。”

男人没有说话，只是用那只略有迟疑但还是抚上了自己后脑的手做出了所有回答。


	16. Chapter 16

当天晚上，他是和男人一起挤在自己老家房间里的小床上的。  
关于这一点，他其实可以给出很多理由。比如他们回来得太急，母亲又因为父亲的急逝而身心俱疲，所以谁都无暇去收拾那个久无人住早已成为储物间的客房；又比如老家客厅的沙发实在太小，让谁去睡都不合适；再比如家里实在没有合适的垫子用来打地铺。然而事实却是，当他安慰好仍然精神脆弱的母亲，拖着沉重的脚步上楼，打开自己的房间，被房间里面的一室死寂撞了满怀的时候，他几乎是下意识地便回头用询问——也许更倾向于请求，他说不好——的眼光看了看本来打算去客房的男人。而男人在接收到自己的眼光之后，不消几秒便理解了自己的意思，小小勾了勾唇角。  
“希望你的睡相属于老实的那种。我可不想体验被你这样的大块头压死是什么感受。”  
男人语气轻松地这样说，仿佛事情就该这么发生似地先自己一步走进房间，坐在了床上，看向自己的表情似乎是在说“你还愣在那里干嘛？”  
他就那样站在门口怔了一会儿，而后深深地吸进了一口只因了男人的存在就柔和了很多的空气，轻轻关上了门。  
“……谢谢你，Lex。”  
他这样说，快速眨掉又一次泛上自己眼角的某种温暖的湿润，也走过去，爬上了床。

所以，事情就是这样了。

他躺在床上，背对着男人的方向，听着男人靠在床头一直不停地操作着智能手机的声音，感受着男人规律的呼吸和温暖的体温，觉得身上的每一块肌肉都奇迹般地放松了下来，让尖锐的疲惫感都化作了平静的微醺。  
他自己都不敢相信，在刚刚亲眼看着父亲下葬的这一天的夜晚，自己就能以这样平和的心情沉淀于黑暗。  
而这一切，只是因为他知道，男人在自己身边，也会一直在自己身边。  
有睡意丝丝缕缕从身体深处蔓延上来，但他却暂时还不想就这样睡去。  
他想再和男人说会儿话。什么都行。他就是想再听听男人的声音，迫切得仿佛那是睡前必须的某种仪式。  
“……Lex。”  
他于是就这样出声，声音仍然因为白天的紧张和眼泪而暗哑，但却已然没有了任何支棱的成分，只剩下一种懒散的安然。  
“我……我很遗憾这次带你来家里是因为这种情况。相信我，我不是没设想过要带你来小镇看看，但绝不是这样都没法和我的母亲好好打招呼的情况下。”  
“唔，看来在你的设想里，我应该就像个阳光正面的好青年一样，和你的母亲并肩坐在沙发上吃小甜饼喝下午茶？”  
男人说，似乎是耸了耸肩膀。  
“我想你大概是忘了，我可是曾经差点儿杀死了Martha的人。”  
……说起来，好像确实是这样。男人确实向自己坦白过，他曾经为了杀死Superman而绑架了那边的母亲。  
他这样回忆起来，但却没有感到丝毫不满，反而轻声笑了起来。  
“但是现在你不会的。”  
他说，想象了一下男人所说的“并肩坐在沙发上吃小甜饼”的场面，又没忍住地多笑了两声。  
“虽然我不确定你是不是真的能和我母亲喝下午茶，但我知道你一定不会再对她做出绑架之类的事情了。”  
“你怎么能如此确定？”  
男人淡定地反问，不确定是认真还是调侃。  
“现在我好歹也有从博士那里拿的工资，那钱可不少，稍微攒一攒，收买个小混混绑个手无寸铁的女性应该还是不成问题。”  
他抿了抿仍然留在唇边的笑意，道：  
“这不是钱的问题，这就只是，你不会那样做。”  
他这样说，声音轻却坚定。

“——因为你是Lex Luthor，因为现在你在这里。”

没有回应了。  
陡然安静下来的空气里面，男人不断操作着手机的声音听起来比刚才还要急促一些。  
他突然便想看一看此时男人的表情。  
于是他便翻过身，抬眼向侧上方看去。  
男人的脸在黑暗中被智能机的光亮照成诡异的白色，但他的超级视力还是没让他错过男人眼角的红色。  
“……所以，Lex。”  
他就这样看着男人说，笑意未褪，但语调真诚。  
“下一次，等我父亲去世的影响过去，我们再一起过来吧。我母亲做菜的手艺不错，而我想她也会喜欢你的。”  
“……”  
男人又按了几下手机，像是发送了什么消息。  
“那你得好好表现，别让我哪天又变得想绑架她了。”  
“嗯，看来我得为了我母亲的人身安全而一直照顾好你了。”  
他冲男人眨眨眼睛如是调笑，意料之中地看到男人手上一抖，看样子是点出了好几个误操作。  
他笑着清了清嗓子，不打算继续调侃下去，而是换了个话题，问道：  
“说起来，你从刚才开始一直在忙什么？”  
“……和Hamilton博士的通信。”  
男人将手机翻过来，将操作界面在自己的眼前一晃。虽然时间太短让他看不清具体通信的内容，但收件人上Hamilton博士的名字倒是清清楚楚落在眼底。  
男人收回手机，继续在屏幕上敲打起来。  
“我在和他确认，能不能以他研究所的名义，收购那间小公司找到的氪石。”  
“……哇哦。”  
他微微睁大眼睛，但又因为男人好像就只是在讨论明天要去超市买个果汁一样的平静表情而收敛了一下自己的惊讶，只用了半分的疑惑问道：  
“所以你……要把那块石头放在博士的研究所？”  
“不。”  
男人却当即否认，扔给自己一个有点不屑的眼神。  
“如果我就那样把那石头放在那儿，难道以后等你真的暴走了的时候，还要想尽方法将你引到研究所里去吗？”  
“……也是。”  
他想像了一下那种情况——虽然他认为自己不管怎样都不至于暴走，但还是顺着男人的话动用了一下自己全部的想象力——然后因为自己想法的不合情理而撇了撇嘴。  
“那你打算……？”  
“把那块石头要过来，然后做成武器。”  
男人说得轻描淡写，但却透着不容拒绝。  
“我已经想好了武器的设计，轻便，好操作，但又杀伤力强，方便像我这样没有任何身体技能的人使用。”  
说着，终于关掉了手机屏幕，完全地看向自己，目光锐利，却又沉稳。

“——确保我能在迫不得已的时候，亲手杀死你。”

他是真得说不清，为什么这明明是一句死亡威胁，却在他听来像是一种生命的保证。  
他没有因为这句话而感到一丝一毫的恐惧。  
甚至，恰恰相反。

——他因为男人亲自保留了自己的死亡而感到了无比的心安。

“那很好，Lex。”  
他在黑暗中看进男人灰蓝色的眼，觉得自己被一片微凉的湖水环抱，心中所有的忧虑似乎都能被清洗殆尽。  
“那样的话，当我获得我全部的能力之后，我也不会有后顾之忧了。”  
“……”  
男人听了，却有几秒钟蹙起了眉，然后很是无奈地叹出一口气，摇了摇头。  
“……Clark。有的时候我都不知道该说你是单纯，还是蠢。”  
他一手捏着那只已经不再有动静的手机，在蜷起的膝盖上一下一下轻轻磕着。  
“这种时候，你难道不应该先向我确认我到底会不会真的带你去找获得能力的方法吗？万一我就只是做出一个氪石武器，然后直接杀了你呢？”  
“……”  
他看着男人某种程度上确确实实是在担心自己的神情，突然便心念一动，伸出手去，握住了男人折腾手机的那只手。  
男人手上的动作蓦地停了。  
他就这么握着男人的手，平静淡然地看进男人的眼底，带着柔软的笑意，轻声反问道：  
“你会么？”  
“……”  
男人咬着下唇僵了一会儿，而后像是放弃了什么似地深深叹出一口气。  
“……Hamilton博士会帮我们找一台直升机。”  
他说，用另一只手将碍事的手机抽出，放在了一边。而被自己握住的手则缓缓落到了腹前，却始终没有试图挣脱。  
“我们回去之后稍作休整，应该就可以出发了。而氪石那边，因为博士曾经的军方背景，也让事情变得简单了很多。”  
说着，脸上的线条也逐渐柔和下来。  
“在我们离开的期间，博士会用我的设计图，将武器的成品做出来。”  
最终慢慢凝成一个轻浅的笑意，挂在他的眼角眉梢。

“——而当我们回来的时候，你将会成为一个完整的Clark Kent。强大，却并非不可战胜——而那恰恰会让你无人能敌。”

他紧紧握着男人的手。  
那手上的温度微凉，但却那样美好，几乎让他沉溺其中。  
“……Lex。”  
……不可自拔。  
“我是真的不知道该如何感谢你……”  
他微微阖上双眼，用自己身体上的每一个神经去感受男人的体温，男人的呼吸，男人的脉搏。  
“……明明一开始是我信誓旦旦说要帮你走出困难的，结果现在却成了你帮了我大概是人生中最大的忙……”  
“……这只是礼尚往来，Clark。你要知道，我还没有善良到闲得没事到处挥洒我的善意。”  
男人却只是轻笑一声，如是说道。

“……是你先给了我一个完整的Lex Luthor，才让我愿意还你一个完整的Clark Kent的。”

猛地睁眼，抬头。  
他在男人眼中看到温柔如水的夜光。  
“……那么看来，我们谁也不欠谁的了。”  
他这样说，觉得自己声音发紧，眼眶发热。  
“等我们完成你的计划，我们就真的可以以互相最完整的姿态站在彼此面前了。”  
男人做了一个吞咽的动作，微微眯起双眼。  
“……就只是希望，即便到了那时，你也能像现在这样——”  
这句话没能说完，只是被自己握住的那只手的手指尖微微颤动了几下。  
但不知怎的，他觉得自己就是能明白那没说完的半句话是什么样的内容。  
他用拇指轻柔地抚了抚男人的手背，然后更加用力地紧握，宛若一种承诺。

“——不管什么时候，我都不会想要放开你的。”

男人没再回答，而是闭上了眼，扭过了头。  
他也笑了笑，而后再一次阖上了眼帘。  
夜如纱帐，温柔而缱绻地将他们两人包裹。  
逐渐地，他感到朦胧的睡意一点点笼罩了他的全身。  
而就在他陷入睡眠之前的最后一刻，他听见男人的声音如同蜻蜓点水，一字一字落进自己的浅梦之中。  
“……晚安，Clark。”  
而在那梦境之中，似乎有着如同春天般含蓄却温暖的阳光。

“——明天应该会出太阳的。”


	17. Chapter 17

当他们从直升机上走下来的时候，正赶上北极的旭日初升。  
许是因为自己的身体从未经历过如此纯净而无遮无拦的阳光，他觉得自己的血液正在加速奔涌，每一个细胞似乎都迸发出一种从未有过的活力。  
那让他感觉欣喜，感觉兴奋，感觉心跳如擂鼓，回音响在自己的胸膛。  
男人站在他身边，四下环视了一圈儿，而后伸手，指向一座高耸的冰山的半山腰，道：  
“看那里，看那个像洞穴一样的地方。”  
他在确定自己顺着他指的方向看到了所说的地方之后放下手，看向自己，脸上带着一种半是期待半是紧张的笑。  
“那个就是从你们星球来的飞船的入口。”  
“……”  
他看了看男人，又看了看那个入口，因为平生第一次如此接近自己探求了近二十年的答案而感到口干舌燥，抿了抿唇瓣却终究没说出任何东西。  
“我说过，你们这里的科学技术起码落后我的世界五到十年。”  
男人似乎并不在意自己的没有回应，而是继续解释道。  
“这就导致在这里，虽然军方已经发现了那个大家伙，但是根本无从下手进行勘察。而这刚好方便了你先下手为强，宣布对那东西的所有权。”  
说着，伸手在自己的眼前晃了晃，唤回了自己所有的注意力，而后确认道：  
“Clark，你确定你从老家飞船上找到的那个金属磁条有带在身上吧？”  
他伸手摸了摸胸口。那个磁条自从他年幼的时候从他的养父那里得到以来，就被他这样做成挂坠挂在了胸前，几乎从不离身。  
“……在这里。”  
他指尖摩挲着磁条的形状，还有磁条顶端刻着的“S”字样，郑重地点了点头。  
男人也向他点头回应，接着又道：  
“你知道，在我的世界，之所以后来会发生你曾经的族人进犯地球的事情，就是因为这个飞船因为一些问题而向宇宙空间发出了求救信号从而方便他们定了位。具体在飞船中发生了什么我不清楚，但是你要小心别触发舱里的警报系统——那个磁条应该可以帮助你获得身份识别，如果遇到能够匹配的插口，不要犹豫地用那个磁条就好。”  
“……好。”  
他完全无法想象船舱内到底是什么样，以及这个磁条到底有着什么样的作用，但也丝毫不敢大意，只是将男人的话记在心里，认真应允。  
而男人的表情仍然没有放松，又低头沉吟了一会儿，而后抬起头，用一种更加意味深长的眼神看向自己，道：  
“……还有，Clark，关于你的身世，和你的族人。”  
他说，声音里面混着北极的冷风，听起来更加小心翼翼。  
“我……我在一定程度上知道那些，但我想，既然我已经带你来了这里，那么还是让你亲自去找到答案比较好。……我不是很能想象当你知道了那些之后到底会是什么反应，但我只是想跟你说……我不知道，就只是，放轻松，好么？”  
他看着男人无比谨慎的样子，却有些不合气氛地轻笑了起来。  
“没关系，Lex。是说，我怎么觉得你比我还紧张。”  
他冲男人眨了眨眼，如是道。  
“你要知道，我的人生近三十年都从未听说过有和我同样的存在，也从未听说还有别的外星人掉到地球之类的事情发生，这让我早就有了一些心理准备了，不会因为这个就失去控制的。……更何况。”  
他将一只手轻柔而坚实地搭在了男人的肩膀上。  
“有你和我在一起，不管怎样我都得控制自己别干出什么坏事来，不是吗？”  
男人闻言，却只是瞪大眼睛愣了几秒，然后突然抬起右手，做了一个“等一下”的手势。  
“……等等，Clark，我就是确认一下。”  
他说，像是发现了什么难以置信的事情那般惊异。  
“你不会是想让我和你一起进船舱去吧？”  
他也因为男人的问话而短暂愣怔，之后有些短路地回了一句：  
“……难道不是这样吗？”  
男人快速地摆起了手。  
“不，不不不，当然不，Clark。”  
而后连珠炮一般地说道。  
“你要知道，你们那飞船的身份识别系统复杂得很，你进去应该没问题，但我进去的话，万一触发了什么机关让它发出了求救信号那就完蛋了。所以，不，当然不，我不会和你进去，我就只是给你指出它的方位，然后我的任务就完成了，之后会在直升机里等你出来。”  
“……”  
他听着男人的这些话，心里明白男人的顾虑是完全合理的，但却在心底总有着一些说不清楚的感觉，让他并不想就这样赞同男人的意见。  
他仍然按着男人的肩膀没有松手，思考了一会儿之后，固执说道：  
“但是，Lex，我还是希望你能在那儿。”  
男人使劲吸了一口气。  
“所以说，Clark，这不是你希不希望的问题，这是——”  
“我知道，这是个应该被慎重对待的问题。”  
他抢白了男人的话，斟酌着词句说道。  
“但……也许这就是我的任性，可我真的希望，当我面对我的人生中最大的转折点的时候，你能在我身边。……这就像是，在成人礼的时候，你总会希望对于自己来说很重要的人能和自己一起度过的，不是吗？”  
“……我不知道。”  
男人有些尴尬地挤出一个笑容，小声道。  
“当我成人的时候，我已经没有——不，确切来说应该是，我从来都不曾有过什么重要的人。”  
“……”  
心知自己做了错误的比方，他满含歉意地拍了拍男人的肩膀，柔声说道：  
“……我很抱歉，Lex。”  
拍完，又用抚慰的力道在男人的肩膀上揉了揉。  
“但我只是……只是想说，这一次，不过你如何向我强调那风险可能有多大，我都想要冒一次险。”  
顿了顿，又在男人想要反驳什么的时候快速张口，接着道：  
“我是真的想和你分享我所有的秘密，以及让你见证我所有的变化。我不想就这样走进去，然后再走出来的时候让你觉得我就这么变了一个人。我只是，想要你在那儿——”  
拖长了音，在脑海中滚过许多种表达，但最后说出口的只是简单一句：

“——那会让我觉得不那么孤独。”

“……”  
男人绷着脸，瞪了他好一会儿，之后终于满是无奈地叹出一口气，道：  
“……我跟在你身后进去。你需要随时确保不会有什么东西对我做出应急反应，发现有什么不对立刻带我离开——这样行吗？”  
他笑起来，搭在男人肩膀上的手掌紧了紧，道：

“——成交。”


	18. Chapter 18

飞船舱里，光线昏暗，舱壁上隐隐透着些幽幻的蓝光。  
他走在前面，因为过人的视力而步履稳健，但却听到背后男人走得磕磕绊绊，时顿时歇。  
他想了想，转过身去，向男人伸出了左手。  
男人瞪着那手看了几秒，但最终还是无言地伸出了右手，有些迟疑地放在了自己的手心。  
他则毫无犹豫地握住了男人的手，冲男人无声地笑了笑，而后又一次向前走去。  
男人的手在他们走出去几步之后，悄悄地回握了回来。  
他觉得心头又暖又痒，混合着对未知的兴奋与期待，让他必须紧紧咬住下唇，才能让自己的笑容不要看起来太夸张。  
而这种亢奋的情绪，在他踏入一个豁然开朗的宽敞大厅的时候达到了顶峰。  
“……哇哦，看看这个。”  
他四下环顾着大厅的四周，情不自禁地感叹道。  
“从外面可真的看不出来，这里面的空间竟然这么大。”  
然而男人返答给他的声音却丝毫不像他这样悠然。  
“……在那之前，Clark。”  
他感觉男人向自己更加靠近了过来，几乎是藏在了自己的背后。  
“你应该考虑解决一下那个。”  
“……那个？”  
他重复了一下这个意义不明的指代词，然后侧过头，才发现有一个悬浮在半空的奇怪机体不知从哪个角落里面出现，此时正向他们慢慢地飘过来。  
他几乎没有考虑，便一步跨上前，将男人护在了身后。  
“……那是什么？”  
他问，而后感觉男人向后拉了拉他。  
“那是这船上的AI，应该是察觉到了有人进入过来进行身份识别。……Clark，这边。”  
察觉到男人话语里面的焦急，他便不再多问，转身用自己的身形护着男人，跟着男人向一个角落跑去。  
角落里，一个有着近似于三角形插口的底座突兀地立在那里。  
“这个是……哦我大概知道了。”  
他看着那形状似曾相识的插口，还没问完便意识到了什么，伸手将挂在胸前的磁条挂坠一把扯下，然后和男人交换了一个确定的眼神，便将那磁条完全插入了插口之中。  
一瞬间，整个船舱都变得更加明亮了，而那个刚才还在不断向他们逼近的AI机体也一下子停止了动作，又扫视——虽然那东西没有眼睛，但他觉得自己就是被一种莫名的视线观察着——了他们一会儿之后，便飘忽着向别的方向去了。  
他和男人对视了一下，而后彼此都舒出一口气。  
男人的手心出了一层薄汗，他察觉到之后安慰地捏了捏。  
“看样子大概是没事了。”  
他又四下环顾了一下，确认没有别的什么东西对他们形成威胁之后，对男人轻声说。  
“现在看来我们应该暂时不会把其他什么东西吸引过来——嗯？”  
余光扫到一个一闪而过的身影，让他警觉地停止了声音，看向那个人影出现的方向。  
男人也因为他态度的突变而又一次紧张起来，转身和他看向同样的方向。  
“……Clark，你看到了什么？”  
“……那边有个人，如果我没看错的话。”  
他蹙起眉，定睛看了看，甚至还动用了自己的透视能力，却只能看到一个通向更深处的走廊，根本没有什么人影。  
“……可是现在又不见了。”  
男人在他身边沉吟了几秒。  
“……我在那场灾难结束后进过当年进犯地球的那架飞船，构造和这个很像，但却从来没见过什么人影。”  
“看来你也不知道那是谁了。”  
他这样说，又捏了捏男人的手心，提议道：  
“所以，一起去看看？”  
男人冲他挑了一下眉毛。  
“你是这里的主人，你说了算。”  
他笑起来，拉着男人的手，向飞船的更深处走去。

他没看错，那的确是个人影——男性，卷发，有着络腮胡须，身着造型复杂的长袍，并且总是在他们面前几步出现，又在某个方向突然消失，就像个幽灵，有意想要将他们引到什么地方。  
“你确定你没见过类似的人？”  
他在拐过不知道第几个拐角之后问身边的男人，而男人的回答也是干脆利落。  
“没有，我确定。……而且我猜，如果不是跟你一起来这里，我也根本没有能够见到他的可能性。”  
他看了看男人，挑眉。  
“这是什么意思？”  
男人耸了耸肩膀。  
“如果我没猜错的话，那个家伙应该不是活人，而是——哦。”  
男人猛然间同时停下了发话和脚步，瞪大眼睛看向前面的方向。  
他不由地也向前面看去。  
“……噢。”  
那个一直捉摸不定的人影此时就那样安定地站在走廊中的一道造型夸张的大门前，似笑非笑地看着他们。  
“你是——”  
“欢迎你——也许该说，你们，男孩们。……这么多年，你终究还是找到这里来了——”  
并且在自己提出任何问题之前以一种不容打断的沉稳语调悠然开口。

“——Kal。”

他因为这个名字而短暂晕眩，一时没能做出任何反应。

“……看见你站在这里，已然长大成人。”  
当他们走到人影身前停下的时候，人影突然这样开口，声音里面的怀念与哀伤让他胸口像是被人攥得死紧。  
“要是Lara能亲眼看到这个就好了。”  
……他想，他大概知道眼前的人，以及他口中的Lara是谁了。  
“你是——”  
他深呼吸，无法掩盖空气经过自己喉头时划出的颤音。  
“……你是我的父亲。”  
没有任何证据地，他就是能如此确定。  
眼前的人影那似乎能看穿他的一切、也能包容他的一切的眼神让他无法对这个判断抱有任何疑念。  
而那人影在听到这话之后，先是有些讶异地睁大了眼睛，而后又很快恢复了那种游刃有余的平静。  
“看来，在来这里之前，你已经知道了一些事情了，起码你对‘Kal’这个名字毫不陌生。”  
他的目光在他和他身边的男人身上绕了两圈儿，声音悠悠。  
“我猜这一定和这边这位先生有些关系？”  
那边话音刚落，他便感受到自己手心中，男人的手挣扎着想要挣脱自己。他这才意识到刚才那段时间，他和男人的手一直是握在一起的。  
……而这并不表示，他现在就想像做了什么坏事被抓包一样地放开男人。  
“……没错，是这样的。”  
他紧紧抓着男人，指肚在男人手背上安抚地悄悄按压。  
“我知道我的名字，也知道这个飞船的所在，都是因为他。”  
说着，他拉着男人，让对方站得离自己更近一些，大方介绍道：  
“他叫Lex Luthor，是——”  
顿了顿。

“……是对我来说很重要的人。”

男人彻底停止了挣扎。  
而父亲的眼神很是玩味。  
“一个能找到我们的飞船，并且知道你的氪星名字是Kal-El的人。”  
他这样说，字句之间间隔拉长，像是意有所指。  
“我很好奇是对你如何重要的人？”  
他抿了抿唇，转头看了一下男人。  
男人表情僵硬，唇瓣紧闭，看起来不像要做任何解释。  
他想了想，重新看向父亲，郑重地开口：  
“这很复杂，父亲，而我不确定现在到底是不是一个解释的好时机，毕竟我们刚刚见面，而我有着太多问题想要问你。”  
停下，又拉着男人向自己这边靠了靠，几乎让他们的肩膀贴在一起。  
“但是我向你保证，Lex他是可以信任的。实际上，让他一起进来这里，也是我的主意。是我执意想让他和我一起进来一探究竟的。”  
吞咽，小心地问道：  
“……你能信任我吗，父亲？”  
“……”  
父亲一时没有答话，而是又审视地看了看他和男人，随后挑了一下眉毛，接着突然消失不见了。  
正在他开始着急自己是不是说错了什么话的时候，一个无机质的电子音突然在他耳畔响起。  
——导示影像已授权，系统运转正常——  
他吓了一跳，向声音传出的方向看去。  
只见刚才一直禁闭的那扇厚重的大门就在他们面前陡然开启。  
门内，父亲带着一种包容的微笑站在满室幽暗的灯光之中，温和地说道：  
“我是Jor-El，你的父亲，确切地说，是他的意识，他的投影。”  
说着，又向室内退了一步，示意他们进去。

“现在，让我回答你的问题吧，我的儿子。”

“我从哪里来？你们为什么送我来了这里？”  
“你来自氪星，一个比地球环境更恶劣的世界。”  
父亲回答，同时背后以影像的形式展现着他所描述的内容。  
他看到那影像中出现一颗陌生的行星，以及一些开拓者的形象。  
“很久以前，在大扩张时代，我们的种族探索一颗颗星球，寻觅可以常驻的新世界。这艘侦察船就是射入太空的数千艘之一。我们在其它星球上建立前哨，用巨大的机器按我们的要求重塑环境——”  
影像中出现一个像是巨大爬虫一般的机体伸出管道插入地表的图示。  
他听见身边的男人极度清晰地倒吸了一口冷气。  
“……Lex？”  
他不由得打断父亲的解说，转头看向男人。  
只见男人轻颤着唇瓣，快速摇了摇头。  
“……不，我只是……”  
看向自己，眼神迟疑。  
“……也许现在并不是个好机会说这个，但是，Clark，我见过这个，在我的世界。”  
上齿划过下唇。  
“我之前跟你说的那场大灾难，地球就是因为这东西差点儿被破坏殆尽的。”  
“……哦，这个……”  
他有些抱歉地紧了紧握着男人的手，一时不知该说些什么。  
而他的父亲却在这时疑惑地发声：  
“……Mr. Luthor，能不能具体说说你到底经历过什么？……据我所知，这是地球上唯一一艘氪星的探索船，而现在应该只有Kal能够操控它，不应该——”  
“……Zod将军。”  
男人有些焦躁地打断父亲，快速解释道。  
“在我的世界，那个叫Zod的将军驾驶着这么一个东西来到地球，在和那个Clark……也就是Kal-El交涉未果后，直接启动了环境转换器。那在我的世界，几乎是全人类规模的大灾难了。”  
“……”  
父亲思考片刻，而后谨慎开口：  
“……恕我失礼，Mr. Luthor，你——”  
“……我是个世界线穿越者。没错。并且在我原来的世界，也和Kal-El有些交集。”  
男人没等父亲问完便直接这样说，像是在急于坦白某种罪状。  
“我知道从你的角度看，看自己的儿子和我这样的人在一起也许并不理想，而我——”  
“——他就只是Lex Luthor。”  
他不知道男人接下来会说些什么，但他下意识地觉得不能就这样放任他说下去，于是心急地插话，生硬地抢过了话头。  
“父亲，我说过，Lex的情况很复杂，而我希望能找一个合适的时机，在我们彼此都心平气和的时候好好和你解释这个。但不管怎样，他在我看来就是Lex Luthor，不管他曾经做过什么又或者穿越了多少世界线。所以，父亲，我们能先暂时放下关于Lex的问题，首先将我们之间的来龙去脉解释清楚么？”  
“……”  
父亲的目光在他和男人身上兜了两圈儿，而后低头轻轻笑了两声。  
“看来我的儿子在地球这段时间经历得可比我能想象到的丰富得多。”  
他这样说，语调重新归于平静，身后的图像也重新开始变动。  
“好吧，就让我先把你想知道的都告诉你——正好，我们也该说到Zod将军了。”  
图像上出现一个五官深邃的男性头像，父亲的声音也逐渐变得严肃起来。  
“我们的星球虽然一度蓬勃发展，但后来，我们创造了人造人口控制系统，遗弃了太空中的前哨。我们用尽了自然资源，因此我们行星的核心开始变得不稳定，最终，我们的军事领袖——也就是这位Zod将军——试图发动政变，但为时已晚。”  
图像中的Zod将军头像慢慢淡去，转而变成了一个标有S字样的飞行器。那飞行器慢慢飞离氪星，向着他所熟悉的太阳系而去。  
“而你的妈妈和我预见了未来的灾难。”  
父亲神色复杂地看了一眼渐远的飞行器。  
“所以我们采取了一些措施确保你的生存。”  
他说着，一挥手，那些图像便消失不见。他挪动步子，走到另一扇门前，打开，将其中的场景展现给他们。  
“这里是起源室。”  
他带着他们走进去，站在一块巨大的玻璃之前。而在那玻璃背后，是一条一条如同植物般盘根错节的巨大茎干，每一条茎干上都结着许多圆形的房穴。  
父亲看着那些，深深地叹了一口气。  
“所有的氪星人在这样的小房间里面被孕育。每个孩子的出生都注定是为了满足预定的在社会中的作用，工人、战士、领导者等等。而你妈妈和我相信氪星因此失去了一些珍贵的东西，一些选择和机会的要素。”  
父亲看向他，目光深沉。  
“要是一个孩子的梦想是成为社会既定位置以外的角色该如何呢？要是他渴望更伟大的东西该如何呢？”  
他如是问，而后语气坚定地直接给出了答案。  
“——而你，就是这种信念的体现，Kal。几个世纪以来氪星第一个自然分娩的孩子。”  
停顿。  
“……所以我们才冒这么大的风险救你。”  
他看着他的父亲，看着他父亲眼中无比厚重的期冀以及爱意，深吸一口气。  
“……那么你们为什么不和我一起来？”  
“我们做不到，Kal。”  
父亲摇摇头，迈开步子，带他们离开了那仿佛被巨大植物侵略了的、令人窒息的房间，如是说。  
“不论我们有多么渴望。”  
又在刚才伴着图片做解说的房间中央停下，目光重新落回他身上。  
“……不论我们有多么爱你。”  
幽暗的光线中，他不确定父亲眼角隐约的晶莹到底是不是错觉。  
“你的母亲Lara和我都跟Zod一样，是我们世界生产出来的失败产物。”  
父亲如是说，语调平淡，却处处透着遗憾与惋惜。  
“……我们的命运只能与它紧紧相连。”  
“……”  
他看着他的父亲，咬紧了后牙，努力做着吞咽的动作，好咽下几乎要翻涌而出的哽咽。  
然而父亲却又突然微笑起来，目光划过他身旁的男人，道：  
“不过，Kal，我想现在，即便我们不能陪在你身边，你也不是一个人了。”  
他这样说，神情是说不出的欣慰。  
“曾经我想，如果我能看到成人后的你，我一定要告诉你，你在是氪星子嗣的同时，也是地球的子嗣，你能够同时体现两个世界的精华，所以不要感到困惑，也不要孤立你自己，就挺起胸膛，去实现我和你母亲致力保护的梦想——不过现在看来，不用我说，你甚至能够理解得比我更好。”  
说着，身子一侧，一堵本来什么都没有的墙突然开始旋转，一套红蓝相间并配有红色披风的战袍就那样缓缓出现在他们的眼前。

“——所以我想，我可以将这个没有任何忧虑地交给你了。”

他目不转睛地盯着那套战袍，盯着那些线条描绘出的爆发式的美感，盯着那胸口大大的“S”标志，突然便明白，自己这些年来一直在追求、一直在寻找的力量，也许就是自己眼前的这一片红与蓝了。  
他感觉自己的呼吸变得急促起来，但却完全挪不动步子，只能呆怔地用目光一遍一遍勾勒着那战袍的轮廓，像是想要就这样将之融到自己的身体里面。  
而身边的男人倒是先他一步地发出了声音。  
“……哇哦。酷。”  
他情不自禁地向前跨了一步，似乎也忘记了他们握在一起的手，于是就这样拉着他一起站到了那套战袍的近前。  
“虽然我看惯了Superman穿着这套衣服到处飞，但这么近的观察它倒真是第一次。”  
“……Superman？”  
父亲敏锐地捕捉到了男人话语中的这个单词，挑了挑眉毛，问道。  
“这是你的世界的人如何称呼Kal的吗？”  
“呃，是的。”  
男人抬了一下肩膀，道。  
“因为他有着超乎常人的力量，又到处救人于危急之中，而且胸口还有个‘S’，不知什么时候起就被人称为Superman了。”  
“嗯，听起来并不坏，不过那并不是这个字符的本来意义。”  
父亲说，同时伸手，将外袍的前襟向两边拉开，露出贴身穿着的衣物。  
那里，一个和红蓝战袍上一模一样的黑色S字符低调又张扬地存在着。  
“这个符号，实际上是我们El家族的符号。”  
他说，语气沉静，而自豪。

“——这个符号，代表着‘希望’。”

“……希望。”  
他重复了一遍这个词，感受着词尾的发音在自己唇间引起的振动，看着父亲对他点了点头。  
“是的，希望。——地球人与我们不同，这不假，但终究我相信这不是一件坏事。他们不需重复我们的错误，只要有你的引导，Kal，只要你带给他们希望。”  
喘口气，又一字一顿道：

“而深埋于那种希望之中的，是对于每个人都能成为‘善’的根本的信念。”

“……不。”  
突兀的一声否定回荡在船舱里。  
他和父亲同时愣住，而后又同时看向了发出这一声的男人。  
男人站在他身旁，神色紧绷，但眼神却锐利且坚毅。  
他能感到男人的指尖微凉，却以一种不容拒绝的力量紧紧地捏着自己的手掌。  
“……我——我知道在你们父子交心的时候说这种话显得特别不合时宜，也许你听完就想把我扔出去但我还是忍不住要说——Jor-El，我不能同意你的说法。”  
“……哦？”  
父亲饶有兴趣地眯起双眼，审慎地看着男人。  
“愿闻其详。”  
“……人类、”  
男人急促的话语中交杂着喘息，断续，但却毫无犹疑。  
“人类从来都不需要有一个超越的存在来教导他们如何向善……不，确切地说，是根本不需要一个外来的力量来告诉他们何为善。说到底，这里从来都不会有一个完全中立的‘善’是值得全体人类去膜拜、去效仿的，即便是Kal——嗯嗯，不，应该说是，不管Clark Kent有着多么超越常人的力量，也都不可能真的完全成为一个全善的存在。”  
“……唔嗯。”  
父亲微微抬起下巴，神情说不上是赞同还是不满。  
“那么，Mr. Luthor，请你告诉我，你又是如何看待我的儿子，又是如何看待希望的？”  
“……希望是、”  
男人垂下眼眸，稍微思考了一会儿，才又猛然抬眼，坚定地说道：  
“希望从来不是被人给予的，而是在不管面对多么绝望的黑暗之时，都不放弃努力去找寻的。而你的儿子，Clark Kent——如果你真的认为他也是地球上的一份子——那么他必然也会是在希望与绝望之间徘徊的一员，所面对的不会比我们多，也不会比我们少。……而这套制服，这个标志，这个力量，”  
他抬起没有被握住的那只手，指了指那制服胸前的S字样。  
“也只能表明，也许在面对窘境的时候，他会比我们大多数人更加勇敢，更加坚毅，帮助更多别的人，但从来不表示，他就应该成为所有人的希望。”  
夸张地吐气，又吸气，接着道：  
“而如果，你坚持认为，Clark Kent在穿上那身写着‘希望’字样的制服后，就应该代表些什么的话。”  
抿了一下嘴唇，握着自己手的指尖紧紧扣着自己的手背。  
“那么他也只能代表，一个人在面对绝境的时候，应该如何不放弃自我、不放弃希望的。仅此而已。”  
“……”  
父亲脸上微妙的神情逐渐沉淀了下去，变得严肃而深刻。  
“……告诉我，Mr. Luthor。”  
他问，声音中透露出一位年长者的深沉与威严。  
“是什么让你有了现在这样的想法？”  
“……是Clark。”  
男人回答，字里行间悄悄带上了些许柔和的笑意。  
“是Clark在我最混乱的时候，一直在我身边，告诉我我可以找回我自己、也可以成为我自己的；也是Clark一直在用他的行动向我表明，他想成为的并不是一个全知全能的Kal-El，而是一个能爱能恨、能坚强也能软弱、有着钢铁之躯却依然会受到伤害的Clark Kent。”  
说到这儿，看了自己一眼，眼波千回百转。  
“所以我才说，即便他穿上那身制服，也不应该被所谓的‘善’与‘希望’束缚。”  
“……那么，Mr. Luthor。”  
父亲在短暂沉默之后，又问道。  
“在你看来，我的儿子在得到了这身制服，应该以一种什么面貌出现在世人面前？”  
男人这回是真的笑起来了。  
“这得问他，而不是我。”  
他这样说，摊了摊手，又道。  
“而我能做的，只是在他做的合理的时候支持他，在他需要帮助的时候帮助他——”  
深吸气。

“——并且在他失去控制的时候，杀死他。”

长久的静默。  
静默中，他听见自己和男人的心跳声交叠，他感到自己和男人的体温在紧握的手心中融合。  
他觉得，他从来没有像现在这一刻这样，觉得他和男人离的是如此之近，近到仿佛他们的呼吸都融为一体，让他们成为彼此的一部分。  
父亲的表情仍然深沉而让人读不透。  
这让他绷紧了全身的肌肉，并削尖了所有的神经，以便能够应对接下来可能会出现的任何一种反应。  
“……Kal。”  
而父亲在这长长的沉默后，先是这样唤了一声他的本名，却又突然收声，轻笑着晃了晃脑袋，改口道：

“也许现在，我该称呼你Clark Kent更为合适了？”

只这一句，他便明白，他和父亲之间，已经无须多余的解释了。

——去吧，我的儿子。穿上这套制服，披上这件披风，去做你想做的事情。  
而当他穿着红蓝色的制服，和男人并肩走出船舱的，重新回到一片冰原之上的时候，太阳已经升至头顶，将光芒遍洒大地。  
——地球的太阳比氪星的更年轻更明亮，你的细胞汲取了它的辐射，强化你的皮肤、肌肉以及感官。  
他抬头，看了看一望无际的冰蓝晴空，深吸进一口冷润的空气，觉得身体的各个角落似乎都获得了一次新生。  
——地球的引力较弱，但大气更加滋润。你在这里会变强，会超出我的想象。而知道有多强的唯一方法就是，不断测试你的极限。  
他转头看向男人，而男人也同时看向他。  
——放下顾虑和隐忧，去尽全力地施展你的能力吧。我相信，现在的你，一定会因为一些比力量更有力量的东西，而成为最为优秀的你。  
他向男人歪了歪脑袋，而男人冲他点了点头。

——到那时，别忘了和你的哲学家朋友一起回来，让我看看最为优秀的你是什么样子。

他蹲下身子，双拳接触大地，而后深而猛地吸气，双腿瞬时间发力——

他的身体终于完整地拥抱了这个世界。

……只是，还有一点，还有一点让他觉得并不满足。  
他停在空中，低头向下看去。  
男人站在广袤的冰原上，抬头仰望着他，安然、淡定，却又渺小、孤单。  
他甚至没有思考，便直接飞了下去，落在男人身前，向男人伸出了双臂。  
男人咬紧了下唇，就那么看了他一会儿，然后抬起脚，一步，一步，缓慢，而坚定地向他走来。  
当他将男人横抱起来时，男人没有发出任何声音，只是安静地伸出双手，环住了他的颈子。  
他就这样带着男人缓缓升空，在一个不算太高但也不低的位置停下。  
无尽的蓝天，浩渺的冰原，纯洁又无遮无拦的阳光。  
……还有男人紧贴着他的身体传来的安定的体温。

这一次，这个世界终于完整地拥抱了他。

回过神来的时候，他已经在哭了。  
……说哭也许并不合适。那就只是一滴眼泪，从他的眼眶悄无声息地滚落，在冰冷的空气中迅速冷却，却在脸颊留下温热的痕迹。  
察觉到什么的男人将目光从眼下的风景收回，放到他的脸上，而后眨了眨眼，露出了一个无奈的笑容。  
“……我还没来得及感叹第一次被外星人带上半空的感觉，你就先哭了，让我那些感慨说给谁听去啊。”  
男人这样说，嗔怪的话语中却全无嗔怪的意思，只是将脸凑上来，伸出舌尖，将已经滑到下巴的那滴眼泪无比自然地舔了去，而后又咋了咋嘴巴。

“不过也不赖，起码让我知道了氪星人的眼泪也是咸的。”

接下来的吻，就这么变得顺理成章。

追逐，等待，相伴，纠缠。  
当他们分开彼此的时候，气息都变得不太稳，但目光却都更为明晰。  
他在男人浅灰色的眼眸中，看见属于自己的一片碧蓝。  
他将额头抵上了男人的额头，轻声道：  
“……如果你愿意，那么之后还有更多更多的事情，等着你去发现。”  
男人眉眼间荡开轻快的笑意，睫毛轻颤，声音笃定：

“——是的，我愿意。”


	19. Chapter 19

氪石是留待他们解决的最后一个问题。  
男人踏着夜色，抱着一个扣得严丝合缝的金属箱子从博士的研究所出来，表情前所未有的凝重。  
他在男人坐进副驾驶室时，瞟了一眼那个箱子。  
“这就是了？”  
男人点头。  
“是。”  
对话到此为止。  
他可以用透视能力去看箱子里面到底装着什么，也可以问男人打算怎么用那箱子里面的东西，可是他都没有做。  
他只是伸手，抚慰地拍了拍男人紧紧握着箱子把手的手，然后发动了车子，向家的方向驶去。  
一路上，男人看起来都很紧张。一方面，他可以理解这个，毕竟手里拿着个可以杀人的武器的时候，任谁都会有点和平常不一样的心境；但另一方面，他又觉得男人实际上并没有紧张的必要。  
因为那个杀人的武器对他来说，与其说是生命的威胁，不如说是生命的保证。  
所以他觉得，自己和男人该为终于拿到了那武器而感到开心的。但很显然，男人比起他来说，好像并没有完全做好心理准备。  
他想，他回家也许应该做一顿美味的夜宵，好让男人舒缓一下情绪。

只是，回到家后，男人却并没有给他这个机会。

“……Clark。”  
一进家门，男人就像做出了什么重大决定一般将他拽到沙发上坐好，把那个箱子端端正正地放在茶几上，无比严肃地说。  
“我觉得，不管怎样我需要跟你说清楚这里面到底都有些什么。”  
清了清嗓子。  
“……万一等哪一天真的需要用到这些的时候，我希望你清楚得明白自己在被什么所伤害。”  
他冲男人歪了歪头。  
“……这样好吗？Lex，你要知道，告诉我这里面具体都有什么，就意味着我也许会想办法防御住它们。”  
“就算我不跟你说，哪天你真的想看的时候，稍微一透视就能看得清清楚楚。藏着掖着并没有什么意义。”  
男人耸了耸肩膀，如是说道。  
“……而且，就像你坚持让我和你一起进飞船船舱，将你的底牌展现给我看一样，我手上的底牌也并不想对你有所保留。”  
“……”  
他看着男人，看进男人灰蓝色的双眼，看见男人眼中锐利而坚定的光芒。这让他想起在飞船上男人和自己的父亲在言语上对峙时的样子。  
他突然就明白，也许自己刚才一直以为男人在紧张其实是一种误解。那只是男人决定去做什么重要的事情时候的表现，也许不够镇静，但绝对不会动摇。  
他于是也更加认真起来，郑重地点了点头。  
“好。”  
男人得到他的应允，便探身过去，在箱子的几个角落摆弄了几下，像是解开了几个隐藏的安全措施，而后将箱子的盖子掀开。  
箱子里面，一把手枪，一些子弹形状的药剂，和一把并未展开的军刀安静地躺着。  
“这个。”  
男人的指尖滑过手枪和子弹，解释道。  
“是氪石做成的药弹，发射出去没有什么杀伤力，但是接触到目标就会爆开，里面的氪石烟雾会漫溢出来。感觉大概就和上次你被那个小偷攻击的时候差不多。”  
说完，并没有多做停留，而是转而拿起了那把看起来并不起眼的军刀，举到自己面前。  
“而这个，才是最后的杀手锏。”  
拇指在刀柄一按，绿色的刀刃应声弹出。  
他因为那不过巴掌大小的刀刃上传来的肃杀之气而浑身一个激灵。  
“……这可真是……”  
他看着那块对他来说只能代表不祥的绿色，不知道到底该拿什么样的言语去形容，只是鬼使神差地伸手，尝试着用指尖触碰了一下刀背。  
他很难说那到底是一种什么样的感觉。不疼，但力气却仿佛在一瞬间被吸走。有那么一会人，他甚至无法控制自己的手，只能任由自己的手指在半空如痉挛般发着抖。  
直到男人将刀身按回刀柄之中，他才慢慢找回了对自己手掌的控制权。  
“……真是、难以置信。”  
他来回翻动了几下那只几秒之前还难以控制的手，伸收了几次手指，感叹道。  
“就只是这样一把小刀，我就对它毫无办法。”  
“所以它才有意义，不是么。”  
男人轻笑了一声，最后抚摩了一下刀柄之后，将其放回了箱子里。  
“这样你的死亡就掌握在我的手里了。”  
他看着男人动作麻利地合上箱子，又加上几道安全锁，突然意识到什么地出声道：  
“可是，Lex。”  
他说，带着些不确定。  
“如果是这样一柄小刀，你必须极度靠近我才能伤害到我。就算你可以先用药剂让我无力化，但那会不会还是太危险了？”  
男人抬起头，重新看向他，脸上带着些柔软的笑意。  
“你要知道，Clark，远距离攻击的武器一来我难以操作，二来你容易躲开，所以并不如这种东西实用。而你说的，当然我也有考虑过，但……实际上，连我自己都感到意外的是，我并不感到害怕。”  
他就那样微笑着，轻轻摇了摇头，像是想起了什么似地说道。  
“你要知道，曾经在我面对Superman的时候，即便我才是掌握着局面的那个，但我还是会感到害怕。就像我之前跟你说过的，即便我做了那么多看起来疯狂透顶的事情，但我仍然怕疼又怕死。……但是现在。”  
他看着自己，微微上挑的嘴角衬着灰蓝眼眸中的安定。  
“当我想到对方是你的时候，我却完全不害怕了。……倒不是说我笃定你不会伤害我，但就只是，即便我心知我可能会受到伤害，也不会感到丝毫迟疑了。”  
轻舔了一下下唇，笑意更深。

“……我想，大概是因为，你教会了我什么是生存，所以我终于能够不再惧怕死亡。”

他深深吸进一口气，几乎是下意识地向男人伸出了手。

“……而你，Lex，你带给我死亡，所以我才能够更好地生存。”

男人低低的笑声尽数落在他的肩头。  
他紧紧圈着怀中的温度，将轻柔的吻落在金发后面的耳廓。  
男人的身体在他的臂弯中轻颤。  
他的手掌在男人后背上似是安抚又似是挑拨地轻轻抚摸。  
“……说起来，Clark。”  
男人却在此时突然发声，声音带着热度扑着他颈子边的皮肤。  
“其实我不得不告诉你，博士那边对于世界线穿越的研究有了突破性的进展，也许很快就能够找到送我回去的方法了。”  
“嗯。”  
他这才想起来，关于这件事情，男人其实一直没有做出过明确的决定。  
但不知为何，此时的他却一点儿都不再担心男人的回答了。  
“那么，你的决定是？”  
男人没有立刻答话，而是从他肩头抬起脑袋，看向他的眼神缠绵而热切。  
“你呢？”  
问句答复问句。目光交缠目光。

他明白，他们再也无需彼此的回答。

——唇瓣相贴时交融在一起的体温，便能代表一切。


	20. 尾声

“说起来，Lex，家里的暴风果吃完了，明天要去买些新的吗？”  
“不。Clark。我想我已经不需要那个了。”  
“再也不需要了？”  
“再也不需要了。”

[Fin.]


End file.
